Not the Same III: Final Years
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: #3Sequel Knowing the Future isn't always easy but neither is wondering how things work out. how do you tell your children about what you were? How do you protect them when they don't want to be protected?
1. Chapter 1: No

**Disclaimer:**** Uh…nope**

*****OK ages everyone:**

**The twins are 16, Daiji is 15, Angelique is 13, Nick is 12, Titian is 5 (you'll find out in a bit) and William is 8 (again you'll find out). James is 23, April is 50, Casey is 55, the guys are 40, Jane is 39, Jo and Lilly are 38, and Amy is 37. *****

**Ready? Let's go.**

****Heh…note this Ojo-sama is "princess" not Oto-sama…I kept hitting the wrong letter and just recently caught it MY BAD!****

**_This is the first chapter to get your toes wet but the rest of the story won't start being posted until February. See you all then!!!!!_**

**Chapter 1: No**

A young woman that was a spitting image of Joanna at sixteen marched down the stairs wearing a scarlet miniskirt over black tights, a scarlet tube top shirt, that was more a sports bra than a shirt, and a black leather jacket. Her long black hair was curled and hung in waves down her back.

A young brunette man was sitting on the couch, short, spiked brown hair and features that matched his father's. He was wearing jeans and a Harley Davison Jacket over his biker Tee.

"Jade…Dad's never going to let you out of the house wearing that," Jaden sighed.

"Watch me," Jade snapped, her yellow-hazel eyes flashing.

"Jade Hibari Carmen Hamato what the hell are you wearing?" Raph snarled as he walked into the room.

"I-" Jade started.

"Change _now,_" Raph cut off.

"NO!" Jade snapped, "I want to-"

"Get ya' butt up there and change or I'll tan ya' behind so hard ya' won't sit for a week," Raph cut off.

"I HATE YOU!" Jade shrieked, before charging up the stairs, "YOU NEVER LET ME WEAR WHAT I WANT!"

"I WILL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTER WALKING OUT OF THIS HOUSE LOOKING LIKE A SLUT!" Raph hollered after her.

The sound of slamming doors was his only answer.

Raph sighed and grumbled before turning to his son.

"If she come back down with that on, Text me," Raph ordered.

"Yes sir," Jaden replied. Raph chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Atta boy," Raph chuckled before turning to head down to the dojo with his brothers, hand rubbing his jaw length brown hair back and then letting it go as he shook his head in frustration.

Seconds after he left another girl came rushing out of the elevator.

Her black hair was short, falling only to her shoulders, she had on a simple sundress with a blue jean jacket and was carrying a five year old boy on her back that had almost identical features as herself. Black curly hair, and grey-green eyes.

"Faster sissy!" the boy whooped as Daiji spun him. The boy giggled and clapped when she stopped.

"Alright Ti, I gotta go to-she did it again didn't she?" Daiji sighed when she spotted Jaden sitting on the couch.

"Yep," he replied.

"I'M COMING!" a girl gasped as she rushed in, backpack bouncing on her shoulders.

"Sorry I'm…never mind," she muttered seeing that three of them were missing, including her brother.

"Morning An," Daiji greeted.

"Morning," the slender brunette replied. She had her mother's wavy brown curls and her father's deep, intelligent brown eyes…and mind for that matter. She had skipped two grades to get to a point where she didn't feel bored in school and ended up in the same grade as Daiji, she could've gone further but chose to not pass her cousins up in school.

"WHOOO HOOOO!" two boys whooped as they flipped and landed in a crouch, one was blonde the other a brunette like Angelique. Nick and William might have been four years apart but they were best friends and tended to get into trouble of the worst kind. Will's intelligence, inherited from his father, and Nick's mischievous streak, also inherited from his father, meant that things were often either lost or blown up. James came down the hall talking to Don who gave William a firm look and Angelique a soft smile, before returning to what he and James were talking about.

Jade came back down the stairs, still wearing what she had on when he father chased her back up.

"Everybody ready?" she asked.

"Jade," Daiji started.

"Drop it," Jade growled, yellow-hazel eyes flashing.

Daiji held her ground, silvery-green eyes narrowed to slits. The other cousins watched nervously. Like their fathers all of the kids had received Ninjitsu training and knew how to use it. Daiji was picking up on things as quickly as her father had and tended to let Jade know she wasn't afraid of the tough fighter.

"Alright you two enough," Jaden muttered, before turning to Titian.

He was the youngest of the group, a surprise for Leo and Jane on their anniversary five years back. The two had been ecstatic and Leo had nearly given himself a heart attack from the excitement of finding out he was going to be a father again. William had been born to Don and Lilly only three years before to which the couple and been thrilled to have another child make it to term.

"You ready for your first day of kindergarten?" Jaden asked as he scooped the boy up.

"YEAH!" Titain gasped, clapping excitedly.

"Not without his dad," Leo chuckled as he walked in and he took Titian from Jaden.

"How's my boy hmm?" Leo asked.

"Excited!" Titain gasped, "I get to go to school!"

"Love it while you can buddy," Jaden chuckled.

Leo paused and glanced at Jade.

"No," Leo said firmly as he looked at her outfit.

"BUT!" she protested.

"I told you to change," Raph snarled as he came back into the room, cell phone in hand.

Jade glared at her twin.

"You…little," she hissed.

Jaden remained still, his brown eyes locked with his sister's yellow-hazel, the less temper mental of the two but more like his father in terms of being explosive when he was angry. Jade could throw a good fit, but Jaden had it in him to go all out crazy when he was mad enough, kids at school had learned the hard way he was more than willing to throw a punch if his family got messed with too much.

"Jade," Raph said testily, eyes flashing.

Jade stood straight and glared daggers at her father.

"Jade Hibari Carmen Hamato listen to ya' padre _now_, or you'll answer to me," Jo said sharply as she joined the group.

The combined forces of both her parents and the head of their clan finally did the trick. Jade's hands clenched into fists before she stomped upstairs after screaming in rage. Raph leaned against the stairwell to wait for her. Jo kissed him.

"See ya' at da' shop love," Jo whispered.

Raph kissed her back and nodded.

Jo cupped Jaden's chin and smiled at him, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Awww mom," he grumbled.

"Ya' just like a padre and don't ya' ever forget it," Jo chuckled.

Jaden grumbled in response, making the cousins giggle.

"Jaden silly," Titian giggled.

Leo chuckled and kissed the top of his son's head, before gently poking Daiji's nose and hugging her.

"You ready to be a Freshman?" Leo asked her.

Daiji took a deep breath and managed a weak smile.

"Yeah," she got out.

Leo chuckled and hugged her again.

"You can handle this ojo-sama," Leo comforted.

Don came in and hugged Angelique and gave William a firm look before hugging the boy.

"Behave yourselves and try not to make the other kids feel too stupid," Don teased as he gave both kids a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi Otosan," both replied.

"Alright Nick," Mikey started and stopped as the blue eyed, blonde hugged him, "Yeah…you know the drill. Behave alright?"

"Ok," Nick sighed, "I'll try."

"You _will._" Mikey corrected.

Nick grinned.

"Yes dad," he sighed.

"Ok everyone ready?" Lilly asked as she came into the room, double checking her children's things and giving them both a firm talking to.

Jane came in and hugged Daiji and kissed Titian.

"How's momma's boy?" she cooed.

"E'sited!" Titian replied, practically bouncing with enthusiasm. Leo chuckled at his son and smiled.

"OK Fine…I changed can we go now?" Jade snapped as she came down stairs. Raph gave her a look over and nodded his approval of the jeans and layer top that had replaced the previous outfit.

"Yeah, now you can go," Raph sighed, walking over and stopping Jade from walking out in a huff.

"Jade, I don't want guys coming after you thinking your going to give them that. You understand?" Raph said softly, making his daughter look at him. She pulled away shaprly and stormed out.

Raph sighed and shook his head before grabbing the keys to his Cobra and following the rest of the group out.

"What am I going to do with her?" Raph muttered as he caught up with Leo.

"I seem to remember thinking the same thing about you often enough when we were her age," Leo replied.

Raph sighed and muttered irritably.

"Unc' Raphie need hug?" Titian offered.

Raph smiled at his nephew.

"Sure buddy, man I wish Jade was still your age," Raph sighed as he hugged the boy.

Leo chuckled.

* * *

**Reviews Please?**

**Oh…whoever can tell me who Titian is in history gets cyber cookies. Tell me who he was and what he was famous for.**

**Hint: Think of the guys' names.**


	2. Chapter 2: Insert Annoyed Sigh Here

**Disclaimer:**** um…you all know the drill… "mutters"**

**Ok everyone forgot to say this in the first chapter. It's called Final Years for a reason…Character Deaths will be present, some sooner others later.**

***Well i figured i might start updating this sonner...if i get enough reviews today. "smiles". _Chained Soul_ will not be updated until Feburary. though.***

**Chapter 2: Insert Annoyed Sigh Here**

Titian stood in front of his father and eyed the other kids that were playing around the room.

"He's my youngest yeah. No he…can be a bit shy sometimes. My wife will be here to get him after school, Jane Hamato," Leo said softly as he filled out the boy's information.

"Is he allergic to anything?" the woman asked.

"No," Leo replied promptly.

"So Titan?" the woman asked.

"Tea-shan," Leo correctly gently, "After the Renaissance master."

"I never heard of him," she said softly.

"He wasn't well known," Leo replied, "But I figured I'd follow my father's example and go with the Renaissance theme."

"Fair enough," she laughed.

Leo dropped down to Titian and hugged the boy.

"Behave alright?" Leo said firmly.

"Hai Otosan," the boy replied, returning his father's hug.

Leo kissed his head and then turned to leave, taking advantage of the fact that his son was starting to move toward the other kids.

"DADDY!" Titian panicked as Leo started to leave.

The teacher tried to stop the boy but he ran past and clung to Leo. Leo scooped him up and hugged him.

"Mommy will be here to pick you up after school, and I'll see you after work tonight ok?" Leo said softly.

"But," Titian asked softly.

"It'll be ok," Leo coaxed, bringing the boy back to the teacher.

She took him and gently sat him down.

"Mrs. Fairchild, if he gets too upset just call Central High School and ask for my wife," Leo whispered, "When I'm on duty its hard to get a hold of me."

"Alright," Mrs. Fairchild replied.

…

Jade waited until her cousins and brother had vanished down the hallway before slipping into the bathroom and emerging seconds later wearing the same outfit that her father had forbade her from wearing.

Daiiji happened to being coming in as Jade came out.

"JADE!" Daiji gasped.

"Oh shut up," Jade snapped as she walked out, hips swaying and hair falling in waves down her back.

She winked at a few boys as she passed them, teasing them with a coy smile.

Daiji groaned and shook her head.

"Uncle Raph is going to kill her," she muttered, before entering the bathroom.

….

Later at lunch Daiji and Angelique shook their heads as Jade walked by on the arm of one of the "bad boys" of the school, Ethan Smith. Tall, spiked punk styled-hair, with a Purple Dragon Tattoo on his arm, loose pants and a black muscle tank that showed off his arms.

They jumped as a sharp "crack" resounded next to them. Jaden was standing at the table, hands clenched into fists and his tray was sitting on the table. Daiji saw the warning signs of Jaden's impending rage and quickly got his attention.

"Jaden? Hey are you going to eat that?" she hissed.

He glared at her and then relaxed when he realized she was just trying to get his attention.

"Dad'll kill her," he muttered.

"We know," Daiji replied.

"DAIJI!" a blonde girl gasped, rushing forward to sit next to her.

"Morning May," Daiji replied.

May's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Jade.

"Good Dog did she go _insane?_" May spat.

Angelique gave her a funny look before laughing.

"Did you just say 'Good Dog'?" she gasped.

May pulled a hurt look and glared.

"What if I did?" she asked.

Jaden chuckled and shook his head.

"An, meet May who is one of the most random people you will _ever_ meet," Jaden introduced.

"Um…hi," Angelique replied, eyeing the slim figure beside her.

"Hey Daiji we should go to the mall after school and like…like-dear honey sticks they're practically um…never mind," May started, eyeing Jaden as he too spotted his sister and Ethan.

Jaden slammed his fists into the table and then stood.

"Jaden!" Daiji gasped, scrambling after her cousin.

"Oh no!" Angelique moaned as Jaden stormed over to his sister.

People in his way quickly moved, knowing he was angry just by how he was walking.

Jade glanced up at her brother and dared him to interrupt with her eyes, flashing him a smirk as Ethan stood up to face Jaden.

Both girls froze in horror as the two young men sized each other up.

"Keep your hands off my sister," Jaden hissed.

"She seems to like it," Ethan replied smugly.

Jaden's hands tightened into fists and a vein jumped in his neck.

Jade froze when she saw that, eyes flicking over him worriedly, she of all people should know where his temper came from and how bad it could get.

"Ethan," she purred, "Just ignore him."

"No, I'm teaching this punk a lesson," Ethan spat back, flexing his hands and then reaching for his pocket.

Jaden tensed, brown eyes flashing.

"You don't want to fight me," Jaden hissed.

Jade got up and started to pull Ethan away.

"Just let it go," Jade pleaded, "Ignore him."

Ethan jerked away and shoved her behind him.

"Oh yes I do," Ethan laughed, pulling a switch blade from his pocket.

Jade paled, eyes flicking to her brother in fear. Jaden had no weapon. Ethan advanced, pushing Jade away as he and Jaden began to circle each other.

Jaden's eyes narrowed and he dropped into a crouch as the first swing came.

"STOP!" ordered a teacher, rushing through the horde of students.

Neither of the boys stilled, too caught up in the fight.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	3. Chapter 3: Fight

**Disclaimer:**** Only the OCS and the Plot**

**Hahen is "splinter" in Japanese. So Master Splinter will be referred to as Grandpa Hahen or Sofu Hahen which means "grandpa". **

**Also "ancient one" is Rojin-Hitori in Japanese and will be referred to as Hi-Hisofu Rojin-Hitori which is Great grandfather and so on. **

**Yoshi is Hisofu Yoshi "grandfather Yoshi".**

**Everybody clear? Good. Onward we go.**

***You all are going to be sorry..."grins evilly".**

**Chapter 3: Fight**

"No," Daiji gasped as Ethan threw another punch. Jaden had managed to dodge it but forgot about the knife and felt it slash his stomach.

He gasped and reached for his stomach as he twisted to avoid the next punch.

"JADEN!" Angelique shrieked when blood flowed.

Jade gasped and stood up, her eyes flicking with worry toward her brother.

Jaden spun landed a kick and lashed out with a full on punch. Ethan staggered back gripping his face, eyes blazing.

"STOP!" a teacher shouted. Seconds later the two young men were separated.

Jaden was bleeding badly, hands shaking. Ethan had a few bruises and was sporting a black eye, he was grinning smugly.

Daiji glared at Jade as Jaden and Ethan were taken away.

"You just had to didn't you," She spat, before turning around and following her cousin. Angelique rushed after Jaden and Daiji after shooting Jade a furious look.

…

"RAPH! JO! " Alex called from the front office

Raph turned from the truck he was working on and looked toward the front office. Jo came out of her personal office and walked that way.

"What is it Alex?" Raph asked as they came in.

"Jaden's been taken down to Juvenile Detention for fighting," Alex said quickly.

"WHAT?!?" Raph gasped.

"Jaden doesn't fight, not since he got into trouble over hitting that kid before," Jo managed, shaking her head.

"I just got a call to inform you," Alex replied, putting his hands up in a surender.

Raph rubbed his temples.

"I'll go get him," Raph sighed, "and he's getting the lecture of his life."

Jo placed a calming hand on Raph's arm.

"Don't jump to rage," she murmured, even so her own frustration showed.

Raph sighed and nodded before grabbing his keys and leaving the shop.

…

Jaden was sitting in the cell he had been assigned with his head in his hands. His stomach had been checked and stitched before being shown the cell. But for some reason he just didn't feel well.

His hands wouldn't stop shaking.

Jaden looked up as an officer came to the door.

"Ya' dad paid ya' bail kid," the officer said softly, opening the door so Jaden could leave.

Jaden paled and shook his head.

"I think I'll stay here," he breathed.

"Ya' get ya' butt out here now," Raph snapped.

Jaden flinched and then scrambled out of the cell flinching as his stitches pulled painfully.

"Dad I-" he started.

"Car now," Raph ordered, fighting to keep control of his temper.

Jaden walked out with Raph following him. Jaden got into the Cobra and sat in the passenger seat. Raph got in and slammed the door closed. Jaden flinched.

"Dad-," he started.

"What happened?" Raph asked in a controlled whisper.

"Jade changed into those clothes again and I tried to tell her she needed to go change…her boyfriend started the fight. I told him to keep his hands off her like-um…he told me to leave…I-" Jaden started.

"Your sister…WHAT?" Raph exploded, "and since when does she have a boyfriend?"

"Um…for about three weeks…" Jaden mumbled.

Raph looked at him and then took a double take and reached over to touch his son's shirt.

"He pulled a knife on you?" Raph growled.

Jaden nodded, pale and not feeling well.

Raph hit the brakes and then swerved into the other lane.

"Dad I already got stitched," Jaden gasped, trying to stay still in his seat.

"I've been a warrior for over thirty-eight years Jaden Hamato, that needs to be looked at better and I know punks they learned from the Foot-" Raph snapped.

"DAD!" Jaden cried, suddenly doubling over, sweat beading on his brow.

Raph reached over and gripped Jaden's shoulder.

"JADEN BREATHE!" Raph ordered.

Jaden slumped over and Raph floored the gas petal, blaring his horn and dialing Lilly at the Hospital.

"LILLY GET AN EMERGENCY THINGS READY NOW!" he roared.

….

Lilly scrambled to the doctor in charge and relayed the message. Minutes later she was at the emergency entrance in time to see Raph's Cobra peel in and park. Lilly scrambled out as Raph jerked the passenger door open and pulled Jaden's limp figure out.

Lilly and doctors helped him get Jaden laid down.

"Hey this is the kid that they took down town from Central High," a nurse gasped.

"The blade he was slashed with must've been poisoned," Raph snapped.

Jaden moaned, shivering a little.

Raph gripped his son's arm and then as they took him down the hall was forced to let go.

"DAD!" Jaden cried, "DADDY!"

"It's ok Jaden," Raph called, hoping it would be.

Raph found himself pacing the waiting room, Jo coming into the room in panic, grasping his arms and asking with her eyes.

"I don't know yet," he breathed, pulling her close.

She leaned into him, knuckles white as she gripped his arms. Raph hugged her close, fighting tears of frustration and fear.

The doctor came in and stood quietly.

Raph looked up and then froze, chest heaving.

"I'm sorry…we-"the doctor started.

"No," Raph begged, clinging Jo who and started sobbing.

"We tried, but the poison-" the doctor continued.

Raph's chest heaved as he squeezed his eyes close.

"I want to see him," Raph cut off.

"Sir-" the doctor said softly.

"NOW," Raph roared.

The doctor jumped and then nodded.

"Ra'el," Jo sobbed trying to follow.

Raph stopped her and kissed her.

"Stay here," he begged.

Turning, before he lost it completely, he followed the doctor to his son's limp form.

Raph stood there, staring at the figure with tears rolling down his cheeks. Raph collapsed into the chair and wept bitterly. He reached over and touched his son's hand, grief tearing him apart.

"Jaden ya' can't give up like this," he sobbed, eyes flicking over his son's face, "Jaden? Ya' can't do this, I know ya' got more fight than this in ya'."

Jaden remained immobile.

Raph put his head in his hands for a second and then slowly stood and lift the blanket to cover is son's face. With tears rolling down his cheeks he laid it over the boy.

Sobbing he turned and went back to Jo and dragging her close, her tears mixing with his own.

"He?" she sobbed.

"Gone," Raph got out.

"No," Jo sobbed, "Not my bebe…NO!"

Her wails were muffled as Raph clutched her close and buried his face in her hair as she buried her's into his chest. His shoulders shook as he fought to regain any kind of control.

Lilly came in and pulled Jo into a hug as Raph dialed his brothers. Chest heaving as he waited for Leo to answer.

"Leo," he sobbed out, "Jaden's…he's"

_Raph? What's going on? Bish isn't happy right now I have to-_

"Jaden's dead," Raph managed to get out, "He was poisoned…Leo…I need ya' ta' be here…I can't…please"

_Oh god…Raph I'll be there as fast as I can…call the others…no I'll call them. Comfort Jo. I'm coming bro, I'm coming._

….

A nurse took Jaden's body and moved it, managing to get the body out of the building and into a waiting van. The man removed the scrubs and revealed a PD tattoo. He grinned through the back to the driver and laughed. They got to their destination and put the limp figure into a room and locked it.

…..

~ Later ~

Jaden's hand twitched and his body jerked upward on the gurney.

Then…he screamed.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	4. Chapter 4: Grief and Terror

**Disclaimer:**** "sighs" I refuse to repeat this any longer you all know…**

***Be sure to check my profile for pictures to this Fic!!!**

**Chapter 4: Grief and Terror**

"What do you mean his body is _gone?_" Leo shouted at the doctor, he'd arrived only minutes after his distraught brother and sister-in-law had been informed of the missing body.

"It's gone, disappeared," the doctor managed, nervous around the fierce figure before him.

Raph was holding Jo and struggling to maintain the forced calm he'd forced himself to hold since Leo had gotten there. His chest heaved and despite his efforts tears rolled down his cheeks.

Don and Mikey came rushing into the room. Don went to Leo and Mikey went to Raph.

"Ah bro," Mikey whispered as Raph broke and hugged Jo tighter, weeping softly.

If it wasn't bad enough to have Jaden's death hanging over the couple's heads, to have his body vanish was harder to bear.

…

Daiji sat in her desk with a frustrated sigh and pulled out her books.

"Good Afternoon class," Jane greeted.

"Afternoon," a few students chimed, Daiji included.

Jade sauntered in and sat in a seat further toward the back of the class. Looking as angry as she was worried.

"Jade Hamato?" Jane inquired, walking toward her niece, "What are you wear-"

She stopped and turned toward the pager on her desk, paling a little. That was reserved for if Leo had an emergency.

Both Daiji and Jade gasped and looked toward the pager all well. Neither moved.

The rest of the class watched as Jane rushed toward her desk and glanced at the pager.

She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Jane gasped.

_Jane get Jade and get to Central Hospital now. Jaden's…he's gone. Raph needs all of us for support right now._

"Oh my…gah…ok…I'll be there as fast as I can," she gasped out.

She turned and looked at Jade.

"Jade…we need to head to the hospital…now," she tells her niece.

Jade started shaking.

"What's wrong?" she asked, getting up to follow her aunt.

"Come on," Jane urged, waving for a teacher to come in for her as she quickly explained the situation.

….

Jade froze as she entered the room where her parents were.

"Jaden?" she whispered.

Raph looked up and then away before getting up and walking over to his daughter.

"Jade…he's…he's gone," Raph whispered.

Jade jerked away as Raph reached for her. She didn't see the shocked and pain filled look he gave her as she rushed to her mother. But his brothers did.

Mike started forward but Raph turned and walked over to his remaining family and sat there, hands shaking as Jo held her weeping daughter. Tears rolled down Raph's cheeks as he struggled for the control he'd had only moments before.

……..

Jaden screamed and thrashed on the table as his body underwent changes that caused severe pain to his system. His spine arched and a thick carapace formed his fingers merged into two and his thumb thickened. Jaden screamed as his face structure changed. His skin darkened and turned dark Forest Green.

When the transformation was complete a bi-pedal turtle lay sprawled on the gurney trying to figure out what had happened.

Jaden moaned and rolled over, crashing to the floor with a grunt.

He lifted his hands and screamed, scrambling back and hitting the gurney, which toppled over.

Shouts caught his attention and he struggled to his feet. Body quaking and balance thrown off, he staggered toward the far wall and tried to figure out how to get out.

The door banged open and a mountain of a man entered the room. Though time had grayed some of the once blonde hair, Hun hadn't lost any of his ferocity.

Jaden pushed himself further back.

"What do you want with me?" Jaden gasped.

"Oh I don't really want you freak…I want your father and Uncles," Hun chuckled evilly.

"You did this to me!" Jaden gasped.

"You look just like your father did freak…get used to it…you've got a month before that is permanent and you aren't going anywhere," Hun laughed at Jaden's horrified look, "Oh…and to them…they think you're _dead_. So no one will be coming to find you."

"My father? Wait!" Jaden cried as Hun left and slammed the door shut.

Jaden struggled to his feet and stared in confusion at the door. Then slowly he sank to the ground and hugged his knees.

"They think I'm dead…" Jaden whispered, feeling a tear start and fighting to hold it back, "I won't cry…I'll be strong Dad…I promise."

Jaden huddled there and struggled to gather his thoughts. Remembering what his dad had told him of his past.

_I grew up a fighter Jaden, my life depended on whether or not I fought to protect myself. We all had to worry about whether or not the Purple Dragons would kill us and leave our father grieving. _

_We had a lot of enemies Jaden…_

Jaden sat up the last thought on repeat in his head. _We had a lot of enemies Jaden…_ Jaden looked up and around struggling to get used to his new form as he began examining the walls for weak spots.

Then he found a small window. Sizing it up and then gauging the size of his new shell he figured it'd be tight but he should be able to get through.

Jaden gritted his teeth and dragged his trembling body up, with a determined grunt he managed to break the grate and toss it aside.

Slowly Jaden began squirming through the tight gap, straining to get out as the top of his carapace connected and stopped his forward motion. Jaden gripped the outer edge of the window and dragged his weight forward.

"COME ON," He snarled, then gave a soft yelp as he shot forward and fell.

Jaden moaned as he struggled to clear his head.

Alarms were going off and he realized that he was still in the building.

"Oh man…" he groaned, struggling to his feet and falling as his balance was thrown off once again.

"Stupid shell," he growled.

* * *

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5: Frantic

**Disclaimer: …remember the drill.**

**Chapter 5. Frantic**

Jaden scrambled down the alley and frantically sought refuge behind a dumpster. The door to the warehouse burst open down the alley as men scrambled out after him. It had been pure luck that Jaden had even found the door.

The Purple Dragons that had been following him rushed past and around the corner, their shouts fading as they got further away.

Jaden crept out and headed for the fire escape. He scrambled up and strained to keep moving.

"At least I got out alive," he gasped, "now to get home...and convince dad I'm me. Oh yeah this is going to go well."

Jaden skidded to a stop as he spotted ninja on the roof across the next alley. Black body suits and a red flame mark.

"The Foot?" Jaden gasped, "I thought…dad said they were history."

Jaden turned and sprinted away scrambling for safety.

Someone grabbed him and jerked him back into the shadows as he landed in an alley.

Jaden twisted as a hand clamped over his mouth.

~*~

Raph was sitting on Jaden's bed with his head in his hands. It had been three days since Jaden's death and reality was setting in. Jo was at the shop, working, she barely spoke to anyone anymore. Jade had ran away last night. Raph had found the note and was struggling with the knowledge that he had lost both of his children in three days.

Ethan had vanished into thin air so no charges could be pressed. Raph clutched the note Jade had left and wept.

Leo peeked in and sighed, he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Raph close. No words were needed Raph knew who it was.

"I don't know what to do," Raph got out, "what to say to Jo…"

Leo just held Raph and let his brother weep.

"…what if Jo leaves?" Raph got out, hands tightening into fists.

"She won't," Leo said firmly.

"…she could," Raph sobbed.

"She loves you Raph she won't walk out over something like this," Leo whispered.

"Something like this? MY SON DEAD! MY DAUGHTER JUST RAN AWAY!" Raph screamed.

Leo grabbed Raph's shoulders.

"You listen to me. Listen," Leo ordered.

Raph sobbed and nodded a little, not making eye contact.

"We will find her and bring her home. Jade will come home. Jo will not leave you. Pull yourself together. We are here for you, we will never walk out," Leo ended in a whisper, pulling Raph back into a hug.

Raph clung to him, oblivious to the tears his brother was shedding as well.

~*~

"JO PHONE CALL!" a man shouted from the front office.

Jo turned and with a sigh headed for her office to take the call.

"Hello?" she sighed.

_Holla hermona._

"Anton?" Jo asked.

_Si, madre…she wants to see you Joanna._

"Why?" Jo snapped, not in the mood for idle chatter.

_Padre died last year…mama…she's not going to make it much longer and…Joanna she wanted to give you a Raphael her blessing, she wants to see her grandkids._

Jo nearly dropped the phone and then clutched it close.

"Its too late for that," she whispered.

_Why? Joanna?_

"My son is dead…he…he was murdered three days ago," Jo whispered, "Jade ran away last night…"

_Oh Joanna…and…Raphael? He's not…is he…?_

"He's at home…I…I didn't really speak to him earlier," Jo whispered, tears she'd been holding back all day spilled down her cheeks, "I'm scared for my daughter."

~*~

Jade rushed down the alley she was in and toward a doorway guarded by three large punks.

They sniggered when they saw her.

"Hey sweet lady…" they teased.

Jade tensed a little and kept moving, she stopped in front of the door and the men surrounded her.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, "Ethan won't be happy if you touch his girl."

The men grumbled but stepped back to let her by. Jade walked into the building and then stopped as all eyes fell on her, many of the men looked her over, but when Ethan stood up and walked toward her they all looked away.

Jade smiled and leaned into him as he pulled her close.

"Come on," Ethan whispered pulling her into a back room.

One young man watched Ethan pull her toward the back, his blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes staring after her.

~*~

Daiji knocked lightly on the door to her uncle's wing of the building.

"Uncle Raph?" she whispered as she came in, carefully balancing the tray in her hands as she walked in.

Sounds of sobbing made her pause, she sat the tray on the counter and walked in. Both Lady and Harley greeted her and then walked away looking rejected when they realized that she wasn't who they were looking for.

Daiji followed the sounds of the sobbing and gently pushed the master bedroom door open to find her uncle sprawled on the bed, sobbing his heart out.

She froze in shock, Raph rarely showed emotion other than his anger, let alone cry. She felt her blood freeze when she looked at the closet.

Jo's things were gone.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	6. Chapter 6: Broken

**Disclaimer: …ditto to last chapter…. J**

**Music for this Chapter: "Falling Inside the Black" by Skillet**

**Chapter 6: Broken**

Jaden squirmed frantically and fought to get away.

"Shush!" a girl's voice hissed.

Jaden froze, she let him go after he stopped struggling.

He twisted around and stared at her. The dark area where she was hid all but her brilliant Amber eyes.

Humans didn't have eyes like that.

"Wh-what…are you?" he breathed.

She stepped out a little into the light and Jaden's jaw dropped.

~*~

Leo rushed into Raph's Master Bedroom and quickly placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You said she…wouldn't," he got out, "she just…grabbed her things and…and…she wouldn't speak to me…she…she."

Leo pulled Raph into a hug and cradled the heartbroken figure. Don pushed past Daiji with Mike not far behind him.

"Oh Raphie," Mike whispered, rushing forward to wrap his older brother in a hug.

"Go take care of the kids Daiji," Leo ordered, "Thank-you for telling us."

"But…oh…ok," she whispered, turning to leave and quickly walking out.

~*~

Jade giggled as Ethan teased her, then he started pushing things a little too fast.

"No," Jade hissed, trying to push him back, "not yet."

"Shut-up," Ethan spat, grabbing her hair and jerking her head back.

Jade squirmed and kicked out using the training that her father had taught her.

Ethan touched his mouth and then growled when he saw blood there, brown eyes narrowing.

"You little b****," he spat.

Jade scrambled to her feet and rushed to the door. It was locked.

Ethan grabbed her hair and a wrist and twisted the wrist until she cried out in pain.

"You came to me remember? I'll take what I want," he spat, pinning her to the wall.

Jade twisted and kicked out again.

Ethan slapped her and then threw her on the bed.

"You came to me," he growled, "you want to be a Purple Dragon? Here's the first part of your initiation."

Jade screamed as he jerked her legs apart.

~*~

Titian stood , watching his sister.

"Where's Jaden?" he whispered.

Daiji glanced down at her brother and picked him up, he still didn't quite understand that Jaden wasn't going to be around anymore.

"He's not coming home buddy," Daiji whispered as she helped her mother and aunts feed the other kids.

"Where's dad?" William asked, noticing that his father wasn't at the table.

"But why?" Titian asked.

"Because he's dead," Nick whispered.

"What's dead?" Titian asked.

"You know like in the movies when the people are covered in blood and they-" Nick continued.

"That's enough Nick," Amy snapped, cutting her son off.

Titian whimpered and then started crying.

"I don't want Jaden to be dead, he said we were going to make a kite together," Titian sobbed.

Jane quickly picked up her son and carried the crying boy away.

Angelique looked at her mother sadly, Jade's disappearance and Jaden's death had shook all of them already, now that Titian understood, it was harder not to think about it.

~*~

"You're…a…cat," Jaden managed.

She smiled a little and rolled her amber eyes.

"Yes…a mutant cat…like you're a mutant turtle," she chuckled.

She had a sleek black coat of fur, with wavy black hair falling past her shoulders, and a long, fluffy tail.

She was wearing a simple black and white T-shirt and a long black skirt.

"Come on…those punks are still looking for you," she hissed, dragging him after her.

"Where are we going?" Jaden asked as she fought to remove a manhole cover.

Jaden dropped down and gripped the lid before moving it for her.

"Thanks," she said before dropping down.

Jaden dropped down and let the cover fall back into place.

~*~

Jade was curled in a ball at the other side of the room, Ethan had locked her in after last night.

Jade was left alone and naked, he had taken her things, including her clothes.

Jade felt tears roll down her cheeks, she wished that she had listened to her father now. He had been trying to protect her.

And Jaden was dead because of her foolishness. She had turned a blind eye when she found out that Ethan had been the one who had killed Jaden, she had thought he loved her.

Now, she knew better.

She gasped as the door opened and made a decision to fight back, if she could, she would avenge Jaden and hopefully make up for the mistake she made.

But as she started to get up, pain seared through her and she whimpered.

Before she could move Ethan had her again and roughly dragged her toward the bed.

She tried to fight back, but found his fist in her face and her hair nearly ripped from her head.

She lay there, shaking and then she felt terror wash over her as a mountain of a man entered the room.

"Well, well, well…" Hun chuckled, "Raphael's little brat."

Jade felt sick as he walked over and stood over her.

"Welcome to hell," Hun laughed.

Jade screamed as the beating started, frantically trying to get away she kicked and lashed out.

Ethan grabbed her bad wrist and twisted until it snapped.

"DADDY!" Jade screamed, barely aware that the words had left her mouth.

~*~

"What is this place?" Jaden asked as he and the cat walked into the chamber.

She shrugged.

"I'm not sure but whoever lived here before abandoned it a long time ago," the girl replied, "Oh by the way my name is Amber."

"Jaden," Jaden replied.

She giggled and shook her head.

"Named you well," Amber laughed.

"I wasn't always a turtle," Jaden mumbled.

"Oh," Amber whispered, "you were human?"

"Yeah…my…family thinks I'm dead," Jaden sighed, sinking into the worn out couch and putting his head in his hands.

Amber froze and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm…sorry," she whispered.

"My dad…he…he has to be out of his mind, my poor mother," Jaden whispered.

Jaden looked up and around him freezing when he saw something on the wall that was all too familiar.

The Kanji for Hamato.

Jaden scrambled to his feet and touched the kanji.

"My dad…and Uncles must've lived here," Jaden whispered.

Amber gave him a confused look.

"The ones who lived here before were mutants," Amber whispered.

"Huh?" Jaden asked startled.

Amber turned his head toward the dusty portrait on the wall and Jaden froze.

Five figures stood out under the dust, four turtles and one rat.

One turtle called to him in particular…the one wearing the red mask with the Sais tucked in his belt.

"But….how?" Jaden gasped.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	7. Chapter 7: Hope and Hate

**Disclaimer:…ditto… LOL…oh come on you all know the drill anyway.**

**Chapter 7: Hope and Hate**

It had been two weeks since Jaden had found out about his father's secret, the shock had worn off and anger had taken its place.

Jaden was sprawled on the bed that could have only been his father's. The room he was in was full of weight lifting equipment, a punching bag and provocative posters that had faded a little.

_Why didn't they tell us? Was their history not interesting enough…without fabricating a lie about growing up on the street? Does mother know? My aunts?_

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Jaden muttered.

"I found some food…are you hungry?" Amber asked softly.

"Not really," Jaden sighed.

"It's not really my place…but Jaden…maybe they had a reason for not telling you about their past," Amber whispered.

Jaden snorted.

~*~

Jade gasped as someone opened the door and she made an attempt to get further back against the wall.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder and she felt something wrap around her.

"It's ok, come on I'm getting you to a doctor," a young man told her.

"How do I know I can-" Jade managed.

"I can't explain yet, we have to get out here before the sedative I slipped into their drinks wears off," he said urgently.

Jade started shaking and whimpered as she tried to stand.

Jerking a blanket off the bed and wrapping her in it.

Jade clung to him and struggled to stay on her own two feet. He quickly wrapped her in a hug and then gently lifted her.

Jade flinched as they slipped through the front room to find everyone asleep.

The blonde young man that was helping her struggled with the door a little and then managed to get it open enough to get them both outside.

Jade clung to him as they reached a beat up car.

"Here," he whispered, helping her in and wrapping her up, "Here's a shirt of mine and some sweat pants, they'll be too big but they should at least cover you up."

"Why are you helping me?" Jade whispered.

"I'm a cop," he replied, "I'm undercover."

"How old are you?" Jade whispered, shivering as she pulled the sweatshirt on and her skin was exposed to the chilly air.

He chuckled as he scrambled into the front of the car.

"Twenty," he replied, "Name's Kevin."

~*~

Raph had been running the shop by himself for the last two weeks, he'd grown bitter almost cold toward anyone. He rarely spoke anymore and closed himself off after he got home, moping around in his wing of the building, drinking and beating a punching bag until his knuckles bled.

The place was a mess, dishes left undone, the window shades had been closed and clothes were scattered everywhere. The master bedroom was a death trap, things strewn everywhere, the bed over turned, the wall paper slashed apart and pictures of himself and Jo torn on the floor.

Only his children's room remained tenderly kept up, not a speck of dust lay anywhere, everything was how they had left it. Like shrines, their pictures were in the rooms, as were their weapons.

Jade's Sais lay on her bed, the silver and black handles contrasting with her scarlet bedspread.

Jaden's Butterfly Swords lay on his maroon bedspread, the black hilts and red sheaths barely showing on the blanket.

Raph stood in the middle of the two rooms, motionless, his mind replaying events from their childhood. To him both were dead, lost forever. Jade hadn't turned up anywhere and the cops had given up hope of ever finding her or her body.

Jo hadn't contacted him since she had left, he didn't even know where she was.

Leo watched his brother silently and then slowly walked forward and placed a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Come on bro, come have dinner," Leo urged, desperate to bring his brother back from the edge of madness.

Raph shrugged Leo's hand off and walked toward the darker part of the wing, the sound of the master bedroom door locking made Leo sigh.

"Oh Raph," Leo whispered, glancing at the twins' rooms.

A soft wine made him look down. Harley nudged Leo's hand with his nose.

"Hey Harley," Leo sighed, dropping down and hugging the confused dog.

Leo checked the dog bowls and found the same air of reverence played out there as in the twins' rooms, after all Lady and Harley were the twins' dogs.

There was plenty of food and water, but both dogs were obviously hungry for attention.

"Come on," Leo coaxed as he left the wing, holding the door open for the dogs to follow.

Leo stared at the master bedroom door and sighed.

"We still love you Raph," Leo said loud enough to be heard.

And he was.

Raph closed his eyes and let a few tears fall as the words reached his ears.

"I know," he whispered.

~*~

Jade gave a little cry as Kevin carefully lifted her up and carried her to the emergency doors. Nurses and a doctor came rushing out with a gurney.

"No," Jade begged as they took her inside, "Kevin!"

"I'll be right in!" he called.

Jade was shaking as she was brought inside.

"I want to call my dad," she sobbed, "please."

"Let's get you cleaned up first hun," a nurse cooed.

"No…please…I want to call my dad!" Jade begged.

"Let her call," the doctor said quickly as he grabbed his cell phone and handed it to Jade.

~*~

Raph had returned to the hallway between the twins' rooms, a few beer cans crushed beside him another full can in his hand.

The phone rang and he lifted his head and stumbled to his feet.

"H'loo," he slurred.

_Daddy?_

Raph giggled a little and then broke down sobbing.

"Not fair…" he got out before hanging up.

He staggered toward the living room with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Not fair," he sobbed, "want my princess back…I'm not your daddy…"

Raph curled into a heap on the battered couch and lay there as sobs racked his heartbroken frame, too drunk to realize he had been talking to his daughter.

~*~

Jade stared at the phone.

"He…hung up on me…" she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks, "something's wrong…he…he sounded drunk."

The doctor tried to take the phone back.

She shook her head and called the main house number. Ignoring her injuries as she frantically dialed again.

~*~

Leo and Mike were doing dishes when the phone went off. Mike paused from putting them away and answered it.

"Hamato residence," he sighed, his eyes widened, "Jade?"

Leo froze and dropped the plate in his hand, it shattered unnoticed on the ground.

"Ok…hang on Jade…hang on…I'm giving you to Leo," Mike said quickly, handing off the phone and dashing upstairs toward Raph's wing of the building.

_Uncle Leo? Why did Dad hang up on me?_

"Honey…he thinks…he thinks you're dead," Leo whispered, "he's pretty upset right now."

~*~

Mike barged into the wing and froze in horror at the sight of the place before scrambling forward and shaking Raph's sobbing frame.

Raph just lay there, looking miserable.

"Hates me," he wept.

Mike turned, grabbed a cup of ice water and tossed it in Raph's face.

Raph sputtered and growled.

"GET OUT!" he screamed, leaping to his feet.

"JADE'S ALIVE," Mike shouted as Raph closed in on him.

Mike threw his arms up in defense.

Raph froze, vaguely remembering the phone call minutes before.

"A've?" he mumbled.

"Come on bro," Mike urged, gently pulling Raph after him.

~*~

Leo glanced up as Mike dragged a very drunk Raphael toward him.

Raph took the phone in clumsy fingers and held it to his head.

"Jade?" he managed.

_Daddy…Daddy I'm so sorry…please come get me._

"I'm coming princess," Raph managed, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I'm coming."

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Reconciliation

**Music:**** "Someone's Watching Over Me" by Hilary Duff**

**Chapter 8: Reconciliation **

Jade was curled up, sound asleep on the hospital bed. Raph was leaned over with his hands wrapped around one of her hands, also asleep. Jade blinked and opened her eyes, she scanned the room nervously and relaxed when she saw her dad beside her.

A tear rolled down her cheek when she saw how haggard he looked. Exhaustion and grief had taken its toll on him. He was thinner than she remembered, there was more grey in his hair, and he just looked…broken.

Her yellow-hazel eyes flicked toward the door when she heard voices and her hand tightened around her father's.

Raph jerked awake and looked at Jade.

"What is it Prin'?" he whispered, sitting up and glancing toward the door.

Jade looked back at him and then relaxed as he pulled her trembling frame into a gentle hug.

"It's alright baby, daddy's here," Raph comforted.

"I'm sorry daddy," she sobbed as she clung to him.

Raph held her and let her cry.

~*~

Jaden wandered the lair, looking at the various rooms and caverns in the area. He paused outside of one of his uncle's rooms and gently pushed the door open. Peering inside he found a tidy, if dusty, room, everything had its place.

He smiled.

"This has got to be Uncle Leo's room," he chuckled.

He stepped all the way in and started looking around.

"Woah," he breathed at the sight of the two Katanas on the wall opposite, "dad said Leo was a good smith…but wow."

Jaden walked forward and eyed the dusty blades, each had black sheaths, the hand guards had coiled black and gold dragons on them with black and blue woven hilts.

"JADEN!" Amber shrieked.

Jaden twisted and charged out of the room, leaping over the banister and dropping to the ground below.

He landed in a crouch before jumping up and turning toward the kitchen area.

Amber was standing on the table, shrieking and pointing at none other but a…mouse. That was scurrying around frantically as if lost.

"KILL IT KILL IT!" she shrieked when she saw him.

Jaden blinked and looked from the mouse to the feline on the table.

"Um…" he managed, "Amber…you're a _cat_."

" I DON'T CARE IT'S HUGE AND HAIRY AND IT TRIED TO EAT MY HAND!" she shrieked.

Jaden glanced at the little mouse and then burst out laughing, doubling and over clutching his sides.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Amber wailed.

"Yes…it is," Jaden got out before forcing himself to walk over and scoop up the terrified rodent and cradling it in his hands, still laughing the whole time.

Amber eyed his hands nervously.

"Is it dead?" she whispered.

"No," Jaden chuckled, letting the mouse run up his arm.

Amber squeaked nervously and moved away from him.

"Ah come on Amber its cute," Jaden teased holding out the mouse.

Amber put a chair between them.

"I _hate_ mice," she snapped.

Jaden chuckled and shook his head.

"You sound like my dad with bugs," Jaden commented, "he's all tough until a spider or something crawls into view and then he's like on the other side of the room."

Amber giggled at that, but tensed when she realized Jaden had moved closer with the mouse.

"Stay away from me… JADEN!!!!" she shrieked dashing away as he started chasing her with the mouse.

~*~

Raph glanced up as the door opened and he saw Kevin come in.

"Sir if I might-" Kevin started.

Raph raised a hand in a silencing position.

"Thank-you," he whispered as to not disturb his sleeping daughter.

Kevin relaxed.

"Every time they'd go into that room…I'd feel sick. If I would've blown my cover any sooner…I just wish I could've gotten her out faster," Kevin sighed, leaning against the wall.

"My brother Leo was a cop," Raph whispered, rubbing Jade's hand as she whimpered and twitched in her sleep.

"Yeah, I think I remember hearing about him from the Chief," Kevin whispered, "he was one of the best squad officers Chief'd ever had."

Raph chuckled and then looked toward the door as a nurse came in.

"Mr. Hamato the doctor wants to speak to you and Jade in a few minutes," the nurse said.

Raph nodded, anxiety setting in. Kevin glanced over at Jade.

"Um…I guess I have to go," Kevin whispered.

"Thanks," Raph whispered, shaking Kevin's hand, "for getting her out of there."

A few minutes after Kevin left the Doctor came in and Jade's eyes flicked between her father and the man.

Jade curled closer to her father as the doctor sat down.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news dear," the doctor said softly.

Jade clung to her father and Raph tightened his grip around her.

"Honey you took a lot of damage…I'm sorry…you'll never have kids," the doctor whispered gently.

Jade whimpered and then turned to Raph and sobbed. She buried her head in his shoulder and clung to him desperately.

Raph wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, heartbroken for his daughter, grieving for the children his daughter would never have and the grandchildren he would never know.

"I'll leave you two alone," the doctor whispered.

Raph nodded.

Jade clung to Raph and wept.

"I'm here princess," Raph whispered, cradling his heartbroken daughter.

Leo came in a few minutes later and with Raph's nod he sat down and put a comforting hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Jade…come here," Leo whispered.

Jade looked at her uncle in confusion.

Leo opened his arms toward her and slowly she leaned into a hug from him.

""I want you listen to me ok?" Leo whispered, cradling his niece.

She nodded.

"Jade…I know how you feel right now. Over a year before Daiji was born I was informed that I was sterile. I tried to commit suicide," Leo sighed.

Jade gasped and looked to her father for confirmation.

Raph nodded.

"If ya' Aunt Jane hadn't found him when she did, he, Daiji, and Titian wouldn't be here today," Raph whispered.

Jade felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"But how…?" she whispered.

"Daiji was a miracle," Leo whispered, "and Titian was the result of three surgeries and multiple medications. Even so the chances of me fathering another child was slim to nothing. He was a miracle too. Jade I'm telling you this because I don't want you to hurt yourself ok?"

Jade nodded and leaned into her uncle.

"I know its hard to accept and its hard to understand, but this whole family is here for you. Your father hasn't left your side since we first got here."

"I…figured you noticed," Raph whispered, touching his wedding band.

"Mom?" Jade asked weakly, "Is she…ok?"

"She left…me…us," Raph whispered softly, "I didn't want to tell ya' yet but I figured you needed to know."

Tears rolled down Jade's face and she gently moved back to her father and hugged him.

"I'll never leave you alone again daddy," she whispered.

His tears did not go unnoticed by either his brother nor his daughter.

"You're all I got left princess," Raph whispered, "I was afraid I'd lose you too."

Leo placed a comforting hand on each of the two's shoulders before getting up and heading out with the others.

"Jade…you can always talk to me. You understand?" Leo whispered before he left.

"Yes," Jade whispered back, hugging her father and taking as well as giving comfort.

…

Don jumped as his cell went off.

"Hello?" he greeted with a sigh, glancing up as he saw Leo walk back into the waiting room. The last three days had been rough. Jade had been in bad shape.

_Don…where is Ra'el? He won't answer his phone…I have to talk to him…he misunderstood…Don I have to talk to my brother-in-law._

Don froze and looked at Leo.

"It's Joanna's brother Anton," Don said coldly.

Leo took the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Leo whispered coldly.

_Joanna first off did not leave Ra'el…she had to rush home…mamma died last week…she wanted to give her blessing to Joanna and Ra'el. _

_We just found out…Joanna…her plane…it crashed when she was on her way back…she tried to call Ra'el multiple times before she left for home…_

The phone hit the floor as Leo looked at the others in horror.

"Jo's dead," Leo got out.

"What?" Mikey gasped, leaping to his feet.

Don looked toward the room where Raph and Jade were, in shock.

"What did Anton say?" Jane demanded.

"Jo….her mother was dying and she had to rush home…Mrs. Diaz was…going to give Jo her blessing over Jo's marriage…over the kids," Leo managed, before stooping and picking up the phone, "Anton…do you want me to tell him…or do you?"

_Whichever you think best._

"I'll tell him…" Leo whispered, "thanks…for telling us."

_You're welcome…we buried her down here but…we'd understand if…you know._

"We'll talk it over," Leo whispered.

Leo hung up and walked down the hall toward Jade's room, his steps as heavy as his heart.

The others watched him go and sat down, head in hands, the grief setting in.

They all looked up at Raph's cry.

He was jerking away from Leo, shoulders shaking.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated….as are tissues.


	9. Chapter 9: Going Home

**Music: "Guiding Me Home" by Kutless**

**sorry for the late update I've had a crasy day so far.**

**Chapter 9: Going Home**

Jade was curled up in her bed, Raph had brought her home last night. Leo, Don, and Mike had helped Raph clean the place up.

Raph had picked up the torn pictures and had gently tapped them back together and reverently reframed them.

He was asleep now, his tears had run dry and he had turned his focus on trying to keep some sense of normalcy for himself and Jade over the past few days.

As always his brothers were by his side.

Leo peeked in on Raph and crept forward to gently cover his sleeping brother up, sitting down and resting a comforting hand on Raph's back. Raph stirred as Leo got up.

"She missed her mom," Raph whispered, "it…broke her heart when they wouldn't accept us…"

Leo sat back down and put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"From what Anton told me…she tried to tell you why," Leo whispered.

"Now…now that I go back and think about it…she did…I was just so upset…I thought she was leaving me for good…" Raph whispered, "and now with Jade…she's upset…I really don't know how to talk ta' her about it…it wasn't like I really…ya' know…she always talked ta' Jo about girl stuff."

"Raph…as long as you try…she'll know you care…she already does. She's just as worried about you, you know," Leo replied.

Raph nodded letting out a long suffering sigh.

"Get some rest bro. I'll come check up on you guys in a little bit," Leo coaxed.

Raph nodded and let his head drop back to the pillow.

Leo got up and slowly exited the room. He sighed as he slipped into his own wing of the tower.

Jane looked up as he came in.

"Where're the kids?" Leo sighed as he sat down.

"Titian is playing with Nick and William. Daiji and Ann are working on homework," Jane whispered, "they're trying to find some sort of stability right now. How are you holding up my knight?"

Leo sighed and stretched out so he was laying on the couch with his head in her lap.

"Worried…tired…but mostly worried," Leo whispered.

Jane stroked his hair gently, humming a little to let him know she was listening. Leo put his hands to his forehead and kneaded his temples with his fingers.

"How are _you_ feeling?" she asked.

"Oh…I'm fine…I'll let you know if I start feeling off," Leo sighed, again rubbing his temples, " I'm just really worried about them."

~*~

Amber eyed Jaden worriedly as he moved around the room, the initial anger over the knowledge of his father's true heritage had faded, he was still deeply troubled on the matter but he had decided that he needed to forgive his father.

"So…how exactly are we supposed to get into this supper fortified tower?" Amber asked softly a dark eye brow raised, her amber-gold eyes asking the same question.

Jaden stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Um…I'm…well…there's a code to get in but my uncle changes it every two weeks-" Jaden started.

"So we can't get in?" Amber inquired.

Jaden shot her an annoyed look.

"We should still be able to get in each of us have an authorization code to get in if the access code as been changed…I still know mine," Jaden interrupted.

"So when are you leaving?" Amber asked softly

"We…we are leaving," Jaden said firmly.

Amber blinked.

"You want me to come?" she asked.

Jaden smiled.

"Amber…you're my friend. I'm not going to walk out on you," Jaden replied.

~*~

Jade whimpered and flinched, twisting in her sheets.

"NO" she screamed.

Raph jerked awake in his room, scrambled up, fell, and then staggered to his feet and shot toward his daughter's room.

He quickly came in to find Jade thrashing on her bed, crying hysterically.

"Jade!" Raph gasped scrambling forward to grab the girl before she could rip the stitches out.

"Shhh…baby its dad…its daddy…shhh…its ok," Raph coaxed as the girl fought, then Jade clung to him as she heard him.

"I'm sorry," Jade whimpered.

"You're fine…don't be sorry princess," Raph whispered, kissing his daughter's head and cradling her gently.

"I miss my longer hair," Jade whispered suddenly.

Raph chuckled.

"Ya' a lot like ya' mom…she liked it long," Raph whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek before he could stop it.

"I…remind you of her a lot…don't I?" Jade asked softly.

"A lot…but…you remind me of me more," Raph whispered.

"How?" Jade asked, looking at him in confusion.

Raph smiled a little and picked her up, carrying her bridal style into the living room.

"You're stubborn like I am…got my temper…my attitude…my eyes…my desire for a good fight," Raph whispered as he sat her down and walked over to a book case and pulled out a worn down photo album.

"The album you told us never to look at," Jade whispered.

"You're mom and I were going to wait until you and Jaden…were eighteen before we showed you this…but…I…I think its time you knew," Raph whispered, "just promise me…you won't…hate me for what I was."

Raph looked at Jade pleadingly. Jade nodded and waited for him to come over and sit down. He gently handed her the album, stopping her as she started to open it.

"I wasn't…I wasn't always human…neither were your uncles…" Raph whispered.

Jade's eyes widened, but to her credit she said nothing and simply opened the album.

She gasped at the sight of a fierce turtle standing in the photo, powerful arms crossed, red mask, Sais shoved in the belt. everything about that turtle made her think of her father.

"Is…this…you?" she murmured.

"Yeah," Raph murmured, "…it's a long story how we became human…nothing was the same after that."

"Were you afraid…when you changed?" Jade asked looking at her father, no hint of fear or repulsion in her eyes.

"…at first…because Leo was hurt bad…we didn't know if he was going to be ok," Raph answered.

"Oh…" Jade whispered, lightly touching the photo, "Did…mom..?"

"I told her…when we found out she was pregnant," Raph whispered, "the same night we got married."

"Mom said you eloped?" Jade whispered.

"You and Jaden…were a surprise…unexpected…but _never_ unwanted," Raph whispered back, holding his daughter's hand, "I vowed that night…that I'd always take care of all of you…I…I'm just upset that I…couldn't…"

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he broke off. Jade hugged him and felt her own tears fall. Raph wrapped her close and simply held her.

"I…felt so lost without all of you," Raph whispered.

"I was so scared…I realized after a while…that my dad…was right…and all I could think of was trying to find a way home…to…be able to tell you I was sorry. I'm sorry daddy," Jade sobbed.

"It's ok…I'm here…I'm here," Raph whispered, holding her tighter and offering as much comfort as he could.

Jade let the album fall and let her father hold her.

~*~

Jaden gritted his teeth as he and Amber slipped inside the main hallway.

"Ok…now to attempt to get past everyone to my dad," Jaden whispered.

Amber crept along behind him.

"Oh goody," she muttered.

Jaden rolled his eyes at her but grinned at her.

"You know you're really frustrating some times…but hey I get a chuckle with you too," Jaden teased.

Amber growled, dark ears flicking back.

They entered the main wing and moved slowly around the wall to see no one anywhere.

Jaden stepped out and walked toward the stairs.

"KIYAAAAA!" Mike screamed, slapping the alarm under the table as he leap over it and attacked.

Jaden dodged as the lights flew on and red lights started flashing. He barely missed his uncle's kick and just managed to avoid a dragon punch.

"Uncle Mikey it's me! IT'S JADEN!" Jaden shouted, frantically attempting to block his more skilled uncle.

Amber shot forward and hissing stopped Don in his tracks. She yelped as the Bo swung and caught her in the side. Not hard enough to break bones, but enough to hurt.

"STOP!" Leo ordered as the alarms "eeeped" off. Jaden leaned against the wall and watched his uncles nervously.

"It's Jaden," Leo whispered.

Mike and Don froze when they saw the boy.

"Shell," Mike gasped, "it…is…"

"Mike run and get Raph…_now_," Don ordered before gently offering a hand to Amber, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Where's mom?" Jaden asked as his father came sprinting into the room at top speed.

"JADEN!" Raph screamed, grabbing his son and dragging the figure into a hug.

Jaden gasped and tried to get free, freezing when he realized his father was crying.

"Dad?" Jaden managed.

"We…thought," Raph got out, releasing his son.

"Dad…where's mom?" Jaden asked, looking past his father in search of his mother.

Raph's eyes dulled and he took a deep breath.

"She's…gone," Raph managed, "we found out yesterday…she…was on her way back from visiting your grandmother and…the plane…"

Jaden froze and shook his head.

"No…" Jaden managed.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	10. Chapter 10: Scrambling for Solid Ground

**Chapter 10: Scrambling for Solid Ground**

Jaden and Amber had been ushered into the back room where the brothers would often meet.

Raph was sitting with Jaden standing a few feet away.

"What happened to her?" Jaden demanded, "what did you do to her?"

"I would never hurt your mother Jaden and you know that," Raph replied.

"Did you tell her what you were? Is that why she's dead? She couldn't stand knowing she was with a _freak_?" Jaden spat.

Amber flinched and looked down. _Is that what he thinks of me?_

Raph looked at Jaden in shock.

"What did you say?" Raph whispered.

"You heard me…you're a freak…and now I am too," Jaden spat, "nothing but a-"

"Jaden that's enough," Leo cut off.

Jaden stopped and then really looked at his father. Watched in shock as a tear rolled down his father's face.

Raph looked down and took a deep breath.

"Your mother knew…about me," Raph whispered, "she died in a plane crash…"

Jaden seemed to recoil.

"She stayed with you after knowing what you were?" Jaden spat, disgust on his face.

"Jaden stop!" Amber whispered.

Jaden froze, suddenly remembering Amber.

He saw her tears and then closed his eyes as she got up and started to leave.

"I thought you were my friend," she whispered.

"Amber I-," he started, trying to follow her.

His uncles grabbed him and failed to notice Raph move.

Raph got up and walked out of the room, heartbroken that the son he had been grieving would hate him.

He found himself in the Dojo and simply stood there…staring at the weapons rack and wondering if things could ever be the same. Raph touched his wedding ring and dropped to his knees, one Sai gripped in his hand.

"I'm sorry…" Raph whispered a tear rolling down his cheek.

He thought of Jade, his beautiful daughter, scared, tainted, and broken.

He thought of Joanna, his beautiful wife, gone…snatched away in an instant.

He thought of Jaden, his strong son, the hate that was in his son's heart now.

Raph sobbed as he positioned the Sai over his heart.

"I'm so sorry," Raph got out tears streaming down his cheeks, "I never meant for any of you to get hurt…I'm sorry."

~*~

Leo froze and looked around, realizing that Raph was gone.

"Raph?" Leo called, fear and intuition told him something was wrong.

Don turned at Leo's fearful call, Mike froze and looked toward the empty seat.

"Mike go to his wing _now_," Leo ordered, "Don check the main hallway…and you"

Leo looked at Jaden.

"Learn to keep your anger in check…your father has gone through hell the past few weeks…" Leo spat, rushing off to check the rest of the building.

Jaden froze and then sprinted toward the Dojo, somehow he just knew. Amber paused long enough to see the genuine fear in Jaden's eyes and then followed.

He got there in time to see his father raise the Sai.

"NO!!!!" Jaden screamed.

~*~

Jade jerked awake and gave a small cry of fear as the door opened and someone scrambled in.

"Jade…is your dad in here?" Mike asked.

"I don't think so," she whispered, "what's wrong?"

"We can't find him," Mike managed.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Jade cried, "What about Jaden? What happened?"

Mike gave her a sad look and looked at the photo album on the ground.

"Jaden found out," Mike whispered, "he didn't take things well."

"Daddy!" Jade screamed, scrambling to her feet, despite her pain.

~*~

Leo did a 180 when he heard Jaden's scream and scrambled toward the Dojo.

Leo burst in to find Jaden throwing a Sai away from his father and gripping Raph tight.

"DAD! DADDY!" Jaden was screaming.

Leo pushed the boy away and checked Raph over, relieved to find that the wound wasn't deep. Raph was shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks. Leo dragged Raph into a hug.

"You idiot," Leo got out.

"I…just…I'm sorry," Raph got out, knuckles tightening around Leo's shirt.

Leo held him and sighed with relief.

"Its ok," Leo whispered, "don't you ever scare me like that again. Ok?"

"Ok," Raph whispered, slumping limp moments later.

~*~

-At the Hospital-

Raph was asleep in the bed Jade was sitting next to him, hand grasping one of his. Jaden was clothed in multiple layers and sitting in a chair across from the rest of the worried family.

He'd been told the whole story for the past few weeks and realized how unstable his father really had been…how overwhelmed. He looked at his sister and felt his heart break, he nearly caused her to lose the only person she truly trusted now.

He looked up as someone walked in. All the adults started to salute.

"Relax," coaxed Bishop, "how is he?"

"Weak…he still lost a lot of blood despite…missing his mark," Leo mumbled.

Jane leaned into her husband's arm, offering as well as gaining comfort.

Leo's breath hitched a little.

Don was sitting on the other side of Raph, head in hands, shoulders tense with worry.

Mike was the only person sitting even remotely close to Jaden, but the tension in his frame and the worry there showed. Amy sat beside him, away from Jaden.

Bishop turned toward Jaden.

"It seems I need to reverse what someone has done to you," Bishop whispered.

"I don't deserve it," Jaden mumbled.

No one but Jade noticed Raph's eyes flutter open.

"Why is that?" Bishop inquired.

Jaden sniffed and hunched tighter.

"I…I nearly killed him…I was…so scared…and angry…that I stopped thinking about what he might think if I said that. I just wanted to tell him how I felt. I lost a good friend because of what I said…and I almost lost my only living parent…I don't deserve to be human," Jaden whispered.

Raph smiled a little and with Jade's help he sat up enough to see his son.

"That's…why we know you should be," Raph whispered.

Everyone looked toward him and Bishop nodded in agreement.

"Jaden…you proved by your actions to save your father's life and the words you just said that you truly understand that things aren't always how we want them to be. I have a serum that will reverse the effects, if you want it," Bishop said softly.

"Only if Amber can too…only if she wants to…if not…I'll stay like this…" Jaden mumbled.

"He already talked to me…and I want to be human," Amber whispered, her disguised frame stepping in behind Bishop.

Jaden looked up and smiled a little.

"I'm so sorry Amber…I…" Jaden started.

"You were scared…and angry. It's ok," Amber whispered, "friends fight ya' know?"

Jaden managed a weak smile.

"Yeah," Jaden managed.

Bishop pulled out two syringes and nodded toward the beds that had been set up on the other side of the curtain.

Jaden stepped within his own section and Amber into her own. Clothes were removed and the needles pricked one scaled arm and one furred arm.

Things wouldn't be the same after this.

* * *

Reviews Please???


	11. Chapter 11: Redefining Family

**Music: "Chicken Fried" by…um…I don't remember but it's a country song. OH I found it: Zac Brown Band**

**Chapter 11: Redefining Family**

When Jaden woke up a week after receiving the serum from Bishop, he was, simply put, confused, he was back to his normal form but there was a strange woman sitting next to him.

"Um…" Jaden murmured, thankful for his clothing and the covers.

"It's me…Amber," Amber giggled.

Jaden's eyes widened.

"_Amber?_" He gasped.

She smiled. Her skin was now the color of mocha, she still had almost yellow eyes, but where an influx of gold within brown. Brown irises with a starburst of gold at the center.

Amber absently twirled her black hair.

"I feel weird," she mumbled.

"You're beautiful…I mean…um," Jaden stammered, blushing.

Amber giggled.

Raph peeked his head in and shook it.

His eyes flicked to his son before flicking away.

"Hey…dad?" Jaden whispered.

Raph nodded to indicate that he heard him. Jaden's angry words still hurt, still cut deep. Raph hadn't forgotten them and probably never would.

_Freak_ had been a word he had flinched from as a teen, the word never quite lost its potency.

"Dad…I…can we talk?" Jaden asked.

"If you want," Raph whispered.

Jaden glanced at Amber who got up from her seat and slipped out, gently touching Raph's arm in comfort before she vanished around the curtain.

Raph remained where he was.

"What do you want to talk about?" Raph sighed.

"How sorry I am," Jaden whispered, "dad…I was scared…angry that you would keep such a secret from me…from Jade. I just…I didn't know what to do…I realize now why you got so mad when people were racist to others. Because technically you and my uncles were…like them…just different on the outside…but still….people. Dad…I'm sorry…please look at me?"

Raph remained motionless.

"We were going to tell you and Jade on your eighteenth birthday…I told Jade the day you showed up…she understood…when I heard you were alive…," Raph looked at his son, "I hoped…you'd understand too. Jaden…I was a lot like your sister when I was her age. Temper, attitude, everything…part of it was genetic yeah, but mostly…it was my way of hiding how much things hurt. Every time I rescued someone, helped them…anything…two things were always repeated…_monster_ and _freak_. I never forgot those words. Your Uncle Mike and Don had their share of hurt from it but they were always able to bounce back and be fine…me and Leo…we never let go of that. Leo would hide it…wear a mask under the blue one he always wore. Then at night I'd hear him screaming in his sleep and wake him up, he'd cry then. I would lash out…I nearly killed street punks just to feel like what they called me…I nearly turned into a monster some nights…"

Jaden closed his eyes and then got up and walked to his father and hugged him. Raph blinked in surprise and then hugged his son back.

"I'm sorry dad," Jaden whispered, "I was just so…"

"Shhh," Raph whispered, "I know…"

~*~

Jaden sat on the edge of his bed and sighed, they had come home late last night. Amber was bunking in the guest room on the main floor. She would be starting school on Monday when Jaden went back. Jade had a few more days off to adjust to her injuries and scars.

Jaden froze and lifted his head. He could hear crying. He got up and walked over to his sister's room and lightly knocked.

"Sis?" he said softly.

"Go away," Jade sobbed.

"Sis its me…Jaden," he coaxed.

"Just go away!" Jade sobbed, her voice accompanied by something hitting the door.

Jaden flinched and then turned toward his father's room and rushed that way.

He knocked loudly and heard a angry grunt and seconds later was standing in front of a very annoyed Raph.

"What?" Raph grumped, rubbing his eyes.

"Jade…won't let me in," Jaden said softly, dropping his hand from the prepared to knock position.

Raph scowled and quickly moved that way.

He slammed a palm against the door.

"Jade Hibari Carmen Hamato open the door _now_," Raph ordered.

The door opened a crack after a few moments and Raph looked at his daughter through the opening.

"What are you doing?" he said gently.

"Crying…" she mumbled.

Raph sighed and gently pushed the door open a little more.

"No…I'm…not…I don't have…my…" Jade blushed.

Raph chuckled.

"Honey I'm your dad…I've changed your diaper and I've chased you around the house trying to get you to put on your clothes before," Raph teased.

"I was little then though," Jade insisted, blushing.

"You will always be my little girl," Raph said firmly.

Her eyes brimmed with tears and she let him in, hugging the sweatshirt she was wearing and sitting on her bed, pulling her knees close.

Raph walked in and nodded for Jaden to leave. After Jaden walked off Raph sat on the bed next to Jade and pulled her into a hug. The door remained open due to Jade's nervousness over it being closed with men in the room with her.

Jade started crying instantly.

"I don't want to go back to school," she whispered.

Raph hugged her and sighed.

"Honey…you have to go back. You'll never be able to face anybody if you don't go back now," Raph whispered back, kissing her forehead and holding her against him.

"Can't I just be home schooled?" she begged.

"No…I've got ta' run the shop, Uncle Leo has guard duty most of the time, Uncle Don has to help Aunt April run O'Neil Tech, Casey has his job as a security guard, Aunt Lilly is a nurse, and Uncle Mikey and Aunt Amy have their jobs. Growin' up is tough, but you have to," Raph replied gently.

Jade hugged him and Raph sighed.

"How about I try to make those quesadillas your mom always made?" Raph asked.

Jade giggled.

"You always mess those up," she laughed into his chest.

"Hence the try part," Raph teased.

She giggled and nodded.

"Ok…" she whispered.

"We'll talk more later alright?" Raph said gently, cupping her chin, "princess you are still beautiful…you always will be."

"You're my dad you're supposed to say that," she whispered.

Raph chuckled.

"Even so…honey you are," Raph replied, kissing her forehead and then smiling.

Jade managed a weak smile and ruffled the short curls on her head.

"Maybe…your aunts can take you out later and help you find a new look," Raph whispered.

"Can you come?" she asked.

Raph smiled.

"I'd love to…but I need to spend so time with your brother. Plus I'm useless when I comes to girl things and hair." Raph replied.

Jade giggled and leaned against him.

"Ok," she whispered.

~*~

Jade opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the new hair style her Aunt Lilly had given her.

"Oh!" she gasped.

"See?" Jane teased. "you are still beautiful dear."

"Ok time for nails!" Amy giggled.

Jade blushed and let her aunt set to work.

"Thanks," Jade mumbled.

Jane kissed her niece on the forehead.

"You are very welcome," all the aunts told her.

* * *

Reviews Please!

Be sure to take a look at the pictures on my profile!

Jade I feel for you on the whole not wanting dad in thing...my dad gave the same stinking line before when I was mad...dads...gotta love 'em.


	12. Chapter 12: Watched and Followed

**Music:**** "Specters in the Fog" by Hans Zimmer **

**Chapter 12: Watched and Followed**

Jade stood nervously, fidgeting with her hair. Amber stood beside her. Both were nervous, but for different reasons.

Jade wasn't sure she was ready to face the school and her former friends.

Amber had never been to school before, she had chosen to wait until Jade was ready so they entered the same day.

Jade was dressed extremely modestly, a heavy leather jacket that was her father's, jeans, and a long sleeve shirt under the jacket. Her short hair was styled to the her aunts had helped her with, and her nails were painted a crimson with a small white turtle on each thumb.

Amber smiled at Jade.

"It'll be ok," Amber whispered.

Jade nodded.

"I…yeah…" she murmured, yellow-hazel eyes flicking around.

"Easy Sis," Jaden coaxed as he walked up to her and hugged her.

Jade relaxed as her brother offered her protection from the curious eyes.

Daiji walked up and offered her older cousin a smile.

"Come on," Daiji said gently, offering a hand and then hugging her cousin as they walked toward their first class.

Angelique soon joined them, her smile infectious as she hugged her cousin.

~*~

Raph walked into the shop and started working on paperwork, he stopped when he realized he had started toward Jo's office.

The others noticed his pause and exchanged pitying looks. They all missed Jo, but they knew that Raph missed her the most.

~*~

Titian was playing with some of the other kids in his class on the playground.

A man stood outside of the gate and watched the boy. As he shifted position the emblem on his jacket was easily seen.

The mark of the Foot.

~*~

Lilly froze as she suddenly felt like she was being watched. She turned to look down the hall and caught a glimpse of someone sitting in the waiting room, looking at a paper, but the paper was too quickly brought up to hide the face.

She turned and nervously continued sorting files for the doctors that needed them.

~*~

Leo walked out onto the stage with Bishop, shielding him from any attack and then took his place alongside the other guards, his eyes flicking over the crowd, ever watchful.

He paused when he spotted a semi familiar face. His eyes narrowed and he watched them carefully.

The man was moving slowly toward the front. Leo tensed and his hand slowly moved toward the gun on his hip. Bishop was giving his speech and wasn't watching the man.

Leo growled and leapt forward as the man in question whipped out a gun and aimed for Bishop. Leo charged. Throwing Bishop to the ground and out of the way.

He snarled as the bullet grazed his shoulder.

The other guards jumped down and chased after the attacker.

"Bish?" Leo panted, "you ok?"

"Yes…you?" Bishop gasped.

"Yeah…just grazed my shoulder," Leo replied, reaching down to help Bishop up.

Bishop stood and straightened his suit.

"I'm fine," Bishop told the panicking crowd.

Leo got his "flesh wound" examined and got the talking to of his life from Bishop when it became clear that the bullet had actually gone through his shoulder. Multiple stitches later and a sling and Leo was sent home to deal with a panicking wife.

~*~

Leo made it back home before he collapsed on the couch on the main wing.

He rested his head back against the couch and sighed, tired from blood loss and stress, he started to doze off.

A figure dressed in all black walked in and stood over Leo. Too out of it from blood loss to react Leo remained still as the figure pulled a blade out. The emblem of the Foot visible on his chest.

Leo's eyes fluttered.

Then sounds of kids rushing into the area made the ninja freeze and frantically look for a place to hide.

He found one just as the kids rounded the corner.

"DADDY?" Titian shrieked excitedly.

Daiji followed his gaze and gave a fearful gasp.

Jade froze and then scrambled to get her phone out.

"Dad…I think uncle Leo had heart attack," Jade said quickly into the phone as Jaden ushered the younger kids away.

"I'm fine…" Leo mumbled, "tell your uncle to stop panicking."

Jade blinked and then returned to her phone.

"Um…he says he's fine," Jade whispered

_Is he hurt?_

"He's got a sling on," Jade replied

Daiji sighed with relief and hugged Leo.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Someone tried to shoot Bishop and I got in the way," Leo replied.

"LEO!" Jane shrieked, rushing through the door and nearly bowling over the kids.

Leo groaned.

"I'm fine Sai'ai," Leo coaxed.

"Bishop said you got shot," Jane gasped as she rushed over and demanded to look at Leo's shoulder.

The other kids were laughing as Leo grumbled in frustration from Jane's fussing.

Jade smiled and returned to the phone.

"Aunt Jane is yelling at him," Jade laughed, "he's got a hurt shoulder but other than that he's fine."

_Ok…please don't call me unless he does next time so I don't have one ok?_

Jade smiled and giggled a little.

"Of course dad," she laughed.

~*~

Don exited his office and headed toward the parking lot.

A figure followed him, the Foot emblem just barely visible.

~*~

Raph got out of his Cobra and headed toward the tower entrance, a laptop bag slung over one shoulder as he carried the bills and other various management paper work in the other arm.

Two cars parked on the street and men got out, a few men came from the alley and walked by as he started to go in.

~*~

Mike leaned against the steering wheel and drummed his fingers on it as Amy rushed out to him.

Mike had picked up Nick earlier after he had gotten into detention and hadn't been able to go home with the others.

Amy got in and kissed him and sighed when she saw Nick.

"What did you do?" she asked gently.

Nick flinched.

"Um…nothing I just-" Nick started.

"Nick Hikarui Hamato," Mike said sharply.

"I…pulled a prank on the teacher," Nick muttered.

Amy sighed.

Mike glanced in the review mirror and then glanced back again.

"Amy," Mike warned.

Amy glanced at him.

"We're being followed," Mike whispered.

Amy tensed.

Mike jerked the steering wheel to the side as another car rushed at them from an alley.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	13. Chapter 13: Attacked

***Ok Guys I'm a little disapointed in the lack of reviews, I started updating early for all of you. Of I don't get at least 5 reviews for this today I will go back on hiatus until March. You've been Warned.***

**Chapter 13: Attacked**

Mike barely avoided being hit. Amy screamed and Nick gave a terrified shriek. Mike jerked the wheel back and struggled to out of the area.

"DAD!" Nick screamed, pointing toward the front.

"HOLD ON!" Mike shouted, spinning the wheel so the on coming car would hit his side and avoid Nick and Amy.

Four vehicles slammed into each other. Mike's car took the brunt. His head smashed against the window as the car in the front connected with his legs and pinned them under the dash.

Amy screamed as the other car slammed into her side and her body twisted.

Nick just kept screaming, his blue eyes wide with terror.

~*~

Raph tensed as the men came into view, his hands forming fists when he saw the emblems on their shirts.

Raph glanced between the two approaching groups and shifted nervously. Too many to fight unarmed. Cursing his bad luck he took off at a dead sprint and jerked the door open, dashing in and hitting the emergency lockdown button after he slammed the door closed.

Instantly alarms started going off and bars sealed the entrances and windows.

Raph turned and sprinted up the stairs to the elevator and scrambled in, dropping the things he was carrying in the process.

~*~

Leo jumped to his feet when the alarms started going off and immediately took charge,

"Everyone to the safe room now!" Leo shouted.

The kids sprinted to where they were supposed to be, followed by Jane and Lilly.

"I what to help!" Jaden shouted, turning Leo so he could look him in the eye.

"Defend the kids," Leo shouted back.

"But!" Jaden started.

Leo grabbed the boy's arm with his good hand.

"If they get past me…you…your sister and Daiji…have to defend the kids and your aunts ok?" Leo said sharply.

Jaden nodded and shot off, glancing behind to see his uncle prepare to attack the person getting ready to come off the elevator.

~*~

Don glanced behind him as he heard shoes on pavement. His gaze landed directly on the emblem.

"No," he gasped.

Don lengthened his stride and moved quickly toward his car, jerking the door open and scrambling in. He peeled out and headed out of the parking lot at 60mph. The ninja cursed and touched ear buds.

"Donatello has just left the parking lot," they snarled.

~*~

Raph barely avoided being slammed into the back wall when the doors opened.

"LEO IT'S ME!" he yelped, ducking down.

Leo twisted to avoid hitting Raph and stood panting, good hand shaking.

"What happened?" Leo gasped.

"Foot…they're back and outside. They must've been trailing us for weeks," Raph growled.

"Not having enemies seems to have made us lose our touch," Leo muttered.

Raph snorted.

"Where's everyone?" he asked, glancing around and seeing the abandoned kitchen.

"Safe room," Leo replied, then froze, "Don, Mike, Amy, and Nick are still outside of the building."

Raph's eyes widened and he gave a faint moan of fear. They were locked out of the safety of the tower. Not even Don's access codes would let them in.

Leo scrambled to the phone and called Don. Raph grabbed his own cell and frantically dialed Mike.

~*~

Mike moaned as he heard his cell going off. He started to turn his head and simply whimpered as pain shot through his skull.

Amy and Nick remained limp in their seats. Mike slowly moved his hand toward the holder for his phone. His hand brushed Amy's and his eyes opened slowly.

When they opened, despite the pain it caused to his head, he screamed.

~*~

Don pulled up to the garage door that led under the tower and tried to open the door. Then realization hit him…the tower was in lock down. Gritting his teeth he spun the car away and toward downtown. Three vehicles flanked him as he floored the petal and hung on for dear life.

He had to get to the lair…it was the only other safe place. He glanced over at his phone as it went off.

~*~

Raph glared at the cell in hand and shivered.

"Leo…" Raph called.

The alarms had stopped going off but the place remained tightly shut, no one in and no one out, so shouting was no longer needed to be heard.

Leo looked his way.

"Mike isn't picking up…" Raph whispered.

Leo flinched and dialed Don again.

"Neither is Don," Leo whispered, "…Raph…where are April and Casey?"

Raph tensed and swallowed.

"Not in the tower," Raph managed.

The sound of something being knocked over caught both of their attentions. Leo whipped around, dropping the phone and grabbing the first thing he saw, a cheese knife, that had been laying on the counter.

Raph dropped his jacket and slipped into a defensive crouch. Seconds later a ninja slipped out of the shadows and shot toward the elevator.

Raph sprinted after him but the doors closed.

"HE'LL LET THEM IN!" Leo shouted, scrambling for the stairs, desperate to beat the ninja to the main floor. Raph slammed his fist against the elevator doors before sprinting after Leo.

With his injured shoulder, Leo wouldn't be able to fend off many by himself.

~*~

The ninja turned and scattered as cop cars came peeling into the area. Abandoning their attack and returning to the shadows.

~*~

Don ditched his car and scrambled toward a man hole cover. He just managed to get down before the other cars came into the alley where he had left his car.

Don sprinted down the hall and toward a place he hadn't been in years.

Don paused and frantically looked around, then turned and sprinted down another walk way. He found the door, wrenched it open and then shot toward his old lab and ripped the dusty coverings off the computers.

He frantically typed out a code and then sank into his chair as the place went into lock down.

Don gripped his head and leaned against the desk.

~*~

Amy lay limp in the seat next to Mike and Nick was slumped over in a weird angle.

Mike was quickly sedated by medics as the ambulance that had been called arrived. The vehicles that had hit him had vanished as others had come running to help.

Mike was awake long enough to hear what the medics said.

"They're gone…the boy's neck is snapped…her head…" the medics said softly, gently removing the battered bodies and covering them.

~*~

A lone figure sat in darkness, a robotic body that hadn't been seen on Earth in years.

Oroku Saki was back.

The Shredder wanted revenge.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	14. Chapter 14:Revelations and Agonized Rage

*****Hey guys i'm not updating on weekends anymore, i need the typing time. Thanks for reviewing yesterday*****

**Chapter 14: Revelations and Agonized Rage**

Leo walked slowly toward the safe room and entered the code that would open it. He and Raph had just heard about Amy and Nick. The shock hadn't faded yet.

Daiji shot out of the room and embraced her father when she saw him.

"Daddy?" Daiji whispered.

"Leo?" Jane and Lilly asked softly.

Leo dragged Daiji into a one arm hug and kissed the top of her head.

Titian reached for Leo.

"Daddy!" he begged softly.

Leo knelt and let Titian hug him, before standing up and looking at the others. He seemed weighted down by something.

"Lilly…Don wants you and the kids to meet him in your wing of the tower. Jade and Jaden your dad wants you in your wing. It's time to tell them," Leo whispered.

"Tell us what?" William asked.

Lilly nodded to Leo before ushering her curious children away.

"Titian is too young," Jane whispered.

"I know…will you…take him aside while I talk to Daiji?" Leo asked.

Jane nodded and kissed him before lifting the boy and walking away. Daiji walked beside her father quietly as he lead them to their wing of the tower.

"Otosan?" she whispered as he gestured for her to sit down.

Leo touched the photo album that he had made for this day. All the old pictures had been copied and reprinted by Don, Jane had put each into four photo albums. The master one was in the family library.

With a sigh Leo picked up the photo album and handed it to Daiji.

"Ojo-sama, there is a secret that your uncles and I have kept from you kids. Your mothers knew…you remember what happened to Jaden?" Leo asked softly.

"Yeah…Bishop had to reverse a mutation on him," Daiji replied.

"The people that wanted Jaden to be mutated were trying to make a point," Leo whispered, "they were tying to tell us that we could be changed back."

"Back?" Daiji whispered, her green-grey eyes confused.

Leo handed the photo album to her and then waited.

~*~

Don walked into the living room, holding his photo album and took a deep breath before starting.

After a while the kids looked at their father, saw the worry and grief that was etched into his features.

"Dad…is there something else?" she whispered.

Don nodded.

"Uncle Mikey, Aunt Amy ,and your cousin Nick were in a wreck," Don started, "Mikey is hurt very bad…"

Don closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Lilly moved closer to him and held his hand, her own tears falling, he had already told her.

"Your aunt Amy and Nick…didn't make it. They were killed in the wreck," Don whispered.

William froze and then got up, shaking his head. Angelique gave a little sob and wrapped her arms around herself.

~*~

Jade squeezed her eyes closed and leaned into the hug her father had offered. Raph had told them about Amy and Nick.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" Jade sobbed.

"Your uncles and I took their Master out of power…broke them down. They want revenge," Raph whispered.

Jaden leaned into his father as a hug was offered.

~*~

Three days later Mikey was released from the hospital and allowed to come home. His brother's sat beside him as he slept fitfully. Injuries both physical and emotional needed to heal.

Days later there was a tenseness to the family that hadn't been there before. Don was hacking into every building he could, barely leaving the lab he had in his wing of the tower. Leo trained until his injured shoulder protested. Raph took out his Sais and began training like he had a as a teen. Muscle began to show up again, muscle that Raph had started to lose.

Daiji, Jade, and Jaden insisted that they be allowed to fight alongside their father's if the time came. William and Angelique did their best to help their father in his searches. The tower became an ultimate fortress.

Mikey remained distant, he seemed lost. It wasn't until Leo walked into the dojo one day and spotted Mike training like a mad man that the worry began to set in. Mikey had began training to destroy the bodies of enemies. Mike had began to saver the concept of slaughter. He shouldn't even be able to walk yet, but determination had set in.

"Mikey," Leo called gently as he entered the Dojo.

Mike turned toward him, once laughing blue eyes, dark with rage and pain. The Nunchucks Mike was holding were his son's, tucked in his belt were his own.

Leo flinched a little, but hid it.

"Mikey," Leo sighed, walking forward slowly.

"What?" Mike snapped, blue eyes blazing, "calm down? My wife and my son are _dead_ thanks to the Foot. Whoever is in charge…is _mine_."

Leo tensed and closed his eyes.

"Rage will only cloud the mind and revenge will only darken the heart," Leo whispered.

"I don't care," Mikey spat, turning away from Leo, "let it…maybe it'll give me the strength to kill the one in charge. To avenge my family."

"What about the family that is still here for you?" Leo asked.

The only response was the sound of Nunchucks hitting the practice dummy.

* * *

Reviews Please???


	15. Chapter 15: Funerals

**I know it's short but here's my gift for the weekend...Monday will be the ensuing of all things intense...**

**Chapter 15: the Funerals**

Leo, Don, and Raph stood around Mike as he stood next to the caskets that held his wife and son. Sorrow and comfort stretched from every member of the family to each other.

Grief was not something to be tampered with, it could either cause some one to become cold and hateful or cold and distant.

Mike had become the first. He now swore over his family that he would avenge them. That the Foot would pay.

The others flanked them, standing in a semi-circle around the brothers. Fear and worry for Mike's stability etched into their hearts.

Mike shed few tears as his family was lowered into the ground.

Amy's casket was covered in lilies of the valley and her grave stone had them etched into it:

_Amy Renee Hamato_

_1993-2030_

_Beloved wife, sister, daughter, and mother._

_May your joy and love stretch over your family still._

_Rest in Peace_

Mike remained motionless as the casket was lowered, only his eyes following and then flicking over to his son's casket.

Nick's casket was lowered down next to his mother's. the grave marker put in place and then covered.

_Nick Hikarui Hamato_

_2018-2030_

_Beloved Son, may your joy continue to influence the heart of your family. _

_Rest in Peace._

Leo gently pulled Mike to him and hugged the unresponsive figure.

It was not until they returned home that the depth of Mike's grief was known.

Raph found Mike screaming in agony into his pillow and weeping uncontrollably. Raph scrambled forward and pulled Mike close.

"It's not fair," Mike sobbed, leaning into the comfort of his brother's arms.

"I know," Raph whispered, hugging his younger brother and weeping with him, "I know."

Leo and Don peeked in before coming forward and wrapping Mike in a hug, pulling Mike into a embrace of love and comfort.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!

Sorry for the short chap. Just a transition one.


	16. Chapter 16: Don't Mess With Daddy

**Chapter 16: Don't Mess With Daddy**

It had been a week since Amy and Nick's funeral. Mike had continued to train as if he were preparing to attack the Foot by himself.

Mike quit the job he had been working and trained, he barely ate, barely slept. His brothers had to drag him out of the dojo to get him to do any sort of personal hygiene, let alone get him to rest.

Mike was asleep now, thankfully, on the couch. His brother's were talking softly as they waited for the kids to be ready for school.

"What are we going to do Leo?" Don sighed, "he's…not even himself."

Don rubbed his temples and sighed, worry etched there.

"I know how he feels right now," Raph muttered, glancing toward the blonde in the other room, "I know how desperate he is right now. Guys…he needs help. I thought they all left me, Mike saw his family murdered."

Leo nodded.

"I know, starting tomorrow he's going to a psychiatrist twice a week," Leo sighed.

"You're making him go to a shrink?" Raph growled.

"He needs help Raph," Leo snapped, "I'm not Master Splinter, I can't be our father! Ok? I don't know what else to do!"

Don and Raph stared at him and then sighed.

"You're not feeling well are you?" Don asked softly.

"No…I'm not…and I'm worried sick on top of it. I can't sleep, every noise has me on edge, my shoulder is still healing. I'm worried, I'm scared, I…I just don't know what else to do," Leo ended in a whisper, sinking to the floor and resting his head on his knees.

Raph sank down next to him.

"Sorry bro," Raph muttered, "I'm just…"

"I know…worried too," Leo sighed.

Don glanced down the hall as the kids came out of the elevator.

"I'm really not comfortable with them going to school," Don mumbled.

"Neither am I…but Jane is there too," Leo whispered, he gripped his forehead with his good hand.

Raph flinched, realizing how worried Leo really was. Leo didn't just have to worry about his kids, he had to worry about his wife too.

"DADDY!" Titian shrieked.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" William called.

Leo groaned and stood up, moving toward the crying boy. Leo scooped up the boy and hugged him, talking softly to him. Titian calmed down after a bit and relaxed against his dad.

Raph checked on Mike before walking over and wrapping a nervous Jade in a hug.

"It's ok," he whispered to her.

"I don't want to leave here. It's safe here, I'm scared dad," she murmured.

"It's time to be strong," Raph coaxed, "you can do this princess."

Jade nodded and hugged Raph again and Jaden let his father hug him. Amber found herself pulled into a hug as well, she felt her frantic heart rate calm under the comfort of those she now considered family.

~*~

Titian clung to Leo as he talked to the teacher.

"Well hello Mr. Hamato," the teacher greeted.

"Morning," Leo greeted.

"Hey Titian, you ready to work on ABC's today?" she asked, smiling at the boy.

Leo smiled and glanced down at his son, who was clinging tightly to him.

"He's just nervous. May I speak to you and the Principle about something important?" Leo asked.

"Of course, let me have another teacher keep an eye on all of these kids," the teacher replied a little nervously.

Leo convinced Titian to play before slipping out and heading down the hall. He entered the Principle's office and sat down to wait for the teacher.

"You seem nervous Mr. Hamato, were you a trouble maker in school?" The Principle teased lightly.

Leo chuckled.

"Exact opposite, though I never went through school, we…my brothers and I grew up on the streets. My dad I guess was the quote 'principle' at home. I just tended to get called in to get lectured on making sure my brothers stayed out of trouble," Leo replied with a chuckle.

"Ah…your father asked you to help with disciplining your own siblings?" she asked, looking slightly confused on the concept.

"My father was from Japan and grew up in a traditional family. The eldest son would eventually become the leader of the clan, so his siblings and others must grow up seeing him as an authoritative figure. Which was me," Leo replied.

"Interesting concept. Personal curiosity here, can you speak Japanese?" she asked.

Leo chuckled.

"Ohayo, Hajimemashite. Watashi no namae wa Hamato Rio," Leo greeted.

"Oh very nice, what did you say?" The principle asked.

"I said good morning, nice to meet you. My name is Hamato Leo," Leo replied.

"But you said Rio?" the woman said softly.

"The Japanese Phonic for my name is 'Rio'. There is no direct translation for 'Leonardo'," Leo replied.

"Oh, interesting. Oh Mrs. Fairchild thank-you for coming," the principle greeted.

"Sorry Mrs. Gomez, John wanted me to have the kids move to his room," Mrs. Fairchild replied.

"That's fine," Mrs. Gomez replied.

Leo sighed before telling them why he was there.

"It has become apparent that the enemies we thought were gone have come back. We have recently discovered that my brother's wife's plane was hijacked by one of their loyal fighters. The crash that took her life, was an attempt to brake my brother. Just recently, they also caused a wreck that resulted in my youngest brother's wife and son being killed. I am asking that Titian is n_ever_ left alone, a few seconds is all they need to grab him. Until we can figure out our next move, the kids will remain in school," Leo started, "This gang for lack of better term has been a nuisance to our clan for generations back, we've always been enemies. They've not forgotten the defeat and exile we gave them almost sixteen years ago."

"Wait…are you _the_ Leonardo Hamato…the one who slaughter the Saki Industry Guards?" Mrs. Fairchild nervously.

Leo looked at her and nodded.

"Oroku Saki was the head of the Foot Clan. He went by Shredder to his enemies," Leo whispered, "I've fought him before and almost didn't live through it."

Mrs. Gomez and Mrs. Fairchild eyed him. Mrs. Gomez was the first to speak.

"Very well…what exactly do you-" she cut off as an alarm was pulled.

Leo stood and looked around in confusion.

"Someone's in the building that isn't supposed to be," Mrs. Gomez said quickly.

Leo gritted his teeth and gingerly removed his sling he tossed it aside before reaching from to remove two butterfly swords from his back, the sheaths and cross straps visible under the jacket as he moved.

"You carry knives?" Mrs. Fairchild gasped.

"When I have to, I'd rather use my Katanas, but they're harder to hide," Leo replied.

Leo began moving toward the doorway in silence. Everyone in the office froze as three figures came in. Leo remained just inside the door way, just out of their line of sight. The men came in and headed for the principle and Mrs. Fairchild. They never got the chance to speak.

"KIYAA" Leo shouted, lashing out and knocking the first to the ground with one kick.

The other two dodged and lashed out, knives out and ready. Leo gritted his teeth as he fought, straining to keep his injured shoulder from taking too much of the brunt.

Mrs. Fairchild, watched in shock as the man that she had been speaking to only seconds before turned into a blur of movement.

"My…god," Mrs. Gomez gasped as the last ninja crumpled to the ground.

Leo stood panting, T-Shirt now showing once hidden muscled arms, his jacket had been tossed off somewhere.

"I have to find my son," Leo gasped out, charging out of the office and down the hall. Mrs. Gomez started to follow then grabbed the intercom.

"Mr. Hammer, only allow the man Titian recognizes as his father in!" she ordered into the intercom.

~*~

Mr. Hammer jumped at the sound of the order on the intercom and looked toward the window of the classroom door.

Titian was sitting huddled by it, his eyes searching frantically for his father.

"Otosan!" Titian cried when he spotted his father.

~*~

Leo stopped as four other ninja appeared. Silver-grey eyes flashed with a deadly light, the ninja grinned before coming forward.

Leo chuckled.

"I'm not sure you want to fight me," Leo growled.

The ninja paused.

~*~

Raph had just finished talking to the Principle of the high school about the family situation and was heading outside when alarms started going off. Raph stopped and let go of the door, he was in the building, he had his Sai and he knew the Foot were there.

Raph gritted his teeth and walked back to the office. He dropped his jacket outside the locked doors and waited.

They were there in seconds. The ninja balked when they saw him and shifted nervously.

"Well hello," Raph growled, "I could use the workout…you wants to be my punching bag first?"

Raph dropped into a crouch and pulled his Sai from their hiding place.

~*~

Jade and Daiji tensed as the alarms started going off, they looked at each other and Jade paled.

Daiji grabbed her and squeezed it.

"It'll be ok," Daiji coaxed.

Jade nodded, glancing toward the door as Jaden came rushing in with Angelique.

"We're all together now," Angelique gasped as the teacher locked the door.

~*~

Jane locked her door and simply hoped that no one came in. her kids were all waiting for her instruction.

"Everyone follow protocol for Lockdown alarms," Jane ordered.

~*~

Don stopped talking as the alarms went off and stood up. He was at William's middle school.

"They're here," he growled.

Don pulled a short cylinder out of his pocket and hit a button, it lengthened out to be a Bo in seconds.

Don slipped out into the hall just before the office doors locked and waited, brown eyes flashing.

The ninja came but froze at the sight of Don prepared to fight.

"You really shouldn't have messed with our kids," Don growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Reviews Please!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17: Saki's Entrance

**Here we are again guys: I hate to do this, but apperently if i want to know that people are reading then i have to. Five reviews at least before i update tomorrow.**

**Chapter 16: Saki's Entrance**

Leo sheathed the butterfly swords and kicked two katana up, catching them in one fluid movement. They weren't cheep steel, like a lower level Foot ninja would carry, they were the much more valuable and stronger steel blades of a higher ranking ninja.

"Nice blades," Leo told the two unconscious figures.

Leo walked over to the teacher's door and knocked.

Titian was waving frantically for Leo to see him.

"OTOSAN!" Titian cried frantically, pointing behind his father.

Leo turned and froze.

"Saki," Leo gasped.

"Most curious transformation Leonardo," Saki mused, "Perhaps I should see if you still bleed as badly as before."

"How did you get off that asteroid?" Leo growled.

"Figured you'd ask. I have friends who didn't like me being stranded there. Took the fools long enough-" Saki cut off as Leo launched himself at the armored figure.

Saki twisted, dodging Leo's attack. Leo landed, twisted and dropped into a crouch.

"Fool, I will destroy you!" Saki hissed.

Leo dodged as Shredder lashed out.

"STOP!" a man shouted, a cop.

Saki lashed out with his hand claws as Leo twisted to avoid the cop's warning shot. He caught Leo's injured shoulder, making Leo yelp.

"I SAID STOP," The cop ordered.

Leo groaned and ducked down.

"I CAN'T!" Leo shouted.

Saki grinned evilly as he saw that Leo was now bleeding and attempting to protect the injured area.

Shredder threw one last attack, just barely catching Leo's right arm. Leo grunted as Saki vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The cops grabbed him and pressed him up against the wall. They quickly patted him down and removed the Butterfly Swords, tossing them aside before grabbing Leo's arms and jerking them back.

"You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," The cops old Leo.

Leo grunted and bit back a yelp of pain as they gripped his bad shoulder.

"OTOSAN!" Titian shrieked, trying to get out of the room and get to his father.

"STOP! HE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT THE KIDS!" Mrs. Gomez shouted, rushing up to them and arguing with the cops as they started to make Leo walk away.

The cops released Leo who sank to the ground, clutching his arm.

Mr. Hammer opened the door allowing Titian to rush over to his father.

"OTOSAN!" the boy cried, rushing forward with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Leo dragged the boy into a hug and just sat there, clutching his son and thanking God that he had been able to fight as he had.

~*~

Raph twisted and leapt upward to avoid the blade of the ninja below him. Four others lay sprawled on the ground.

Raph cussed and gripped his side as bullets were fired by the cops that had came in.

"Stand down!" they ordered.

The remaining ninja vanished and Raph let his Sai's drop before raising his hands and turning around.

Cops rushed forward and grabbed his hands before patting him down.

The doors of the office opened and the Principle rushed out.

"Don't!" he gasped, "he protected us!"

The cops released Raph, who relaxed and sat down, lightly touching his side and pulling it back to see blood.

Raph shuddered and gently pulled his shirt up.

"RAPH!" Jane gasped, rushing forward when the cops let her by.

The principle had called her down to the main area moments after the threat had vanished. The twins, Daiji, Amber, and Angelique weren't far behind her.

"PADRE!" Jade screamed, pushing past the cops and pressing her hand to the injury.

Jaden shook a cop's hands off him and rushed forward.

"DAD!" Jaden gasped, dropping to his knees and frantically attempting to check his father's injury.

"I'm fine," Raph snapped.

He jumped as his cell went off and gently answered it.

"Yeah what?" Raph snapped.

_They attacked the High School too?_

"Yeah…" Raph sighed, "I got shot by the idiot cops…I'm fine don't freak."

_I just got off the phone with Leo…Shredder's back._

"WHAT?" Raph roared, sitting up and then gripping his side as pain seared through the area.

_Yeah…I know. I'm almost back to the tower. Leo's getting a police escort home with Titian. You good to bring everyone home?_

"Yeah, we'll leave here in a minute. Gotta go Don," Raph sighed, hanging up and wrapping his kids in a hug before swaying to his feet.

He pointed to his Sais and Jade picked them up for him. Raph cleaned them off on the Foot Ninja's suit and returned them to their hiding place.

~*~

Lilly met them at the door of the tower. She was worried sick about Raph's injuries. Leo was out cold in the Medical room, Don had knocked him out to check the shoulder over better.

Jade clung to her father and with Jaden made sure he didn't trip coming upstairs.

"Leo? Titian?" Jane asked when she had reached her sister-in-law.

"Don knocked him out, other than a hurt shoulder he's fine," Lilly comforted, "Titian's shook pretty good but he's not hurt."

Jane looked relieved and rushed past.

Lilly quickly checked over Angelique and eyed the Daiji worriedly.

"I'm fine…" Daiji whispered.

Lilly squeezed the girls' shoulders and then rushed off to help Don with Raph.

Amber looked around nervously and shifted anxiously. Her eyes worried.

Jaden glanced at her and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"It'll be ok," He whispered, "we're safe in the tower."

~*~

Mike froze and turned toward the door of the Dojo. Three ninja stood there. Mike's eyes narrowed and he turned toward them as he prepared for an attack.

Then a figure in armor stepped out of the shadows as the other ninja bowed.

Mike stepped back, eyes widening in horror.

"No…" he breathed.

* * *

Ok everyone…reviews make me happy.

"Adjusts door of bomb shelter"


	18. Chapter 18: Battle Royal

**** Forgot to tell all of you there will be time jumps in this story as well. Two short jumps, and multiple big ones. Ready?**

**Ok back to the story.****

***Also for my snap yesterday apparently Fanfiction is having an anurism or something and I'm not getting alerts. So sorry about that! (that is no excuse not to review) XD.**

**Chapter 18: Battle Royal**

Mike's blue eyes narrowed.

"NO!" he screamed, pulling the Nunchucks out of his belt and leaping forward in an all out attack.

Mike twisted as a ninja met his attack with swords. The ninja was dead before he hit the ground.

Mike landed, with his 'chucks whirling, blue eyes blazing, ready to kill. Shredder moved forward, joining the attack.

Mike screamed in rage and pain as he felt the edges of the Hand-Claws scrape his unprotected back.

He lashed out, denting the armor and robotic arms with the force behind each blow.

~*~

Leo groaned as he came to.

"I'm going to kill you Don," Leo mumbled.

Don snorted.

"I'd like to see you try with your shoulder like that," Don muttered, "How ya' feeling?"

"Wonderful," Leo snapped as he sat up, gingerly holding his arm.

Raph chuckled and then pulled in a hiss of pain. He was sitting up on the other side of the room with his arms above his head as Don wrapped his middle.

"Ah…poor Raphie," Don teased.

"I'm going to help Leo kill you," Raph growled.

Don snorted again and then finished putting the bandages in place.

Lilly slipped in as he was cleaning up, handing Leo a sling.

"Leave it on, you're not twenty anymore," She chided.

"Thanks for the reminder," Leo muttered, grumbling as his bad knee protested the adding of his weight as he stood up.

"Where're my kids? Jane?" Leo asked after he put the sling on.

"Titian is down for a nap I believe, Daiji is working on homework with Angelique, Amber, and Jade. Jaden is attempting to find Mike and William is busy working on that invention he started a while ago," Lilly replied, "Jane is making lunch."

Leo sighed and walked out toward the main kitchen. Raph got up and followed him out, pulling his shirt on.

Leo walked over to the couch and gently covered up Titian before turning toward the computer room and poking his head in to check on the girls.

"Hey dad," Daiji greeted when she saw him, "How's your shoulder?"

"Fine," Leo sighed before walking over to her, "Jane will have something ready for lunch here in a bit."

~*~

Raph walked into the kitchen and sat down. Jane smiled a greeting.

"How're you feeling anisan?" Jane asked.

"Peachy," Raph muttered.

Jane giggled and shook her head. Don and Lilly joined them after a few minutes, Lilly started helping Jane and Don sat with Raph. Leo slipped in moments later and sat with his forehead in his good hand.

"Something's not right," he mumbled suddenly.

Everyone froze and looked at him, before movement happened. Raph and Leo jumped to their feet and scrambled toward the Dojo, Don rushing after them, intuition guiding their progress.

Lilly and Jane froze and after looking at each other they ran for the children.

~*~

Jaden paused before entering the dojo and felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Mike fighting so many at once.

Jaden gritted his teeth and spotted his Butterfly Swords on the rack. Jaden moved quickly, grabbing the swords and leaping forward to help Mike, they ended up standing back to back .

"GET OUT OF HERE JADEN!" Mike shouted.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU FIGHT ALONE!" Jaden shouted back.

Seconds later Leo, Raph, and Don charged in, grabbing their weapons and joining the fight.

Leo tossed his sling aside. Forcing him self to fight with the bad arm.

"Great…" Raph snarled as three ninja engaged him in a dance of death, "who wants to die first?"

They all sniggered.

Leo engaged Shredder and lashed out muscled arms straining as he blocked each blow. Don and Mike attacked from al sides and continued the assault.

Jaden fought toward his father and joined him, father and son fighting alongside each other.

~*~

Daiji and Jade stopped before entering the safe room and turned charging down the stairs without glancing back. They had already decided to help.

Daiji gasped as she and Jade entered the hallway to the dojo and found multiple ninja between them. Daiji spotted her Tassen and Katana. Angelique rushed up with Amber.

"We're helping too," they announced.

"Our parents are going to kill us," Jade muttered.

All the girls laughed a little and then as one shot forward and kicked, punched, and scrambled toward their weapons.

Daiji grabbed her Tessan, the white and silver of the painted steel fan glittering as she caught a blade with it and tossed it aside. She grabbed her white and blue Katana in the same motion and cut the man down. She froze in shock at the sight of so much blood but was forced to recover and block another attack.

Jade grabbed her Sai and began fighting toward the adults. She dodged an attack and lashed out, spinning at the same time to kick out.

Angelique whirled her bow and knocked ninja aside as she charged toward her flagging uncle and cousin.

Amber found a Bow and a quiver of arrows and started firing off arrows, ninja started dropping like flies. Amber also grabbed a short Tanto to ward off various ninja who got close.

Leo caught sight of the elder of the kids fighting alongside them and felt a wave of fear wash over him as Daiji struggled to fight off multiple ninja at once. A swell of pride quickly replaced his fear when he saw that she was holding her own. Raph grunted as the kids found their way to him and Jaden. Together all six of them worked in and out of the bulk of the ninja and slowly worked toward Don who had been isolated from Leo and Mike.

Leo let out a shouted war call before turning and attacking with triple the strength he had before. He snarled in rage as his bad arm stopped allowing him to move it and managed to tie it to his belt and still maintain the same distance he had from Shredder's hand-claws. Mike was fighting like a mad man. Don had been liberated from his isolated fighting and was now working on getting back to Leo and Mike.

Leo screamed as Shredder's hand-claws caught his bad shoulder, tearing through the already torn skin and slamming him against the wall. Leo screamed and his knuckles tightened around the hilt of his Katana.

"OTOSAN!" Daiji shrieked as she scrambled forward.

Mike paused and spotted Leo's fallen Katana from when he had dropped it when his bad arm had been hurt and snatched it up.

Unknowingly, but at the same instant both Leo and Mike plunged a blade into the middle of the Shredder's armor, hitting the Utrom at the same time.

Mike's voice broke past the din of all the fighting.

"FOR AMY AND NICK!" Mike screamed.

Shredder's mechanical head snapped back as the Utrom's death throes wracked the small body within.

Leo sank to the ground and Mike jerked the blade back out, plunging it in one more time. Shredder dropped to his knees. Mike left the blade as his shaking body begged to be allowed to rest and Raph managed to grab Leo and drag him out of the way as the robotic body collapsed forward. Leo gritted his teeth and got to his feet, glaring at the ninja that were staring in horror at their fallen leader.

Mike turned and looked after the ninja. At the sight of the Hamato family united and their leader dead the ninja turned and vanished.

With a roar, all four of the brothers leapt as one and chased them out of the tower. As the doors slammed shut and the dark figures vanished they turned to find the children staring at them in stunned amazement.

Leo and Raph were both shaking the injuries they had received earlier plus the ones they had gained from this battle wearing them down in exhaustion. Leo crumpled onto the medical table as the group got to the medical room.

They were joined moments after Don paged those in the safe room, by Lilly, Jane, and the two youngest.

~*~

Jane peeked in on the sleeping figures of Leo and Daiji, the two had curled together on the couch with Titian after Leo had gotten cleaned up.

She smiled and kissed each softly after slipping in and picking up a blanket.

"My Knight, and my little kunochi," Jane whispered. (kunochi-female ninja)

She gently covered the three up and smiled at Titian, whose hand was grasping his father's.

"My little ninja to be," Jane murmured, "you're so much like your father already."

She smiled before slipping out to head toward Mike's wing of the building to check on the youngest of her brother-in-laws.

She could not begin to describe the relief that she felt that April and Casey had called earlier, that James had arrived home only minutes after Bishop's special ops had removed Shredder's body.

~*~

Lilly peeked in on Don and the kids to find father and daughter out cold on the couch while William was curled against his father, watching the movie that had been put in only moments before.

Lilly smiled and walked forward.

"Hey sweeitie," Lilly whispered to William.

"Shhh…they're out," William cautioned.

Lilly smiled and nodded, gently adjusting the blanket over the sleeping pair before sitting down with her son.

William curled against his father and let his mother hold his hand.

~*~

Raph slipped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel as he peeked into the living room to see Jade sound asleep, with Jaden and Amber curled together.

Raph raised an eye brow and chuckled softly. The two were asleep but Jaden was obviously holding the girl.

Raph sighed before walking forward and after grabbing a blanket, he eased himself into the lazy-chair next to the couch and was out cold in seconds.

~*~

Mike was sound asleep on the couch when Jane peeked in to check on him. She covered him lightly and smiled.

"Thanks Mikey," she whispered, "thanks for protecting my husband."

The sleeping figure only twitched in response.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19:Broken Heart

**Chapter 19: The Broken Heart**

~*~NEXT MORNING~*~

Don stood quietly outside Leo's door and took a deep breath before starting to knock. After going in to check on Mike he had discovered the still body of his younger brother.

It seemed that Mike had simply slipped away in the night, there had been no injuries that he had hidden, he had not been poisoned, nor had he committed suicide.

It was as if he had just wanted to go, to be with his family again.

Don's grief over the loss of two sisters, and a nephew, had no match for the utter weight of agonized grief he felt for the loss of his brother.

Leo opened the door after Don knocked.

"…Mikey…he's…." Don struggled.

Leo closed the door and rushed toward Mike's wing of the tower to find Raph already sitting on the floor weeping.

"NO!" Leo wailed, sobbing as he rushed forward and lifted his youngest brother into his arms.

Cold skin met warm skin.

Wails of grief met silence.

~*~

The ground had been turned up next to Amy's grave a new headstone put beside it, and a casket sat awaiting the entrance into the ground.

_Mike's body had been examined to find out the reason behind the youngest brother's death. Nothing could be found, but after hearing the story about Mike's family the mortician declared that Mike's death was simply the result of a broken heart._

"_I've seen it happen before," he had said._

Leo closed his eyes and let tears roll down his cheeks as the casket was lowered. Raph stood stock still, tears streaming down his cheeks, his children beside him. Don remained still, sorrow etched into every feature, tears simply streaming. Lilly had her head buried in his chest and he simply held her.

The kids stood next to their families and wept softly.

"Otosan? Where's Uncle Mikey?" Titian asked.

Leo bowed his head and bit back a sob as he lifted his son and hugged the boy tight.

"He's gone to be with Aunt Amy and Nick," Leo whispered.

Daiji sobbed as Jane hugged her.

~*~

Raph was sitting in the back room that the brothers had used as a meeting room when Leo slipped in. It had been over a month since Mikey's death, though the initial pain of the grief had started to fade the sorrow remained.

"Why?" Raph whispered, "why'd he have to go? We've lost so many already…losing him…"

Raph shook his head. Leo laid a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know…things…are just…strange without him around," Leo sighed, "just as strange as when we lost Sensei."

"But at least then we had you," Don mumbled.

Leo looked toward Don and smiled weakly.

"But we have no one to stand in Mike's place…no one could ever replace either of them, Sensei or Mike," Leo sighed, sitting down next to Raph.

"Titian," Don said gently, cracking a grin.

"How so?" Leo asked softly, raising a dark eye brow.

"He just told Jane he wanted to be a ballerina," Don laughed.

Leo moaned and Raph busted up laughing.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!!


	20. Chapter 20: Decisions

**Yes male ballet dancers **_**do**_** in fact exist…they are rare…I mean seriously who wants to be considered girly? lol**

**Chapter 20: Decisions**

**Two months later**

Leo was helping Jane with the dishes when Titian came shooting through the room at top speed and tripped.

Tears started seconds later.

Leo smiled a little and dried his hands before walking over to his son.

"Hamato Titian Yoshi…show me how strong you are," Leo sad softly.

The boy's training had started a few weeks ago. In beginning his training as a ninja Titian had learned that his father would expect him to be strong, cuddling days were over.

Titian stood up and sniffed.

"I'm strong Otosan…see?" he said softly.

Leo smiled and dropped into a crouch at his son's level.

"I see that," Leo whispered, "…Titian…do you still want to learn to dance?"

Titian brightened instantly.

"HAI!" the boy exclaimed hopefully.

Leo chuckled.

"Show me how strong you can be, make sure your room stays clean, and train hard. Show me that you want to, ok?" Leo whispered.

Titian nodded.

"Hai Otosan!" the boy whispered, shaking with the effort of standing still.

Leo smiled and ruffled the boy's dark hair.

"Go on and play," Leo coaxed, smiling as the boy dashed off.

"Did you mean that?" Jane asked as Leo returned to helping her.

"I guarantee you after two practices he'll be bored," Leo replied, smiling a little.

~*~ONE WEEK LATER~*~

Leo stood next to a counter with Titian bouncing beside him. A young woman with fiery-red hair and bright green eyes greeted them. She was dressed in a simple leotard with a tutu attached.

"Hello I'm Asenka how can I help you?" she greeted.

Leo sighed and glanced down at his son before giving the young woman a double take.

"You're Asenka Romanov?" Leo asked, startled.

She laughed.

"I get that a lot. I studied in Russia, born and bred there as well, I come from a line of dancers. So how can I help you?" she smiled as she asked.

"My son would like to learn ballet…is that um…allowed?" Leo sighed.

"Yes, of course we welcome young men," Asenka laughed, "here is a list of supplies he will need and the retailers that sell them."

Leo took the list and scanned it.

"Thanks…um when can he start?" Leo asked, glancing at his son who was watching the kids in the other room.

"Once he has all of the things on the list and you have set up a schedule for his practices," Asenka replied, turning to Titian, "so you want to learn ballet?"

Titian grinned before replying enthusiastically, "Yes!"

~*~TWO WEEKS LATER~*~

"Hey Titian," Raph greeted spying his nephew in his leotard.

Titian waved and grinned.

Raph smirked when Leo walked in carrying a bag and Titian's ballet flats.

"Bored after two practices huh?" Raph laughed as he walked by.

"Shut-up," Leo snapped.

"Uncle Raphie LOOKIE!" Titian demanded.

Raph sighed and turned to see the boy step into first position.

Raph suppressed a comment.

"Good job kid," Raph chuckled.

Leo glared at him.

"What?" Raph asked innocently after the boy had rushed off to show his mother.

"Don't say a word," Leo growled, dropping the bag on the couch in the main hall.

Don chuckled as he walked in.

"Failed yet again to convince Titian that ballet isn't cool?" he asked.

Leo grumbled and walked over to them.

Raph was smirking.

"Raph….if you don't tease Titian about being in ballet…I won't bring up the dress incident," Leo said with a grin.

Raph's face was priceless.

"Fine," Raph snapped.

Don busted up laughing and clapped his hand on Raph's back before heading off to check on William.

As Don was preparing to enter he heard an explosion.

"WILLIAM!" Don gasped, scrambling into the room to see the boy ruffling his brown hair in frustration.

He turned at his father's panicked cry and blushed.

"What happened?" Don demanded.

"Um…I panicked," William replied.

Don groaned and turned heel, before striding out.

"You are way too much like me," he sighed.

* * *

Review Please!!!


	21. Chapter 21: Senoir Year and What?

*****Time Jump Guys: Three years later*****

**The twins are 19, Amber is 18, Daiji is 18, Angelique is 16,Titian is 8,William is 11. James is 26, April is 44, Casey is 48 (I accidentally messed up their ages), the guys are 43, Jane is 42, and Lilly is 41.*****

****Sousofu is "great grandfather"**

***** Idai na Sousofu is "great, great grandfather"**

**Chapter 21: Senior Year and What?**

Jaden glanced over at Amber as he got up, he had been sneaking past his father to sleep with her for almost a year now.

Amber stirred.

"Ummm…Jaden?" she yawned.

Jaden kissed her gently before getting up.

"I gotta go…dad'll flip if I'm not down to practice with everyone else. Meet ya' during lunch," he whispered.

Amber nodded before curling back up.

Jaden hastily got ready before slipping out and back toward his wing of the building. He slipped in the door and toward his room, freezing when the light flicked on.

"How ya' doing this morning?" Raph growled.

Jaden slowly turned toward Raph.

"Good…I went for a ru-," Jaden started.

"You think I'm stupid don't you?" Raph cut off.

Jaden shifted nervously.

"You two at least using protection?" Raph asked.

Jaden shifted nervously and nodded, blushing.

"Get ya' butt ready for practice…_now_," Raph ordered.

Jaden scrambled out of the room as Raph stood up. Raph shook his head.

"Way too much like me," he muttered before heading toward his room.

Jade smiled at Jaden when she saw him.

"You told him didn't you?" he growled.

"Nope, wish I did…he already knew," Jade laughed.

"And you didn't tell me?" Jaden snarled.

"Why? Scared? Better be…if dad would've whipped me for sleeping around…he's going to kill you," Jade laughed.

Jaden grumbled before slamming the door of his room.

Daiji smiled when she came into the dojo and spotted Titian practicing with Leo. Titian had already began looking a great deal like his father, same build, same hair, nearly the same eyes.

The boy followed his father through a Kata and grunted as he messed up. Leo stopped and gently corrected Titian's stance.

Daiji rushed forward and joined them, slender frame twisting into a Kata on the other side of her father.

Leo gently corrected her foot work after a few seconds. Daiji grinned as Leo stopped them and showed the proper foot work.

"Now try," Leo suggested.

Daiji nailed it on the first try but she already knew this Kata, it took Titian two more tries but he figured it out.

"Yes!" the boy whooped.

Leo chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Morning Ti," Jade greeted as she came in, "morning Daiji."

"Morning," both chimed.

"Morning Jade," Leo greeted, "how are you this morning?"

"Wonderful," Jade piped.

Leo stopped and raised a dark brow.

"Ok Dad I get it!" Jaden's voice snapped down the hall.

"Jaden! You get your behind back here _now_," Raph ordered.

"Oh wonderful," Leo sighed.

The others giggled.

Amber got to her feet and slipped into her bathroom. She hadn't been feeling well lately and she had a nervous suspicion of why. A couple weeks back she and Jaden hadn't been so careful. She was beginning to suspect that she was pregnant.

Amber slipped into the bathroom and pulled out a test she had hid there.

Jaden grumbled as he entered the shop. Jade was teasing him endlessly and Raph was forcing him to work on cleaning the shop, rather than working on the cars and hover cycles. Upon graduation last year both he and Jade had chosen to help out around the shop rather than go onto college. Raph had urged them to go on but neither chose to, they had chosen to stay near home and simply help out in the family business.

"JADE! I GOT COBRA OVER HERE! 2033! HOVER BRAKES ARE BUSTED!" a man called.

Jade sighed and saluted her brother before dashing off to help, her short, curled hair bouncing as she dashed off.

"What is it Pedro? Can't figure it out?" Jade teased as she came over.

"Ah shut-up," Pedro snapped, he was older, used to the now "classic" vehicles.

Jade smiled and patted the older man's hand before sliding under the vehicle to check the damage.

Daiji laughed as Amber followed her into class looking upset. It was both their Senior year, as well as Don's kids senior year. William had chosen to skip grades and get to their level, Angelique was taking college classes in school as well her regular classes.

"Oh Amber I _told_ you that Raph would be mad," Daiji laughed, hugging the girl.

"Yeah…" Amber muttered, sitting down and huddling close.

"You ok?" Daiji asked softly, noticing how quite the girl was, "you don't look like you feel well."

"I'm…not feeling well," Amber sighed, nervous that her secret would be revealed. How was Jaden going to take this?

Raph?

She was definitely dead.

"Maybe you should head home," Daiji suggested softly.

Amber shrugged miserably.

"Sure," she whispered, "come with me to the office?"

Daiji nodded and jumped up to follow her friend out, quickly explaining that Amber was sick.

Daiji followed her to the office where Amber got a pass to leave.

"You sure your ok to go by yourself?" Daiji asked, "You could call Jaden to come grab you."

Amber tensed and then relaxed…I did give her an opportunity to talk to him alone.

"Go ahead and head back to class, I'll call him," Amber said with a gentle smile.

Daiji smiled and hugged her.

"Only if you're sure sis," she whispered.

Amber nodded and took out her phone after Daiji left.

Jaden flicked his phone open when it started going off, wincing when he caught sight of his father's frown.

"Hello?" he asked softly, continuing to sort the files his father had assigned him.

_Jaden…could you please come pick me up? I'm…not feeling well and I don't really want to take a cab._

"Uh…Dad caught me earlier…I'll do my best but he's not so happy with me right now," Jaden mumbled nervously.

_Let me talk to him…please._

"Alright," Jaden mumbled nervously.

Raph got up and started to take the phone.

"Here he is," Jaden managed as Raph snatched it away and pointed back toward the assigned cleaning duties.

"Hello?" Raph asked sharply.

_Raph…could you let Jaden come pick me up? I'm going home sick and I really don't feel like taking a cab._

"He's in trouble right now, I'll come grab ya'," Raph replied, his tone gentler afterhe realized who he was talking to.

Jaden grumbled as he continued to clean.

Raph tossed the closed phone toward his son.

"JADE! YOU'RE IN CHARGE 'TILL I GET BACK!" Raph shouted as he headed out.

Jaden moaned and sighed, putting the phone back in his pocket.

Titian grinned as his name was called, today was show and tell. By special permission, he'd been allowed to bring a family heirloom, Sousofu Yoshi's Katana.

Titian gently picked up the case and sat it on the table.

"This Katana has been in my family for five generations now. It was my Idai na Sousofu Rojin-Hitori's first but he passed it onto his son, my Sousofu Yoshi, Then to my Sofu Hahen, who in turn gave it to my Otosan Leonardo Rio, who said someday it will be mine," Titian said proudly as he gently opened the case and pulled out the sheathed sword.

Titian carefully unsheathed the blade and let the light hit the polished steel.

A boy raised his hand.

"Yes," Titian greeted.

"Um…what did all that…mean?" the boy asked.

"OH! Sorry…I forgot to translate for you. Um…My family was from Japan, so we tend to speak Japanese at home sometimes. The sword started out as my Great, Great Grandfather Rojin-Hitori's, which passed to my Great Grandfather Yoshi, then to my Grandfather Hahen, then to my father Leonardo," Titian quickly replied.

"Can we touch it?" a girl asked.

"No," Titian said firmly, "It's very sharp and my Otosan said no one can hold it but me."

"Does it have a name? Like sometimes people names their swords," another boy asked.

Titian grinned before responding.

"The Katana's name was Wastashi no tsume no kageryu but after my Sousofu Yoshi received the sword he named it Teng Shen. The original name meant "my claw of the shadow dragon" and the current name came from the name of My Sousofu's fiancée who died before they could be married," Titian replied.

"Thank-you Titian," The teacher said with a smile.

Titian carefully sheathed the blade and sat it in it's case before heading back to his seat and setting the case on his chair.

It was an early out today, the only reason he had been allowed to bring the blade.

When the bell rang Titian jumped to his feet an rushed out with the case clutched close, backpack bouncing.

He paused when he came out of the school and look around for his father.

"OTOSAN!" Titian greeted excitedly when he spotted his father leaning against the building.

Leo chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, taking the sword case and settling it onto his shoulders.

"Did you have good day?" Leo asked.

"Yep, they all thought the Katana was cool, they asked like a million questions!" Titian exclaimed.

Leo chuckled and hugged his son.

Raph opened the door of Amber's wing of the building and let her in.

"Um…Raph…I-" Amber started as Raph headed toward the living room.

Raph stopped and turned to her.

"You alright?" he asked softly.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out before bursting into tears.

Raph rushed over and cradled the girl.

"Hey, hey…shhhh," Raph attempted to sooth.

"I haven't told Jaden yet…but…I'm scared," she sobbed.

"I'll call him, we're going to talk ok?" Raph whispered, hugging and rubbing the upset girl's back.

"Ok…you're not mad?" she sobbed.

"Nah…not at you…well…I'm upset you two weren't more careful. But no I'm not mad at you honey…Jaden's getting the lecture," Raph coaxed.

Amber giggled a little.

"He's getting into trouble twice today," she said as she whipped her tears away.

Raph chuckled.

"Get comfortable and I'll call him," Raph said as he walked into the other room.

Amber slipped into her bedroom and closed the door.

"I'm going to kill him," Raph growled as he dialed his son.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!!

Be sure to vote in the poll on my profile!!!


	22. Chapter 22: News for the Family

**Chapter 22: News for the Family**

Jaden walked into Amber's wing of the building to find her curled on the couch and his father leaning back against the door frame.

"Um…hi?" Jaden managed.

"She needs to talk to ya'," Raph said sharply, jerking his head toward Amber.

Jaden shifted nervously and slipped past his father. Raph watched the two as Amber nervously began to tell Jaden her news.

Jaden staggered and then collapsed onto the couch beside her. Raph eyed his son as the young man gently touched Amber's stomach through the blankets.

"Really?" Jaden managed.

Amber nodded. Jaden paled suddenly and looked toward his father.

"Are…you…going to-" Jaden started.

"Kill you? No…make you work the shop like a mad man…yes. I'm also making you make a choice now. Either do this right, like I did with your mother, or consider yourself in a heap of trouble," Raph interrupted.

"Of course I will, I'll take care of both of them," Jaden whispered, "if…you want Amber."

Amber nodded and leaned into a hug that Jaden offered.

"I'm going to be a dad," Jaden gasped.

Amber giggled, "Raph you're going to be grandpa."

Raph snorted and rubbed his temples.

"You're not even a little excited that you're going to be grandfather are you?" Jaden teased nervously.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen for another five years at least," Raph snapped, "oh…and you have to tell your sister."

Jaden froze, color draining from his face. Realization hit home.

"I-I…can't-" he gasped, "dad she'll hate me."

"She'll be mad yeah, but Jaden she's your sister…after all she's going to be an aunt. Consider your kid spoiled rotten," Raph chuckled, "Amber ya' need anything call me or my idiot son. Alright?"

Amber giggled and nodded, leaning into Jaden.

"Get a court date or something set up and your aunts I'm sure will help get some sort of wedding party thing together," Raph sighed, "Jaden I expect you back at the shop by three, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Jaden called as his father slipped out.

~*~

Raph was heading out as Leo brought Titian in. The boy was chattering about his day as Leo stopped and gave Raph a startled look.

"What are you doing home?" Leo asked as Titian headed upstairs by his father's urging.

"Might as well let ya' know…there's going to be a new member of the family coming," Raph sighed, "I'm…can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth…I'm going to be a grandfather."

Leo laughed and slapped Raph's back. Raph groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Oh Raph…hang in there," Leo laughed.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I know Jaden'll take good care of Amber and the kid…I would've killed him," Raph sighed.

"He's a lot like you Raph…he'll do by her right and he has us to turn to if he gets overwhelmed. How are you planning on telling Jade?" Leo replied

"I'm making Jaden tell her," Raph sighed.

"Congrats bro, feeling a little old right now?" Leo teased

"Why am I the one that always has things happen first?" Raph moaned.

Leo chuckled and patted Raph's shoulder again.

"Get going, we'll have a family meeting tonight," Leo coaxed.

Raph grumbled but walked off, shaking his head in frustration.

~*~

Daiji muttered as she fought with the computer in front of her.

"I _know_ you work…you stupid thing," she muttered.

"Having problems?" a young man asked.

Daiji blushed.

"Um yeah…computers hate me," Daiji said softly.

The young man leaned over and hit a few keys before the screen switched and everything she thought she had lost appeared on it.

"How'd you do that?" She squeaked.

"Heh…I'm unfortunately cursed with the ability to figure computers out really well," he chuckled, "Derek."

He offered his hand.

"Daijikiseki," Daiji greeted.

The man raised a dark eye brow.

"Wow…complicated name almost as bad as my last name, I'm a pure blood Cherokee," Derek chuckled.

"Cool…oh wait did you do the Pow-wow dance last year in front of the school? For Multicultural day?" Daiji asked.

Derek ruffled his dark hair and blushed.

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Isn't your family doing the thing this year? Japanese-American heritage?" Derek asked, sitting backwards in the chair beside her.

Daiji blushed a little.

"Yeah…I can't tell you though it'll ruin it," she teased.

"Fair enough," Derek laughed.

Daiji laughed and shook her head.

"Um…would you…maybe…like to….go see a movie with me?" Derek asked softly.

Daiji blushed.

"Um…I'd have to run it by my dad," she murmured.

Derek arched an eyebrow.

"Aren't you eighteen?" he laughed.

"My dad is _really_ protective," she sighed, "if you knew my whole family history you'd understand."

"I consider that a good sign. Hey here's my number, just text me when you know, I've gotta run before my teacher freaks," he laughed.

Daiji watched him go and smiled.

"Ok…" she mumbled.

A few seconds later, after she was sure he wasn't still in the computer lab, she squealed happily.

~*~

Jade sighed as she typed in the vehicle's issues and added the amount in.

"Well…long time no see Hamato," a man's voice greeted.

Jade looked up quickly and smiled when she say who I was.

"Kevin!" she gasped, "It's…been…wow…hi."

He laughed as he leaned against the counter to talk to her, his blue eyes full of humor.

"You look great," he said gently.

Jade sighed and tossed a short curl.

"Not really," she muttered, rubbing the scar on her left cheek.

"No I'm serious, I hardly recognized you. The scars are fading out really nice," he comforted.

Jade blushed a little.

"Thanks for being nice," she whispered, eyes flicking back toward the screen.

"So how much do I owe you guys?" he asked.

Jade glanced at him and then at the screen

"What make and model?" she asked.

"Um…Chrysler, Joy," he replied.

Jade raised an eye brow.

"Expensive toy for a cop," she teased.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"My uncle who I've only met twice decided to randomly buy me a car and just give it to me. No explanation, nothing," Kevin sighed, "I just wish he wouldn't have chosen the ugly yellow."

Jade laughed and shook her head.

"I thought the same thing when I fixed it this morning. Who would chose this color?" she laughed, "I do detail work for cars and bikes by the way."

Jade slipped the payment receipt and a pen to him so he could sign.

"Really? Any possibility that I could convince you to repaint my car?" he asked, handing her the paper and the pen back.

"Oh maybe," she teased.

"How about this, I'll take you to a nice restaurant, pay for everything and you paint my vehicle and I'll still pay for the paint job," Kevin offered.

"Are you seriously trying to ask me on a date?" she teased.

"Is it working?" he replied with a grin.

Jade laughed and shook her head.

"Um…I guess. As long as you let me have free rein on how I paint the car," she replied.

"As long as there are no ponies, pink flowers, or butterflies it's a deal," he replied straight faced.

Jade managed to maintain her composure a whole heartbeat before she busted up laughing and had to grip the counter to stay upright. Kevin soon followed suit.

"Deal," Jade gasped out.

Kevin held out his hand and Jade put her's in his, his shook her hand gently and then slipped a note with his number on it.

Raph walked in just in time to see Jade watch him leave, all smiles.

"What's with you?" Raph asked, eyeing the retreating figure in question.

"Um…I have a date," she replied.

"WHAT?" Raph snapped.

Jade laughed before dashing off.

"He's taking me out to dinner," she called over her shoulder.

Raph rubbed his temples in frustration, muttering in Japanese.

~*~

Leo sighed as the adults joined him in the back room. Raph was sitting backwards in the chair, head in hands, muttering darkly.

Jane took her seat while chatting with Lilly who sat beside her. Don came in and sat opposite of Raph and raised a eyebrow at his muttering brother. April came in seconds later and after hugging the girls she sat down, Casey rushing in behind her.

"Where's James?" Jane asked.

"Picking up Titian," Leo said softly, "Raph has an announcement to make."

They all looked at him expectantly.

"I hate you," Raph snapped in Leo's direction.

"Love ya' too bro," Leo teased.

"Ah hell…I'm going to be grandfather," Raph sighed.

"WHAT?" Don gasped.

April squealed happily and hugged the muttering figure.

"I'm making Jaden work the shop nearly by himself…because he didn't use protection on top of sleeping with Amber. They've worked out a date for a priest to marry them in central park. She wants you ladies help getting stuff organized," Raph mumbled.

"Wow…" Don laughed, "I feel old."

"Same here," Leo and Raph both muttered.

James peeked in a minute later and slipped in. when he received the news he grinned and patted Raph on the back.

Raph grumbled in annoyance.

"Hey, um…I have an announcement too," James sighed.

"Yeah?" They all asked.

April and Casey smiled at each other.

"I'm engaged," James said with a grin, "Um her name is Asenka-"

"Asenka Romanv?" Leo gasped.

James blushed.

"Yeah…Titian dance instructor," James mumbled.

Don, Raph, and Leo all exchanged a confused glance. They would be talking later.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23:Brotherly Discusion

**Chapter 23: Brotherly Discussion**

~*~ LATER THAT NIGHT~*~

"Ok Don you said that-" Raph started.

"I know…but-" Don sighed.

"Tell me…please tell me that something isn't going to happen to cause some huge family feud here," Leo begged.

Don flinched as a burst of light and a young woman appeared, holding the time scepter.

"Renet?" Leo gasped, completely thrown off by her random appearance.

"HI! UH…wait…um…what was I supposed to do? OH YEAH!!!" Renet said quickly.

Raph blinked and rubbed his temples, suppressing a sigh of annoyance.

"Um Lord Simultaneous, said that I needed to tell…warn you about Asenka, she's going to, mess things up around here if…Oh that wasn't what I was supposed to tell you….Asenka will…will…um…trick…get…what was it? Oh I think…baby isn't James'? Was that it?" Renet mumbled softly, "no… argh…I'll be back."

She vanished with a burst of light.

The brothers all looked at each other.

"Um…" Raph managed.

"I took notes," Don comforted, "what I basically got was that Asenka was going to cause some great mess around here."

"Yeah we got that part Brainiac," Raph muttered.

"Leo…Renet said that Asenka was going to steal…or trick someone…Leo…what if…Cody's father was yours?

Leo sat bolt upright in shock.

"Don…the possibility of that happening is slim to none," Leo snapped, "I'm staying as far away from her as possible. On top of that…I CAN'T! I've been off fertility drugs for years."

Raph sighed.

"Even so bro…Titian sure isn't old enough…and Daiji isn't exactly male…so unless James climbs in bed with her, nothing happening there," Raph put in.

"No…if she so much as comes near me…I'll…I'll-" Leo started.

"Hey guys Dinner's ready!" Jane's voice broke through Leo's enraged ramblings.

All of them felt a nervous fear creep over them.

What if that did happen?

Leo's marriage would be at stake, let alone their friendship with April and Casey.

What if it wasn't Leo?

What if Daiji ended up pregnant?

What if Asenka tricked Titian when he got older?

Why? Why would she do such an act?

None of them were ready to face this possibility.

Jaden took a deep breath before knocking on his sister's door. Jade opened it and blinked.

"Hey what are you up to?" she asked.

"Jade…I…need to tell you something," Jaden whispered.

She gave him a worried look.

"Are you and Amber not-?" she started, starting to place a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"No…we're getting married," he said softly.

"OH! Well Congrats!" Jade replied, smiling and then slowly she got very quiet, "Jaden?"

"Amber's…pregnant," Jaden whispered, "I…"

"Oh…" Jade whispered, "oh…um…well…I…congrats…bro…I-"

Jade started to leave but Jaden pulled his sister into a hug.

"I'm scared to be a dad sis. I…feel bad about rubbing things in for you…I just," Jaden started.

Jade pushed him and smiled.

"I'm happy for you. Jaden…I guess I've accepted that I'll more than likely never have kids. Consider your kid spoiled rotten. Now if you don't mind I have to find something to wear for my date Friday," Jade said firmly.

"You aren't mad?" he managed.

"Sad…a little…but no. I'm not mad," Jade whispered.

Jaden seemed to relax and relief washed over his features.

"Good because I don't think I could've handled you being mad at me," Jaden sighed.

Jade laughed before she pushed him out of her door way and closed her door.

The next day all three brothers were still nervous about the issue, tension could be felt. April and Casey were simply thrilled to know that their son was going to be getting married.

"Two weddings coming up," April sighed, "I feel so old right now…I remember when James would play with Mikey on the Wii and…when Jaden was just a baby."

"Yeah," Jane sighed, "Oh to think Daiji is trying to convince her father to let her go on a date…"

April laughed, "Oh golly I bet that's going well."

"As well as can be expected," Jane sighed.

Suddenly both women turned as Daiji ran shrieking into the room.

"OTOSAN SAID YES!!!!! She squealed.

Jane hugged her, laughing as he daughter celebrated and then rushed off to call Derek. Jade walked over a few seconds later.

"Um…would you be willing to help me go dress shopping Aunt Jane?" Jade whispered.

Jane turned to the girl a nodded.

"Of course," Jane chuckled.

"Can I come too? I want to find something nice to wear for my date," Daiji asked as she came back.

"Yes we'll all go, all us girls," Jane laughed, pointing to Angelique who and been grudgingly watching the two.

Angelique immediately smiled and squealed in delight as Jade an Daiji hugged her.

"WE'RE OFF TO GO SHOPING!" the girls shouted.

"Wait Amber!" Daiji gasped, turning and sprinting toward Amber and now Jaden's wing of the building.

Daiji knocked on the girl's door and waited.

Amber peeked out and gave her a curious look.

"Want to go dress shopping with us?" she asked.

"Give me a sec," Amber replied with a smile, closing the door and then emerging a few minutes later.

"How're you feeling?" Jane asked as the young woman joined them.

Amber grumbled.

"Tired, but I want to come," Amber replied, "my stomach has at least calmed down."

Daiji grinned before hugging her friend.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!!


	24. Chapter 24:Shopping and the Dates

**Music:**** "Cleaning this Gun" by ___________ (or Sai…or Katana)**

**Chapter 24: Shopping and The Dates**

Daiji gently pulled a crimson dress off the rack and took it over to Jade.

"No," she said instantly, "It's cut too low…ugh…how am I going to find anything that will hide my scars?"

Jade moaned and leaned against the wall, looking utterly miserable.

Daiji sighed and returned the dress, smiling when she caught sight of a crimson and black dress that had been beside it. The black was the heart shaped top of the dress, an array of black lace on black silk chiffon, contrasting beautifully with the crimson skirt.

Daiji rushed over with it and showed it to Jade.

"No!" Jade moaned, "It's even more low cut!"

Jane spotted the dress and took it from her daughter.

"Oh Jade I think I'll look beautiful on you," Jane urged, "try it on."

Jade muttered but obliged her aunt.

Daiji spun off to find her own dress, shifting through the racks to find a power blue dress of chiffon and silk. She smiled, it was casual enough to wear to a movie, but elegant enough to be considered dressing up.

Jade was stepping out of the dressing room as Daiji returned.

"OH JADE!" she gasped, "you look great!"

Jade mumbled and shook her head, arms wrapped around her chest and blushing.

"It shows my scars," she whispered.

Lilly tipped her niece's head up.

"Jade, honey you look beautiful," Lilly urged.

Jade shrugged.

Amber came up a few seconds later cradling a white dress.

"Your wedding dress!" Daiji and Angelique squeaked.

Amber blushed and slipped into the other dressing room to try it on. As she stepped out with it on the others gasped. It was simple, but elegant, silk and slightly beaded.

Jade gave Amber a almost sad look before she slipped back into her dressing room and changed back into her jeans, and layered top. The scars hidden quickly, she felt a few tears fall and for the first time in a long time she grieved over the decision she had made three years ago.

She wiped her tears away before she slipped out, putting the dress on the rack that would ensure that it would be taken away. She walked among the racks and hid from the others, pretending to shift through the various, brightly colored, dresses. She found one that was pitch black, with faint roses embroidered in lace across the chest, it was like a tube top, but it also came with a simple black jacket the covered her shoulders.

Jade smiled a little and checked the size before pulling it off the rack and slipping past the others into the dressing room.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled after a few moments. She was comfortable wearing this and it still looked beautiful.

As they checked out Angelique twirled the skirt of her lavender dress and smiled, she had chosen the dress for upcoming prom, who knew who she'd go with though.

Jade hid her dress from them as she approached and quickly placed it on the counter as the woman at the front rang up the dress.

She smiled in relief as she got out of the store with it.

"Where's Aunt Jane?" She asked as she noticed that her aunt wasn't with them.

"Oh she found something she liked," Lilly replied, "Sapphire blue."

Jade, Amber, Daiji, and Angelique blushed. Daiji moaned.

"Great…I forgot tomorrow's date night…" Daiji muttered.

The others laughed, stopping when they saw that Jane had joined them.

"You girls ready?" Jane teased.

They all grinned and nodded, still blushing slightly.

~*~Friday Night~*~

"I can't get my hair to cooperate!" Jade snarled, "DAD!"

"What?" Raph shouted from the other side of the wing.

"I need your help," Jade moaned.

She jumped when he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ya' decent?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jade replied, opening the door.

"What ya' need?" Raph asked.

Jade pointed helplessly to her hair, to which her father simply raised and eye brow.

"Jade…I don't know if I can-" he started.

"Just hold the straightener and pull down slowly to straighten the back," she urged.

Raph sighed and stepped behind his daughter to help, muttering as he successfully managed to burn his fingers twice.

"How do you not burn yourself?" Raph snapped.

"Don't touch the straightener pieces, just hold the…ow! The handle," Jade yelped.

"Sorry," Raph sighed, "Ok I'm getting one of your aunts…I'm useless here."

"NO!" Jade cried, "Dad I want you to help."

Raph sighed and gingerly picked the straightener back up and resumed the said task.

After a few minutes Jade smiled and hugged her dad.

"Thanks Padre," she whispered.

"No prob' princess, now hurry up…I want to see that dress ya' bought," Raph chuckled.

"Ok," Jade whispered.

Raph sighed as he walked out and into the main room, "I'm getting too old."

~*~

Daiji finished letting her curls fall and smiled as she slipped out in her dress.

The pale blue silk falling around her as she walked out into the living room.

Leo smiled as she twirled before hugging him.

"Thanks Otosan," she whispered.

Leo sighed and hugged her.

"Got your fan?" he mumbled.

Daiji giggled.

"Yes Otosan I have my Tassen. Do I really have to take it?" she sighed,

"Hai," Leo ordered.

Daiji giggled softly and leaned into her father's hug.

"You're scared aren't you?" Daiji murmured.

"No…just worried about my little girl and realizing how old I am," Leo murmured back.

Daiji smiled and looked up into her father's thoughtful face. He was remembering when she was just a baby and wishing things were still the same as he realized how fast time had gone by.

"I'm still your little girl, Otosan," she whispered.

"I know," Leo replied.

~*~

Jade shrieked when she saw that her black dress had been replaced with the crimson and black one that her aunts had said looked good on her.

"WHERE IS IT!" She shrieked, scrambling to find the dress.

"Jade?" Raph called.

"IT'S GONE!" Jade wailed, "I CAN'T GO!"

"What are you talking about? Ya' Aunt Jane said ya' left it down stairs so she put it in there," Raph replied.

"NO THAT'S THE WRONG ONE!" Jade wailed, pressing her head into her hands.

"I can't go," she moaned.

Raph knocked and then started to peek in.

"DON'T COME IN!" Jade yelped.

Raph quickly closed the door.

"Jade…get decent so I can help ya' find it," Raph snapped from the other side of the door.

Jade whimpered and quickly put her sweat pants and sweat shirt back on.

"Ok," she moaned.

Raph came in and spotted the "wrong dress" and raised an eye brow at his daughter.

"Why won't you wear that?" he asked.

"It shows my scars," Jade snapped, feeling miserable.

"Jade…if he doesn't accept you with ya' scars he ain't worth ya' time," Raph said firmly.

Jade looked up at her father and then to the dress.

"What if everyone stares?" she whispered.

"Wear ya' scars proud prin', they're battle scars, ya' fought back," Raph replied, sitting down as he pulled her into a hug.

Jade sniffed and then leaned into his hug.

"But-"she started.

"Wear it princess," Raph ordered softly, "You'll look beautiful."

Jade sniffed and nodded into her father's shoulder.

~*~

Leo pulled out one of his Katana and began polishing it as Daiji brought Derek in. Derek paused, eyes widening as he spotted the blade on Leo's lap. Daiji resisted the urge to moan, protective father strikes again.

"Um…this is my dad," Daiji whispered.

"Derek Gaya'nula-Waya," Derek greeted.

Leo offered a hand and shook it as Derek took it.

"Well good to meet you," Leo greeted.

"Otosan!" Daiji hissed.

Leo ignored her.

"What time will you have her home?" Leo asked.

"Um…Mid-" the boy started.

"Ten? Good," Leo finished.

Derek shifted uneasily, eyes flicking to the Katana and then back to the face of the clan leader.

"Otosan!" Daiji hissed again, struggling to maintain her smile.

"I'll be waiting up until she's home. Have a good time you two," Leo said softly, returning to polishing his Katana.

Derek nodded and Daiji pulled him out of the room.

"Sorry," Daiji moaned as they exited the tower and headed toward the waiting car.

"It's fine, other than I never, under any circumstances, want to give your father a reason to use that sword, he seemed cool," Derek laughed.

Daiji moaned.

"It's a Katana by the way, and trust me…you don't," Daiji sighed.

Derek laughed and opened her door for her.

~*~

Kevin walked up the stairs toward the wing of the tower that Don had directed him to and took a deep breath before knocking.

The door opened to reveal Raph standing in the door way, a Sai shoved in his belt and the other held loosely in his hand with a polishing rag.

"Hey Kevin," Raph greeted, opening the door enough for the young man to slip past, "How old are you?"

"Um…twenty-three sir," Kevin replied, eyeing the blades that Raph had.

"Hmmm…four years older than my princess," Raph mussed.

"Sir she is nineteen…and-" Kevin started.

Raph looked at Kevin and leveled a Sai at the young man's face.

"Hurt my princess and not even being a cop will save you," Raph hissed.

"Of course sir," Kevin gasped out, backing into the wall.

Raph nodded and dropped the Sai.

"Want something to drink?" Raph asked, "Sprite, Coke, Tea,…water?"

"Um water sir," Kevin managed.

Raph nodded and walked into the kitchen. Kevin took a deep breath and followed the fierce figure.

"Ok breathe," he whispered to himself, "and definitely don't make papa mad."

Jade came out a few minutes later, she had found her black jacket and was wearing it over her dress. She took a deep breath before entering the kitchen where she could hear the two men talking.

"Um…hello?" Jade managed to whisper as she came in.

Kevin turned and smiled when he saw her, absently adjusting his suit.

"Hello," he replied.

Raph eyed the two, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Jade spotted her father's Sai and her yellow-hazel eyes narrowed.

"PADRE!" she gasped, pointing toward the offending blades.

"What?" Raph asked innocently, "It's the same day I clean them every week."

Jade moaned to which Kevin laughed.

~*~

Raph joined Leo and Don in the main kitchen after those two had left.

"So how're you two doing?" Don asked with a chuckle.

"Peachy," Raph snapped.

"Wonderful," Leo muttered, rubbing his temples, "We still agreeing to let Jaden and Amber take over Mi-Mike's old wing?"

Both other brothers shifted nervously but nodded.

"Yeah," Don mumbled, "might as well it's just sitting empty anyway."

"Yeah…it's about time someone used that place," Raph whispered.

All three were silent, remembering the family that had been there and the family that would be living there.

"It's time that someone lived there again," they all whispered.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!!


	25. Chapter 25:Wedding and the Gift

**Chapter 25: Wedding and the Gift**

Leo paused at the door of Mike's old wing. He took a deep breath before unlocking the door and pushing it open. Leo looked back at Raph and Don, they both swallowed before nodding.

Leo stepped in and shuttered, tears starting to come, he whipped them away quickly before taking a shaky breath and walking forward. He carefully removed the sheets on the TV, and the rest of the furniture. Leo swallowed, before looking at his brothers.

"Let's get this over with," Raph rasped, hastily whipping tears away. Don turned and went back down the hall, whipping his own eyes.

_Jade and Daiji had returned and been sent to bed an hour ago. Both had claimed to have had a great time, Daiji had spun around, chattering excitedly with her mother as Leo had looked on and rubbed his temples. _

Leo sighed and shook himself visibly.

"What do you think we should…get rid…" Raph stopped, his eyes closed, tears already streaming.

"Should we do this?" Leo whispered.

Raph nodded.

"Mike would want them to," he rasped out, a sob coming seconds later before he walked out into the hall, rushing past Don and leaning against the wall, slowly sinking to the ground as he wept.

Don walked over and sat beside him.

"I miss him to Raph," Don whispered.

"Stupid selfish chucklehead," Raph sobbed out, shoulders shaking.

Leo joined them seconds later and sat between them, hugging them close.

"I know," he whispered, his tears falling, "I miss them too."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before getting up and grabbing the paint supplies and slipping into the wing.

They locked themselves in and set to work, over the next two days tears mixed with maroon paint as it went over the walls. Some things were switched out, others were taken into the main library and placed there, still other things were taken by each brother, placed in a place of reverence within their wings of the building.

No one else knew what they were doing, but by the time Jaden and Amber's Wedding Date arrived, the place was ready.

They did one more thing before they left, they touched the orange door to the wing and then each brother casting a stroke they outlined the door in maroon. It would always be Mikey, Amy, and Nick's home, but now a new family was coming in.

Leo was last to leave, fingers stroking the door, a tear fell and he whipped it away before going to get ready for the wedding in Central park.

~*~

A simple arbor was set up between two trees and a few chairs were set out for friends. Jaden was standing in front of the arbor, the maroon vest under his dark tux making him look very grown up.

Jaden shifted toward his father and managed a nervous smile. Raph was seated, wearing the very thing he loathed, a tux, Casey was beside him. The two friends were chatting quietly, talking about old times, before life got complicated. Raph nodded to his son and turned when a slender figure caught his eye.

It was Jade, she was wearing a simple red bridesmaid dress, with Daiji coming up behind. Two of Jaden's closer friends walking with them down the aisle.

A stillness settled over the small party as the wedding march started.

Amber came down the aisle with Titian in front holding the rings.

Jaden gasped when he saw her. Raph chuckled a little, remembering the feeling, his cast a knowing glance at his brothers and Casey who smiled, all taking a trip down memory lane.

Vows were exchanged and the couple kissed.

Raph smiled softly, though suddenly feeling very old again.

"I remember when I used to hold him in one arm," Raph murmured to no one in particular.

"It seems like yesterday," Leo agreed softly.

~*~

The reception was being held at the tower that night, gifts had already been exchanged, but there was one more.

Leo tapped his wine glass and stood.

"Jaden, I remember sitting at my kitchen table listening to Raph tell me how scared he was to be a father and wondering how in all the craziness it could be. Jaden the first time I met you…your dad made me hold you. Jaden…what I'm trying to say is…I know you'll do us proud and that your father, myself, and your Uncle Don have one more gift for you and Amber. You have to be blindfolded though," Leo whispered.

Jaden and Amber glanced at each other and together stood to allow Don to wrap a blindfold around their eyes.

Then the three brothers took them toward Mike's old wing of the building and stopped them in front of the door.

Jane pressed a hand to her mouth and fought sobs, Lilly teared up, frantically wiping them away.

Raph stood in front of the couple and held the key. He placed it in Jaden's hands and closed them.

"Take your blindfolds off…and…go into your new home," Raph whispered, fighting his own tears.

Jaden pulled his blindfold off and froze, tears started streaming.

"I-I…I can't dad…" Jaden started.

"It's been empty too long," Leo said softly.

Amber pressed her hands to her face and shook her head.

"But," she got out.

"They would want you to have it," Don comforted.

The couple nodded weakly and sobbed softly, before slowly opening the door and walking in.

Jane hugged Leo who pulled her tight.

"Congrats Raph," James whispered, squeezing Raph's shoulder.

Raph managed a nod.

"A new generation is on its way," Raph whispered.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!!!


	26. Chapter 26:Asenka

**WARNING:**** Time jump ahead…**

**Chapter 26: Asenka**

It had been three weeks since Asenka had joined the family, relationships between herself and the guys were strained. The women greeted her warmly as did the kids, but other than Casey she was not greeted warmly by the men. For this very reason Jane was demanding a reason behind Leo's behavior.

Jane threw a towel at Leo as she sat the clothes hamper down.

"Why?" she snapped, "why do you three act like she's the devil?"

"Because…" Leo stopped, they had never told the women about their trip to the future, "because I've been to the future…"

Jane stopped and looked at him in shock, disbelief flickered across her face for a moment before she walked over and sat beside him.

"What was it like?" she whispered.

"Different…Jane…I know snatches of events that will happen…and…I don't know how I can simply stand by and let them happen…" Leo sighed.

"Why not stop them?" she whispered softly.

Leo took her hand and looked her in the eye.

"I might never meet you then…things would change…I can't risk altering the future…no matter how much I want to," Leo whispered.

"What do you know about Asenka?" Jane asked nervously.

"I know things become rough…that from what Don has managed to figure out…Jane…I just…I can't tell you everything…but we have reason to believe that Asenka will cause a huge mess within this family," Leo sighed, rubbing his temples.

Jane took his hand and squeezed it.

"I trust you," she whispered, "and no matter what happens I still love you."

Leo managed a weak smile and squeezed her hand back.

"I know," he whispered. _I hope so Jane…I really do._

~*~

Jade was dressed in her usual sweat pants and tank top when Kevin dropped off the car. He grinned when he saw her. She smiled in return and walked over to him.

"So, we still on for our date Friday?" Jade asked when she saw him.

"No…I've been called in for an undercover thing," Kevin sighed, rubbing his blonde hair back.

Jade seemed to wilt.

"Oh…" she whispered, lightly touching his hover car.

"But…I was wondering if…I'd be ok to come over and meet the rest of your family tonight?" Kevin asked.

Jade gave him a startled look.

"Are you serious?" she breathed, a dark eye brow raised in disbelief.

Kevin laughed.

"Of course," he laughed, "I have to meet them sometime right?"

Jade looked at him and then looked away.

"Do you care about me?" she whispered.

Kevin took hold of her arms and gently pulled her to him, tipping her head up to face his.

"Yes…Jade…I've cared about you since I first saw you…when I took you out of that place I…I never wanted to let go. I wanted to be there to protect you forever," Kevin said firmly.

Jade's eyes brimmed with tears and she clung to him.

"Why?" she whispered, "Why me?"

"You are beautiful, brave, smart, and you have a good heart," Kevin replied.

Jade simply hugged him, relaxing as his arms wrapped around her and simply held her. They stayed like that for awhile before Jade pulled away and touched the car.

"Any color specifications?" she asked softly.

Kevin looked at her and remembered the dress she had worn on their last date.

"Crimson," he whispered, "black, and jade green."

Jade blushed, moving her dark hair nervously out of her face.

"Ok…" I'll get it ready…you have to leave though. I plan in secret," she teased.

Kevin laughed and took her hand kissing her fingers gently.

"See you tonight?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Jade murmured.

Kevin slipped out, taking the keys to the rental that Jade had allowed him to use.

Jade sighed and looked over the car, the model was a "joy". She smiled and went over to her drawing board to start sketching.

Raph came in a few minutes later as she was adding the color.

"Interesting color choices," Raph murmured, leaning over his daughter and smiling.

Jade smiled up at him and then glanced back down.

"He wants to meet everyone else tonight," she whispered.

"You two serious?" Raph asked, pulling up a stool and sitting next to her.

Jade paused before replying.

"I love him, I feel safe and loved with him," she whispered.

Raph cupped his daughter's face and smiled.

"It's about time you found someone. You two have my blessing, as long as you wait for your wedding night to share a bed," he ended firmly.

Jade blushed and started laughing.

"Dad you're impossible," she giggled as she hugged him.

Raph chuckled and held her.

"Love ya' princess," he whispered.

~*~

Angelique mumbled irritably as she sat down on a bench in central park. Lately she just felt left out. She was the youngest of the girls, but also getting ready to graduate from both college and high school this year. Being nearly four years behind her cousin Daiji, physically, no guy had paid attention to her and with Prom coming up she was utterly depressed that she would be a wall flower this year.

"Um hey," a young man greeted, "that's my bench…but I'd be willing to share it with you."

Angelique glanced up and glared. She froze when she recognized him, he went to a high school on the Brooklyn side of town. He was in the same grade as her but a year older.

"Hi," Angelique greeted, scooting over.

He sat down.

"come here often?" he inquired.

"Only when I'm feeling depressed angry," she mumbled back.

He laughed and then held out his hand.

"Oliver Dun, you?" he greeted.

"Angelique Hamato," she replied.

"Nice to meet you," he replied.

~*~

"I just…I don't understand. Leonardo seemed to be fine with me when I was Titian's teacher but ever since I married you, he and his brothers have just been _cold_ toward me," Asenka muttered, sitting down and folding her arms under her bust.

"I'm their quote 'nephew'," James replied, "they're just protective, they'll loosen up I promise. Our announcement was sort of out of the blue."

"I know," Asenka mumbled.

James chuckled and sat down, holding her close. He kissed the top of her head gently.

"Hey, come on, it'll be fine," he coaxed.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!


	27. Chapter 27: Multicultural Day

**Chapter 27: Multicultural Day**

Jane was leaning up against the wall, staring at the adjacent wall nervously. Leo was standing beside her.

"I can't stop thinking about Mikey lately," she whispered suddenly.

Leo looked at her sadly.

"I miss him too. Now with this Multicultural day…I miss him even more, he…he'd be joking around right now…messing around and annoying Raph…Jo…she'd be arguing with Raph right now, he'd kiss her and she'd walk off all angry…" Leo whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed, a faint smile forming on his lips.

"This place is so different without them…" Jane whispered.

Leo reached over and pulled her into his lap, resting his head against her shoulder.

"I know," he whispered.

~*~

Raph had laid out his gear across his bed. A black Kimono with the red "Hamato" kanji on the chest panels and Raph's chosen "Chuugi" kanji across the back, showing his loyalty to his family. His Sai lay beside the kimono.

Raph turned to look at a picture of Jo in her Kimono he had gotten her a few years ago. It was black with a snarling tiger crawling up her back and the Hamato Kanji above the Chuugi kanji.

Raph managed a smile and sat down while holding the picture. He kissed it gently and then turned to get ready.

As he exited the room he spotted Jade leaned against the wall wearing her black Kimono and crimson Obi with the Hamato kanji in red across the chest panels and her chosen kanji, "Gi" or justice across her back in crimson. She, Jaden, and Daiji were the last to have chosen the final three pieces of the Bushido Code, though Jaden technically inherited Chuugi from his father.

Jaden came out of his room a few seconds after Raph entered the room. His jet black Kimono mirrored his father's all but the maroon kanji for "Yuu" for bravery across his back.

~*~

Don tied his Obi in place and turned to pick up his Bo, oak rather than the specialized one he usually carried with him. His Kimono was black with the Hamato kanji in purple across his chest panels as well as "Jin" or benevolence on the back, also in purple. He slipped out into the hall to spot Angelique in her Kimono, black with a lavender and pink Obi, her chest panels bore the Hamato kanji in lavender but her chosen kanji, though not a part of the bushido code, "Chie" or wisdom was across her back in light pink. She had her Han Bo sheathed across her back and she was holding her pink Tassen, loosely, as she talked with her mother.

Lilly was wearing her simple black kimono with a purple obi and lavender Lilies across it. On the chest panels were the double stacked Hamato and Jin kanji. She smiled when she saw her husband.

William came out of his room seconds later, his Bo sheathed next to his Bow and quiver across his back, he wore an outfit identical to his father's other than the kanji "Sonkei" for respect across the back in a slightly lighter purple.

"Everybody ready?" Don inquired.

They all nodded.

~*~

Leo was standing in the living room when Daiji came out. She was wearing her black Kimono with the light blue kanji for Hamato across her chest panels, a decorative light blue and white Obi, and across her back in light blue was the kanji "Rei" for politeness.

She smiled at her dad, folding her white Tessan before slipping it into her Obi and adjusting her Katana.

Leo smiled to her. He was wearing his jet black Kimono with Hamato across the chest panels in his royal blue and his kanji "Meiyo" for honor across his back, his swords were sheathed there.

Titian came dashing out, all smiles.

"Hey dad!" he greeted.

Leo grabbed the boy and made him stand still. Titian got to come on account of not having school today anyway. He was wearing a Kimono that matched Leo's to a "T" and had a pair of Bokken strapped in small sheathes across his back.

"Good morning Titian, no remember you have to stay with me," Leo ordered.

Titian grinned.

"I know dad, you know I'll behave," he replied.

Leo ruffled the boy's dark hair and glanced up as Jane came in. she was wearing a black kimono with a royal blue Obi and blue bamboo print across it. The double stacked Hamato-Meiyo Kanji on her chest panels.

"Everyone ready?" Leo inquired.

They all nodded.

~*~

Students filled into the gym, walking up the bleachers and casting curious glances over the seated figures on the mats with the Kanji for Bushido and the various kanji for the codes around it, projected on the wall behind them.

There was a orange mat laid out that was empty other than a picture and the kanji "Makoto" for veracity placed on a tripod display next to a picture of Mike, Amy, and Nick in matching Kimonos, reflecting the others in the group.

After all the students had been seated the principle walked up to the microphone and waved for silence.

"Hello students, as you all can tell it is time for our Multicultural Assembly. This year we asked the Hamato family to show us a little of their Japanese-American culture. Hamato Leonardo will introduce his family for us and tell us what they will be showing us today," the principal greeted, turning and bowing as Leo approached .

Leo returned the bow before walking up to the mike.

"Hello, I am Hamato Leonardo, you may know my wife Hamato Jane, she teaches and English class here. My eldest child is Daijikiseki, my youngest is Titian," Leo started, pausing as each stood and bowed in greeting, "In Japanese culture the eldest male in the household is trained from childhood to eventually become the Clan Leader. I am the eldest of my brothers, so I was trained as such. The second youngest is my brother Hamato Raphael, his wife Joanna has since passed on, but his children remain. Jaden is currently the eldest male of the second generation and will take on the title his father carries at his father's death, the title as the second in command. His sister is Jade, who is the youngest of my brother's line."

Leo again waited as each bowed as they were introduced before turning and gesturing toward Don's seated family.

"After Raphael we have my brother Hamato Donatello, who you all more than likely know from O'Neil Tech. His wife is Hamato Lilly, his eldest is Angelique and his youngest is William. On the last mat you see a picture. My youngest brother and his family were killed in a wreck, we have this set up simply to celebrate and to remember a family member that couldn't be here. What we will show you today is the art of Ninjitsu…or as you may more commonly know it…being a Ninja," Leo told the kids.

The reaction was instantaneous, excited whispers and gasps flickered across the hall.

Leo chuckled before raising his hand in a silencing gesture, to the teachers shock, the kids quieted instantly.

"Thank-you, my wife will take over and tell you what my family will be doing, please greet my wife Jane," Leo said before bowing to his wife and handing the mike off.

Jane took the mike and stood waiting as Leo returned to his mat and sat down.

"As you see the gym is more shadowed than normal," Jane started, "Ninja's live, train, and fight in both silence and darkness. My husband and Raphael will show you a sparring match here in a few minutes, but first you will see a basic set of Katas performed my my son Titian."

Titian remained still. Leo shouted and order and Titian leapt to his feet, landing in a basic block.

Leo began to count in Japanese, watching his son the whole time. Titian shifted through the Kata each stage accented by a shouted number.

"Leonardo is counting out the steps and positions and Titian is performing them for you," Jane commented, "what you see on his back are a pair of wooden training swords called bokken, when he reaches the end of his training this year he will be granted a pair of steel blades like his father's."

Titian pulled out both bokken and proceeded to make both offensive and defensive moves, before an order from his father had him sheath and bow before sitting.

Seconds later at Leo's order Daiji leapt to her feet and began a complicated Kata with her Tessan.

"My daughter is using a steel fan, that does have sharp edges, that is called a Tessan. You will see a Katana on her back, she has trained for many years to be able to wield both the Tessan and the Katana," Jane said as Daiji unsheathed her Katana and began to act as if warding off an invisible opponent.

After a few moments Daiji sheathed her Katana and folded her fan before sitting, each child was given a chance to perform as they were introduced before Leo rose to his feet and those sitting moved off to the side. The mats were left open and all three brothers stood aside each other.

"They are going to show you a three way spar now, Leonardo wields twin Katanas, Raphael wields twin Sai and Donatello wields a Bo. The Bo may look like a weapon that is simple or easy to use but the Bo is made of solid Oak and takes a great deal of strength to use," Jane commented as she heard a few kids snigger at the sight of the heavy Bo in Don's hands.

Don shot her a thankful look before he joined Leo and Raph in shedding the outer Kimono they had been covering his black sweat pants and tank, a Purple Obi was around his middle to which he sheathed his Bo across his back.. Leo and Raph were dressed the same under their kimonos.

Leo put the sheaths back over his shoulder a Blue Obi was around his middle and Raph shoved his Sai into his Red Obi.

Leo walked out to the middle of the mat and unsheathed his swords, seconds later Raph unsheathed his Sai and charged.

The clang of metal filled the silence seconds later.

"Leo and Raph both fight with blades, though Raph's fighting style is more aggressive, Leo's is more of a strategic attack. They both were trained the same but make their own style as they fight. The Sai is a close combat weapon," Jane said as Leo and Raph spared.

Leo twisted to avoid Raph's Sai and then tripped Raph, making him twist and land a few feet away in a crouch.

A gasp rippled through the crowd at Raph's flip and landing.

Raph growled and charged, Leo flipped back, sheathing his swords as he performed a series of backhand springs to get away from Raph. Don dropped into a crouch and spun his Bo around his back and then in front, earning some interested whispers.

Then Don leapt forward and swung his Bo in mid-leap, Raph ducked just in time and Leo bent nearly double to avoid the oak pole.

Choruses of "wow" followed that move. Then the hidden mikes Don had encouraged his brothers to wear turned on.

"Come on Genius….shell…watch it!" Raph teased as Don swung at him.

"Keep your mouth closed and focus Raph," Leo snapped as he dodged the end of Don's swing.

"Heh…you too are getting old! Shesh I could never touch you before," Don laughed.

"Haha," Raph snapped.

The mikes switched off as the kids laughed and the brothers turned to bow to the kids.

"Thanks for letting us show you stuff today," Leo greeted as he switched his mike back on.

* * *

Reviews please!!!


	28. Chapter 28: First Grandchild

**Ok: it's been roughly eight months since Amber found our she was pregnant we'll have some fluff before the baby is born.**

**Chapter 28: First Grandchild**

"What about Aenya?" Amber asked as she glanced toward Jaden, the computer screen was filled with baby names.

Jaden murmured the name and looked thoughtful.

"I still like Raquel best," he sighed.

"I though we agreed that that was going to be her middle name," Amber teased.

"Yeah I know," Jaden chuckled, getting up before he walked over to her. He knelt and gently pressed his hand to Amber's belly.

"What do you think hmm?" he whispered, smiling as the infant kicked.

Amber laid a hand over his.

"I think she likes Aenya," Amber murmured.

"Alright, Aenya it is. Hello Aenya, holla me nina," Jaden whispered.

~*~

"DAD!" Jaden shouted as he pounded on his father's door.

Raph jerked the door open suddenly and glared at his son.

"What are you doing?" Raph grumped as he rubbed his eyes.

"Amber's water just broke," Jaden replied.

Raph straightened instantly.

"Ya' got the stuff ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're ready to go will you wake the others?" Jaden asked.

Raph nodded and pointed.

"Get going," he ordered.

Jaden dashed off.

Raph woke Jade and then rushed off to his brother's wings of the building. Each quickly grabbed clothing and something to do while Daiji and Angelique were left in charge of the kids.

Minutes later they were rushing out the door together. April, Jane, and Lilly were in the back of a van while the guys pilled into the remaining seats, Raph at the steering wheel.

They arrived moments after the girl was born and followed the nurse's instruction to the room.

They all paused when they saw the door and the sign. _It's a Girl_.

Don grinned and smacked Raph's back. Leo chuckled.

"You've got a granddaughter," Jane whispered.

"Granddaughter," Raph breathed, "I wish Jo was here for this."

"We all do," April coaxed, "but we also want to meet the newest member of this family Raph…Grandpa goes first."

Raph shook his head and slipped inside the room, knocking softly as he did.

Jaden was standing, cradling his daughter in his arms, staring down at her with a look of awe.

Raph smiled when he saw the two and Amber sleeping in the bed. Jaden glanced up at his father.

"Her name is Aenya Raquel Hamato," he whispered, "I wanted to incorporate mom and you both in the name…Raquel was Spanish and it sounded sort of-" Jaden stopped as his father shook his head.

"I don't need reasons, just let me hold her," he whispered.

Jaden chuckled as Raph gently took his granddaughter. She was beautiful, dark hair and a light mocha skin tone, reflective of her mother's darker and her father's lighter skin tones.

Raph cradled the girl and unknowingly smiled a little.

"Ya' grandma would've loved to meet you," Raph whispered. Aenya's eyes fluttered open, hazel eyes met yellow-hazel.

"Hello Aenya…I'm ya' grandpa," Raph whispered.

The others stood around them smiling at the infant. Leo rubbed Jaden's shoulders.

"How ya' feeling?" Leo whispered.

"Scared…" Jaden managed.

Don and Leo both chuckled.

Jade smiled at her brother and then opened her arms to demand her niece. Raph chuckled and handed the infant over.

Jade smiled at Amber who had woken up and was smiling at them. Her eyes watching her daughter.

Jade looked down into the face of the infant and smiled.

"Well my dear, I'm your aunt…be prepared to be spoiled," Jade whispered, kissing the infant gently.

Aenya gave a little angry sound and twisted to find her find her parents.

"Oh yeah?" Jade teased, "I don't think so."

Aenya shrieked, the famous Raphael and Joanna tempers finally showing its face.

"She's definitely going to be a handful," Leo laughed.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!!


	29. Chapter 29:A Shocking Call

***It has been a month***

**Chapter 29: A Shocking Call**

Jade cuddled her niece as she sorted paperwork. Aenya cooed and reached for her aunt's hair, just managing to grasp a few strands. Jade yelped in surprise and pain seconds later, before she grabbed the girl's hand.

"No," Jade said firmly.

Aenya just gave her aunt an innocent look and started tearing up. Jade sighed, and kissed the girl's forehead.

"You might be adorable _but_ you keep this up and you'll lose your cuteness," Jade teased.

The infant gave her a confused look.

"Uh?" Aenya whimpered.

"Exactly," Jade replied with a chuckle. She stood up and cradled the infant as she searched.

"EEEEEEEEAH!" Aenya shrieked trying to leap out of her aunt's grip, twisting toward the door.

"Hey you little rascal," Jaden greeted, laughing as he took his daughter.

"How're things going sis?" Jaden asked.

"Wonderful," Jade muttered, "not that you've been helping much."

"Hey now," Jaden started.

"I was talking to Aenya," Jade cut off.

"Oh," Jaden managed and then laughed.

He gave his daughter a slight glare.

"Have you been bothering Aunt Jade?" Jaden teased.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Aenya cooed.

Both father and aunt chuckled and shook their heads.

"How's Amber holding up?" Jade asked.

"She's finally feeling well enough to move around, hard to believe its been a month. That flu was nasty," Jaden sighed.

"How's dad?" Jade asked, giving her brother a worried look.

Both Raph and Leo had the flu bad, it had hit hard and had yet to release them from the fevers. They had been the last to get it.

"Uncle Don said his fever's gone down some," Jaden sighed, "but he's still pretty out of it."

Jade flinched.

"Madre always said he got sick easy…but Uncle Leo…" Jade started, "how is he?"

Jaden didn't reply at first.

"Uncle Don says if the fever doesn't come down by lunch time…we'll have to hospitalize him," Jaden sighed, cradling his daughter gently.

Jade shuddered and rubbed her hands along her arms. Ever since Leo had been found out cold in the dojo a week ago, worry had ran through the family like wild fire. They had found out afterward he was back on blood pressure medication due to the stresses that had been pressed into him lately.

With the fever attacking his system as well as the impeding possibility that Leo could have a heart attack hanging over the family's head, everyone was worried.

Aenya cooed and squirmed some, looking around the room.

"You hungry sis?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, I'll come out and see everyone, dad first though," Jade sighed.

"See ya' in the main kitchen then," Jaden called as Jade exited the room.

Jade made her way upstairs and to her father's wing of the building, she was still using her room, but with the relationship that she and Kevin were building she was considering moving in with him…or taking over Amber's old room and living there with him.

Jade pushed the master bedroom open to see her father sprawled on his bed, pale and sickly looking. An IV stand beside his bed.

"Morning Jade," Don greeted.

Jade managed a weak smile before walking over and sitting next to her father.

"Hey dad," she greeted.

Raph turned his head and his eyes fluttered, but he didn't wake. Jade was immediately worried.

"He's gotten worse," she whispered, lightly touching her father's forehead and flinching at the heat.

"He _was_ worse than he is now, but the fever is finally coming down," Don sighed, "he's tough Jade, he'll be fine."

Jade managed a weak nod and pressed a kiss to her father's cheek.

"Get some good rest padre," she told him before getting up, then turning her attention to her tired looking Uncle, "do you want anything? Coffee? Breakfast?"

Don shook his head.

"Nah…I have to go give Leo a quick look over and then I'm taking a short nap while Lilly takes over for an hour or so. But thanks," Don replied with a smile.

"I'm going to grab some lunch and come back in here then," Jade said softly.

Don nodded as he gathered up his things and then prepared to move off to Leo.

"Hey Uncle Don?" Jade asked.

"Hmm?" Don inquired, casting Raph a quick look and readjusting the cool cloths along his forehead and back.

"What is that trophy from, up there?" Jade asked, she couldn't remember seeing it before.

"The Battle Nexus Tournament," Don replied, "Mike won one year and Raph won last time we went, that's Mike's."

"Really?" Jade asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah," Raph brought it in here when…when we redid the rooms," Don whispered.

His eyes lingered on the trophy, sorrow flicking over his features.

"He never let us forget that he won," Don sighed, lightly touching the crystal-like trophy.

"How often is it?" she asked.

"Every three years…actually I think this year is a tournament year…" Don replied.

"Wait…Uncle Leo never won?" Jade asked, she looked shocked, "I mean Uncle Leo could wipe the floor with Uncle Mike and even dad most of the time."

Don laughed and shook his head.

"The first time Leo got poisoned and the second time Leo busted his ankle three days before the tournament. Let's just say he wasn't happy at all," Don laughed.

Jade cracked a grin and shook her head.

"Seriously?" she managed.

Don nodded before answering, "He told Raph he better not let Mike win again…Raph knocked Mike out in the second round. Leo was watching while seated with our father and the Daimio."

Jade smiled a little and looked up at the trophy.

"Could….we enter?" she asked as Don started to slip out.

"Possibly…it's up to Leo...and you will more than likely be going up against him if he gets back on his feet fast enough," Don called over his shoulder.

"Don't count on winning against him," Raph mumbled from his bed.

Jade jumped and whirled around to see her father staring at her through barely open eyelids. Jade managed a weak smile.

"Hey padre, how're ya' feeling?" she whispered as she sat beside him.

"Peachy," Raph muttered.

Jade giggled and wrapped him in a hug.

"You want something to eat?" she asked softly.

"Water," Raph managed, starting to sit up and roll onto his back.

Jade picked up the cup that was on the bed stand and handed it over to him, gently cradling it until she was sure he had a hold.

He drank some slowly and then gave the cup back to her.

"Thanks Prin'," Raph sighed after he handed it back, "How's Leo holding up?"

Jade paused before gently setting the cup back down.

"Uncle Don says he's really bad," she whispered after a second.

Raph closed his eyes and sighed.

"How bad?" he whispered.

"Padre-" Jade started.

"Tell me," Raph snapped.

Don slipped into Leo's master bedroom and flinched, his strong brother was struggling to breath, the fever was so high it was making every breath an effort. On top of that Leo's heart seemed to be struggling as well.

Leo lay still, wrapped in a thin sheet with wet cloths on his forehead, the back of his neck, and an icepack pressed against his back.

Don pressed a hand to Leo's forehead and shuttered when, after taking Leo's temp, he confirmed his fear. Leo's fever had gone up, not down.

Don took Leo's hand and sighed.

"Hang in there bro, I'm going to call you into the ER," Don sighed, getting up as Jane came in.

She looked at him, green eyes asking.

"I'm taking him in, I'm out of my league here. His fever keeps rising and I'm worried about his heart," Don replied, squeezing her hand as he grabbed the phone and called into the hospital.

A few minutes later Casey helped carry Leo out to the car while Don and Jane got in. Daiji hugged Titian as the boy watched his father vanish down the road with a police escort.

"Is daddy going to be ok?" he whispered.

"Of course," Daiji whispered, "he just has to go to the doctor."

Titian hugged her before burying his face against her shoulder.

"You're lying," he whispered, a single tear falling as he sniffed and struggled to keep himself from crying.

Daiji just held him tighter and glanced up as James squeezed her shoulder.

"He'll be fine, just needs a little help with this fever," James comforted.

Daiji managed a nod.

Three days later Leo's fever finally broke and he was taken out of the ER and placed into a regular room. He was weak, but getting better. Titian and Daiji were finally allowed to see him two days afterward and Titian refused to leave his father's side, curling beside him and simply reading the books his father had assigned him to read.

Raph came in to visit a few days later.

"Hey bro," Raph whispered as he came in, spotting Jane curled up next to Leo as well as Titian, Daiji was asleep on a cot right next to the hospital bed. Leo turned his head and managed a smile.

"Hey…glad you're on your feet," Leo whispered.

"Glad you're talking," Raph replied, quietly pulling up a chair and sitting down.

Leo chuckled and rubbed his temples gently, slowly shifting so he was sitting up.

"No, lay down, we aren't risking you relapsing," Raph ordered.

Leo rolled his eyes but relaxed back.

"Fine, I don't have the energy to even argue right now," Leo muttered.

"Heh, Don said as much," Raph chuckled, "I came because we've got five kids wondering if they could train for the Nexus. Told them I'd run it by you."

"Five?" Leo whispered.

"Daiji, Jaden, Jade, Angelique, and William. I'm iffy myself on William and so is Don, but we said you had the final say," Raph replied.

Leo closed his eyes and leaned back, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Not William, but I'll let the elder ones go…tell them they'll probably end up fight me though," Leo ended with a chuckle.

"Fair enough," Raph replied, shaking his head.

Raph jumped when his cell went off and quickly answered it, wincing as Jane twitched.

"Sorry," he mouthed Leo's way.

Leo made a dismissal waving motion.

"Um…padre…I need to talk to you," Jade whispered, "like now…"

Raph sighed and gave Leo an apologetic look.

"Be back in a few," he mouthed.

Leo nodded.

He got up and slipped out into the hall.

"What is it Prin'?" Raph sighed.

"Um…well…could you come home?" she asked.

"Jade…I just got here to talk to Leo what could possibly be-" he started.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted.

Raph froze for a whole minute, unable to respond.

"But the doctors said," he finally managed.

"Apparently I can…um…Kevin and I were going to announce our engagement tonight but…I dad….I don't know what to do…" she whispered, "I'm scared."

"Oh hell…call Kevin have him come over and tell him, I have to finish talking with Leo and then I'll be there," Raph sighed, hanging up after Jade squeaked her 'ok'.

Raph walked back into Leo's room and stared at him.

"What?" Leo whispered.

"Jade's pregnant," Raph said after a few minutes.

Leo sat up in shock.

"How?" he gasped.

"Apparently they were doing more than the sleeping together I knew of…not that it should have mattered…the doctors said she wouldn't be able to have kids," Raph groaned.

"They told me that too Raph," Leo whispered.

Raph looked at and groaned, "Why did I have kids?"

Leo chuckled and started to say something.

"Don't you say it," Raph growled.

Leo only laughed.

"Jade's a definite no for the Nexus now," Leo commented after a few seconds.

"No kidding," Raph muttered, rubbing his temples as he got up.

"I'll see ya' In a bit bro…if I don't go insane before then," he muttered.

Leo shook his head as Raph left.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	30. Chapter 30:Finding a Little Hope

**Chapter 30: Finding A Little Hope**

Kevin was already there when Raph arrived, he was sitting with Jade, arms wrapped around her and talking softly. Raph paused a moment and took a deep breath, he needed to calm down. Then after a few seconds he walked over to the couple.

"Alright-" Raph started.

"We were going to announce our engagement at dinner tonight, but…Raphael. I swear on my life that I will take care of her and the child. But should we have a doctor look her over since…?" Kevin trailed off, gripping Jade's hands.

Jade gave her father a nervous look.

"Yeah, we're going in about five minutes, but I need to talk to my daughter…alone," Raph ended firmly.

Kevin nodded and after brushing a caste kiss to Jade's cheek he stood up and walked into the other room.

Raph waited until he was gone and pulled his daughter into a hug.

"What if the doctor says you can't keep it because of heath issues?" Raph asked her softly.

Jade sobbed and leaned into him.

"That's what I'm scared about," she replied, "I don't know if I could stand to do that…"

Raph held her and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"We'll figure it out Prin'," he whispered, "come on let's go talk to the doctor."

"Ok," she sniffed, still leaning into her father.

Raph stood up as she clung to him and hugged her tight before gently wiping her tears away.

"Be strong," he whispered.

Jade managed a nod after a shaky deep breath.

Raph exited the room with Jade in tow, Kevin joined them when they walked out the door. Kevin then took over in comforting Jade.

~*~

Jade was perched on the hospital bed, arms wrapped around her knees, listening to her father, Kevin, and the doctor argue. She pressed her hand against her stomach.

"It'll be ok," she whispered.

She jumped when the door opened and her father strode in. one look at the scowl on his face told her something was wrong.

Kevin came in seconds later and walked up to her, gathering her up and escorting her to the door.

"Kev? Padre?" she whispered.

"They told us you could probably bring the baby to term but that you should abort for your safety. We asked if you would be able to bring it to term safely and the doctor said you would have to be very careful…but again urged us to make you abort," Kevin said softly as he held her.

"You aren't going to make me…" Jade started.

"Not if you can bring it to term safely, we'll find a doctor that's willing to help you out," Raph cut in.

Tears streamed down Jade's face.

"But what if…" she whispered.

Raph pulled her from Kevin's grip and hugged her tight.

"Do ya' want this baby Prin'?" Raph coaxed.

Jade managed a nod.

"Then it will be ok," Raph said firmly.

Jade managed another nod.

"Thanks padre," she whispered.

"De nada," Raph replied gently, "now go see ya' fiancé before he panics."

Jade managed a soft giggle, while wiping tears away she turned and leaning into the hug Kevin offered.

~*~

Raph walked into the main living area at the tower and sighed, Jade was staying with Kevin for the rest of the afternoon and would be coming for dinner later. He froze when he saw Leo leaned back against the couch, arms crossed and head starting to dip toward his chest.

Raph sighed and shook his head.

"Hey Raph," Jane greeted.

"What is he doing home?" Raph sighed, gesturing to his half-asleep brother.

"He demanded to be released so he could come home. You know how stubborn he is," Jane sighed, "Lilly said she an Don would keep an eye on him."

"Fair enough," Raph muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked when she caught the worried look on Raph's face.

"The impossible just happened," Raph muttered, "Jade's pregnant and if she tries to bring it to term there's a chance…a chance that…she could…"

Raph trailed off and sat down in a chair, head in hands. Jane pressed a hand to his shoulder.

"She wants to bring it to term?" She whispered, more a comment than a question.

Raph nodded.

"Yeah, Kevin's worried sick too but…it's her choice," Raph whispered, "I'll admit it…I'm scared."

"Of course you are," Jane comforted, hugging her brother-in-law before pulling up a chair beside him.

"I wish Jo was still here…" Raph murmured, "She'd…be thrilled ya' know? Jaden's a dad…Jade's on her way to being a mom…I miss her so much."

"We all do," Leo whispered, gently placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Raph sighed.

"I don't know if I can do this…sit by and watch her…possibly lose her…" Raph whispered.

"But it's a little bit of hope that _she_ has clung to after all this time," Leo whispered.

Raph looked at him and then nodded.

"I know…but it's still hard to face," Raph murmured.

"What going on?" Jaden asked as he came in, Aenya cradled in his arms.

Aenya cooed and looked at Raph while making small grabbing motions.

Raph's mouth quirked upward in a smile at the infants actions before he stood and took her.

"Hey lil' spit-fire," Raph whispered, "ya' going to be a cousin in a few months."

Jaden gasped.

"Jade?" he managed.

Raph nodded.

"How?" Jaden gasped, shaking his head.

"She got lucky…but even so…its dangerous…the doctors keep telling us she should abort," Raph replied, cradling the cooing infant.

Aenya laid her head on her grandfather's shoulder and started to doze.

Raph blinked and then smiled softly.

"What does Kevin think?" Jaden asked softly.

"He says its her choice…but he's just as worried," Raph murmured, "ya' sis is showing her stubborn side and not giving on the issue. She wants the baby."

"Of course," Jaden murmured, touching his daughter's back.

Leo looked at them sadly, worry would rule their family for the next eight months or so, but if this baby and its mother made it, there would be a celebration for sure.

"We'll let fate decide, for now…we just have to support these two," Leo whispered.

Raph nodded and hugged the infant in his arms, taking a deep shaky breath as he did.

"I know," he got out.

~*~

Asenka nearly slammed the door of the bathroom in frustration, still nothing, she'd gotten her period again. James had told her things just took time, they'd get there eventually.

Asenka was just getting more and more frustrated though, she wanted a baby.

~*~

After dinner that night Raph coaxed Jade to follow him up to his main wing.

"I have a request Prin'," Raph whispered as he opened the closet.

Jade sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

"What?" she whispered.

Raph pulled out an old box from off the top shelf.

"I want ya' to wear this for ya' weddin'," Raph whispered as he gently lowered the box onto the bed.

Jade gave him a confused look before opening the box and gasping.

"It's beautiful," she gasped, gently touching the silk and chiffon within.

"It was the dress ya' mom was going to wear when we went down to Mexico to get married in the church for her parents…we left and she never got the chance to wear it," Raph told her.

"I can't…its it was mom's," Jade whispered.

"Ya' mom would want ya' ta' wear it," Raph whispered, cupping his daughter's face and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "she would Prin' she always told me that…when ever you got engaged that she would ask you to wear it…she said it deserved its night out and its chance to make someone look beautiful."

"Ok, for mom," Jade whispered.

Raph managed a soft smile and pulled her into a hug.

"Ya' made me proud Prin', ya' mom would be too," Raph whispered.

Jade leaned into the hug and nodded.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!!


	31. Chapter 31:Star Bright

**Chapter 31: Star Bright**

Jade was curled up in the window of her room, arms wrapped around her stomach. Work on the newest wing of the building was underway, and thankfully nearly completed. Kevin was on duty, working right now and she was simply thinking. They had been married for nearly six months now and she had chosen a name for the infant she carried.

Aiden. Aiden Raphael Jonathon Ha'burg. She was now a member of the Ha'burg family. Mrs. Kevin Ha'burg. And her son was too.

Jade sighed and got up, morning sickness wasn't easy on her, her father said that her mother had, had morning sickness quite bad and was bed ridden for weeks.

"Hey Jade," Daiji whispered as she came in.

Lightly knocking on the door. Jade looked her way and smiled.

"Hey Daiji," she greeted.

"How're you feeling?" Daiji asked softly.

"Ugh…just wonderful, but at least Aiden is more calm today," Jade replied.

Daiji giggled and walked over to her cousin.

"Can I?" she whispered.

Jade nodded and Daiji pressed her hand to her cousin's round belly.

"OH! He kicked!" Daiji laughed.

Jade smiled.

"He's active alright…now anyway I think he was asleep when I got up," Jade replied.

The door opened again and Jad glanced up to see Kevin walk in.

"You're off early," Jade commented, "are you ok?"

Kevin chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, we managed to break up the drug bust faster than we expected and the paper work didn't take too long. How are you and Aiden?" Kevin replied, kissing her as he sat beside her.

"Good, he's kicking," Jade replied.

"Really?" Kevin whispered, lightly touching her belly and smiling as the infant kicked.

"Oh I nearly forgot. Jade your dad wants to see you," Daiji said softly.

The couple sighed and chuckled a little.

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes," Jade sighed. Kevin chuckled and shook his head as Daiji slipped out.

~*~

"I'm telling ya' Leo ya' got to calm down. Don says ya' stressed again," Raph growled as Leo paced past him.

"I know," Leo snapped, "but I've officially retired from guard service with Bishop. I have nothing to do anymore…I'm bored! I can't train as much as I used to or all of you will freak out on me…"

Raph sighed and leaned back against the wall behind him, watching his brother pace.

"Yeah well…how about finishing the book you started all those years ago huh?" Raph suggested.

"I have to muse for it left," Leo muttered in reply.

"Uh...huh…and I'm going to pretend to know what that means. Anyway, doesn't Titian get to go the next step up in his training? What about the Nexus in three weeks?" Raph offered.

Leo glared in response.

"Don forbade me from training for it," Leo muttered, "he says my heart is just too stressed."

Raph snorted.

"Leo since when do you even listen to him anyway? Come on you are the worst patient ever," Raph laughed.

Leo chuckled.

"I know, but I'd like to see Titian grow up you know? Take Daiji down the aisle someday…" Leo sighed, "if I keep pushing myself like I used to who knows if that'll happen."

Raph's easy going attitude vanished.

"Don't talk like that," he hissed.

Leo looked at him.

"Raph…I might only be forty-five but I've had more stress asserted to my body than the average eighty year old. It's likely, as much as I hate to admit it," Leo replied.

Raph looked away and sighed.

"Yeah I know…its just…after losing Mike…losing you or Don just scares me…." Raph mumbled.

Leo laid a hand on Raph's shoulder.

Just as he was about to say something Daiji entered the room and half skipped over to them.

"Jade says she and Kevin will be down in a bit," Daiji told them.

Both nodded.

"Thanks Ojo-sama," Leo replied, lightly kissing his daughter on the top of the head as she hugged him.

"So we really get to fight in this Nexus place?" Daiji whispered.

Leo chuckled and nodded.

"Hai," Leo replied.

"Will you go pick up your brother for me?" Leo asked.

"Sure, don't forget that his recital is tomorrow," Daiji called, "hey can I take the GT?"

"NO!" Leo called, "Take your Yaris!"

"Ahhh fine," Daiji called back.

Raph chuckled and shook his head.

"Kids," he muttered.

Leo flashed him a grin.

"Hey dad," Amber greeted as she walked up with Aenya on her hip.

"Hey Amber, how are you doing?" Raph asked, gently taking the infant and holding her.

Aenya cooed and reached for Raph's hair.

"Ehhhhh uh uh uh!" Aenya demanded.

"No," Raph teased, "nah ya' little spit fire."

Aenya shrieked in frustration and pounded her fist against his shoulder.

Leo chuckled and Raph raised an eyebrow in response.

"Oh yeah?" he teased.

"UH!" Aenya grunted, her brown eyes flashing.

Amber giggled shaking her head as the normally tough, heavily Brooklyn accented voice softened into something close to a higher baby talk voice.

"I'm good," she laughed, "How are things going in the new wing?" she asked.

"Almost done actually," Leo answered for Raph, who was now attempting to get Aenya to stop pulling his hair.

"Ow…alright spit fire let go," Raph growled.

Aenya cocked her head and let go, clapping a little and giggling.

Raph teasingly waved a finger at her and she caught it, snuggling against him as yawned, still grasping his finger.

Raph chuckled softly before pressing a light kiss to the top of her head.

Amber smiled and Leo shook his head.

"Softie," Leo teased gently.

Raph rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"Yeah well…sue me," he muttered.

"You wanted us dad?" Jade asked as she walked up.

Raph smiled at Leo who handed both Kevin and his niece blindfolds. Leo took Kevin and started guiding him toward the door of the new wing as Raph handed Aenya off and began guiding Jade the same way.

Amber quickly knocked on the door at Leo's nod and stepped out of the way.

Jaden opened the door and grinned when he saw them, widening the door so that his sister could get through. As the couple entered the new wing of the building, the blindfolds were removed.

Jade gasped and her hands fluttered to her mouth. Kevin chuckled and held her.

"Look at the entry way above the nursery," he whispered.

Jade followed his gaze and sniffed when she saw it.

_I wish I may, I wish I might, wish upon the first star I see tonight…_

"Were you in here not at work?" she whispered.

He nodded before guiding her toward the nursery.

"Take a look he whispered.

Inside the room was were Tuscan red walls with bright white and silver stars across them, intertwined were the words of the song above the doorway. Jade sobbed a little and leaned into Kevin. She looked at the others with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Kevin held her and smiled.

* * *

Reviews Please


	32. Chapter 32: Young Hearts

**Chapter 32: Young Hearts**

Daiji was leaned against the railing at the duck pond in central park, she had Titian with her. At his request they had stopped to feed the ducks on their way home. She smiled as he attempted to touch one and it fluttered away.

"Hey," a young man greeted.

Daiji turned and laughed when she saw him.

"Derek!" she laughed, "how are you?"

"Good, got a job working on the docks. I've got college scholarships lined up for NYU next fall though," he replied, "You?"

"Jade's almost due so were all exited to meet him. Oh sorry it's a boy, his name is Aiden. I've missed you," she ended with a whisper.

"I've missed you too," he sighed, lightly stroking her cheek, "I wish that I hadn't had to move…at least we had a good prom though."

"Yeah," Daiji murmured, slowly leaning into him.

Derek cupped her cheek and started to press his lips to hers.

"So should I tell dad that you two were kissing or not?" Titian asked coolly as he leaned against the railing next to the couple.

The two jerked apart and Daiji glared at her brother.

"Hi Derek!" Titian greeted, yelping and dodging aside as his sister grabbed at him.

"Come here you little!" Daiji yelled.

Derek growled and jumped the railing, dashing after the boy.

"Hey now come on!" Titian begged, managing to jump over a bench as he frantically attempted to get away.

Derek put on a burst of speed and tackled the boy.

"Got ya'," Derek laughed as he tickled Titian, instantly beginning to tickle the agile boy.

Titian squirmed, laughing as he attempted to bat the older boys hands away.

"Please stop!!" Titian laughed, squirming as the tickling increased, "you're going to make me pee!"

Daiji was laughing hysterically as her brother frantically struggled to get away from Derek as he relentlessly ticked the twelve year old. Daiji crumpled to the ground, still laughing.

"Surrender?" Derek teased.

"I give! I give!" Titian gasped.

Derek stopped and Titian lay gasping for breath, still laughing some.

"Evil," he managed.

"I try," Derek laughed, helping Daiji up.

Daiji hugged him.

"Would you like to come to diner tonight?" Daiji asked as she and Derek turned back toward the fence they had been standing at.

Titian rolled over and froze, green-grey eyes widening as he spotted the men slowly working their way toward his sister and her boyfriend.

Titian started to get up to shout a warning when something hit the back of his head.

He managed a weak yelp, before he blacked out.

Daiji turned in time to see a man heft Titian over his shoulder and dart back into the cover of the trees.

"TITIAN!" Daiji shrieked, scrambling toward the retreating figure.

Derek grabbed her and stepped in front of her.

"Daiji!" Derek warned.

Daiji froze and her eyes widened at the sight of the men surrounding them. She gripped his arm and managed a weak gasp as she quickly grabbed her cell phone.

It hit the ground and shattered a throwing star protruding from it.

Daiji looked at the man that had thrown it.

"What do you want with my brother?" she cried.

"We don't want your brother…we want your father. Tell him that he best meet us here at midnight…any later and the boy will be dead. He is to come unarmed and alone. Do not attempt to follow us," the man ordered before signaling the others to vanish.

Daiji stood, still for only a moment and then grabbed Derek's arm and dragged him after her to her yaris.

"What's going on? Who were they?" Derek gasped as he buckled up.

"Long story short I think they are part of a clan that has been warring with my family for years," Daiji got out as she peeled out of her parking spot and sped toward the tower.

"Warring? Like at war with?" Derek gasped, "red light!"

Daiji sped through, pressing a few buttons on the dash.

"DAD!" she shouted.

Leo jumped as his and his brother's phones all went into alert status and the speaker switched on.

"_DAD!" _came through seconds later.

"Daiji?" Leo yelped, grabbing the phone and waiting, "what's wrong?"

_The Foot grabbed Titian!_

"WHAT?" Raph roared, turning to see Leo's silver-grey eyes narrowing in rage.

"They attacked in broad daylight," Don whispered.

"What did they say?" Leo whispered, every muscle tensing with rage.

_They said you had to meet them by the duck pond by midnight, alone, or they'd kill him. Dad they said you had to be unarmed too._

The color drained from Leo's face and he took a step back.

"Did they hurt you?" Leo whispered.

_No we're ok. Derek met up with us. _

Leo tensed and gripped the phone.

"Get here and have Derek call his parents," Leo ordered.

"Yes dad," Daiji murmured, hanging up.

Derek looked at her.

"Daiji?" Derek whispered, reaching over and taking her hand, "are you ok?"

"I'm worried…about my dad and my brother," she managed, giving him a worried look as she pulled into the tower's underground entrance to park.

"Come here," Derek whispered, pulling the distraught figure into a hug, "it'll be ok…I saw how your father fought…he'll be ok."

"He had his Katanas and he was fighting with his brothers…he'll be out numbered…by who knows how many," Daiji sobbed.

Derek kissed her forehead and held her tight.

"Come on, let's go see your parents," Derek whispered, "come on."

Daiji sniffed and nodded as she turned the car off and followed him.

Derek stopped and gave the garage door a startled look as locks and a heavy thud followed its closing.

"What…" he managed.

"We're in lock down," Daiji replied softly.

"Ah," Derek whispered, again pulling Daiji to him and offering his comfort.

Daiji leaned into him as they headed for the elevator.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	33. Chapter 33:Kicking and Screaming

**well...i figured i could give you guys another chapter today...heh...**

**Chapter 33: Kicking and Screaming**

Titian groaned as he came to, his arms were tied behind him and he was guarded by four men, others were walking around, eyes flicking through the shadowed areas. It was dark, Titian looked up as someone walked up to him.

"Good, you're awake," the man hissed.

"Who are you?" Titian demanded.

The man smirked and turned his head to reveal a nasty scar.

"Your father gave me this," he whispered, "When I tried to avenge my mother. He left me for dead. I am Oroku Kyoretsu son, of Oroku Karai, who was the daughter of Oroku Saki. Welcome to hell little boy," Kyoretsu hissed.

The color drained from Titian's face.

"No," he managed.

"Hai," Kyoretsu chuckled, before he put his face mask back on.

"Master," a ninja whispered, bowing quickly and straightening, "he is here."

"Good. Bring the boy," Kyoretsu said softly, turning and striding out toward the clearing.

Leo stood there, wearing jeans, a simple shirt, and his black trench coat, silver-grey eyes blazing.

"Well, well, well," Kyoretsu chuckled, "time has been hard on you Leonardo."

"Who are you?" Leo demanded, "Where is my son?"

"He's alive…for now. Are you alone?" Kyoretsu hissed.

"Of course, you think I would risk my son's life?" Leo growled.

"Perhaps," came the cool reply, "bring the boy out!"

Titian twisted against his captors, he'd been quickly gagged and a blade glittered along his throat.

Leo growled, knuckles whitening as his hands tightened into fists.

"Let him go and I'll come to you," Leo ordered.

"Come to me and he'll be released," Kyoretsu replied.

Leo glared but slowly walked forward until he was directly in front of the offending figure.

"Let him go," Leo ordered.

Kyoretsu chuckled and ordered the men to release Titian.

"Run Titian," Leo ordered.

"But," Titian gasped as he was shoved away by a ninja, "Dad I can't."

"Just run!" Leo ordered.

Kyoretsu grinned and waited until the boy had turned and started running before he landed the first blow.

Leo doubled over and gasped. Kicks soon followed as the rest of the clan attacked. Leo refused to stay down, he took every blow and swayed back to his feet. He staggered and doubled over as Kyoretsu slammed the butt end of his Katana against Leo's head. Leo groaned as he lay sprawled on the ground, but again struggled to sit up.

"Who are you?" Leo rasped, grunting as a blade lashed across his back.

"Kyoretsu," Kyoretsu growled as he gripped Leo's hair and jerked his head back, a blade pressed lightly against Leo's jugular.

"You have no honor," Leo managed.

Kyoretsu prepared to jerk the blade.

~*~

Titian was sobbing when he ran into his uncle.

"Uncle Raph?" Titian managed.

"Ya' got it kid, keep moving, get to the truck," Raph ordered before moving quickly along the shadows toward the sounds of struggle.

Don materialized out of no where seconds later.

"Glad I chose to mess with the old Foot Tech armor huh?" Don whispered.

"Hell yeah, let's move, Leo's not going to be able to hold out long against all of them," Raph hissed.

Don nodded before pointing Titian in the right direction and then dashing into the dark, vanishing from view as he turned on the invisibility shield. Raph followed suit.

Titian rushed toward the direction indicated and staggered as he tripped and then scrambled back to his feet, he started kicking frantically as someone grabbed him

"Easy cuz, it's just me," Jaden coaxed.

Titian sobbed and clung to him.

Jaden cradled the shaking figure as he lifted the boy up and took him into the truck Don had brought.

~*~

Kyoretsu screamed in rage as his blade was knocked away.

"WHO DID THAT?" he roared.

Confusion reigned as ninja started being knocked aside and a few even turned and ran in panic.

Raph stood behind Kyoretsu and waited as the man twisted around. Raph removed the shield and acted fast, his Sai slicing deep.

"Don't mess with us," Raph growled as the gagging figure crumbled to his knees.

Leo lay still on the ground, gasping as he fought for breath.

Don was next him in an instant, helping the battered figure sit up.

"Easy," Don coaxed, "you're crazy you know that?"

"Ti-" Leo started.

"He's fine," Raph comforted, "now shut up and hold still so I can get you home."

Leo coughed and rested his head against Raph.

"I'm sorry," Leo whispered, his body shuttered and suddenly limpened.

"NO! LEO!" Raph shouted, stopping and lowering the figure to the ground as he started CPR, "LEO!"

Don twisted around and watched in horror as Raph frantically attempted to revive the limp figure.

"He's…he's…" Raph gasped.

"Get him to the truck," Don ordered.

"You can't be-" Raph started, rage written in his features as tears started.

"We have to take him home," Don whispered.

Raph managed a weak nod as he lifted the body of his brother and cradled the limp figure. Slowly following Don with a heavy heart.

Titian screamed when Leo was lowered onto the floor of the truck and covered up.

"NO!" Titian wailed, "NO! OTOSAN!"

Jaden pulled the boy close and fought his own tears as Raph took the wheel and drove home. Don remained seated next to Leo's covered frame.

"You idiot," Don sobbed.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!


	34. Chapter 34:Ninja no Damashi

**Chapter 34: Ninja no Damashi**

Raph laid Leo's limp form on the medical table and collapsed into the chair beside it. He could hear Jane and the kids crying and demanding answers. Titian was in shock, the boy hadn't moved from his father's side since Jaden had let go of him, only when they had gotten home and Jaden had again taken his cousin away, had the tears truly come out.

Raph looked over at Leo and fought tears before standing and gently adjusting his brother's limp frame.

As he turned to leave a soft coughing sound made him freeze. Then as the coughing got louder and sounds of gasping were heard he whipped around to see Leo curled under the blanket.

Raph scrambled forward and pulled the blanket back to reveal his brother, alive mind you.

"Leo?" Raph managed, "what the hell? How?"

"Romeo and Juliet," Leo coughed, "the herbs Juliet used…"

Raph slapped him and Leo flopped backward.

"I think I deserved that," Leo managed.

"YA' THINK!" Raph roared.

"Raph? What are you doing?!?" Don cried as he rushed in, freezing when Leo started to sit up.

"Leo?" Don managed.

"Are you going to hit me too?" Leo said softly, wincing as his injuries began to make themselves known.

"I'd like to…but I'm going to make sure you don't bleed to death first," Don snapped, "you scared your son,"

"I know…Raph would you tell my family to come in?" Leo asked.

Raph snorted, turned and stormed out of the medical room, the door slamming behind him.

"It had to be convincing Don," Leo whispered as his brother helped him remove his shirt.

"Yeah well you could have clued us in a little," Don snapped, "Raph was crying. Your _son_ has been hysterical since Raph brought you to the truck. Jaden nearly panicked. _I _had to inform your wife and daughter…how did you….what…what were you thinking?"

"That if they thought I was dead…they'd leave us be," Leo replied.

Don blinked and turned to look at his brother before sitting down next to him and gently starting to stitch Leo's arms. Don remained silent, almost cold toward his brother.

"Don…please look at me," Leo whispered.

"We thought you were dead," Don mumbled, "I was scared Leo…that I'd lost another brother…"

Leo stopped Don and pulled him into a hug. Don broke down and sobbed.

"Dad?" came a soft whisper from the doorway.

Leo turned to look and saw Titian standing there, tear streaks on his face, and eyes puffy. Daiji walked up behind him and stopped.

"Shhh," Leo coaxed, offering comfort as he invited them into a hug.

Titian sprinted forward and nearly knocked Leo off the table as he clung to his father and cried. Daiji rushed forward and joined in the hug. Leo pressed a kiss o the top of both of their heads and just held them. Don sat beside them, attempting to wipe away tears. Jane came into the room slowly and froze.

"Leo?" she managed, "Raph said you faked…?"

"Shhh, I'm fine," Leo whispered.

Jane sobbed and rushed forward.

It was only after Don had stitched him up that Jane slapped him. Leo again repeated that deserved that. But in the end they all agreed that Leo's Ninja no Damashi had been a good idea, though he should have warned them.

After all ninja were know for their trickery.

* * *

Reviews Please!

Ninja no Damashi-ninja trickery


	35. Chapter 35:New Joy

**Chapter 35: New Joy**

Raph was pacing the waiting room with his brothers sitting off to the side of him. Leo had recovered thankfully from his injuries and it seemed that his trick had worked. Despite everyone being furious with him they had admitted that it was a good plan and thankfully they all now forgave him.

Titian had performed in his recital and had done very well. Asenka had suggested that he go to a private dance school rather than normal high school and Leo had agreed, mostly to get the boy away from Asenka though.

The Battle Nexus has gone well, Leo hadn't competed, but the children had, Daiji had managed to get the trophy and had given it to her father. Leo had simply smiled before hugging her.

Raph looked up as Kevin paced past him. Both men were anxious, Jade's pregnancy had been a rough one and the fact that the infant was not in the least bit a "little" boy made it even more nerve wracking.

A doctor opened the door and stepped in. Everyone in the room stood up, waiting anxiously.

"There both fine," the doctor said softly, "though, I would refrain from having anymore kids."

Kevin managed a nod.

"Yeah…I uh….yeah," Kevin mumbled.

The doctor chuckled and lead Kevin out.

"Raph…um…I mean…dad…would you…come with?" he asked softly.

Raph managed a smile.

"He's gotta meet you first kiddo," Raph murmured.

Kevin managed a nervous smile and slipped after the doctor.

~*~

Jade was sitting up, holding the boy and smiling, quietly humming the lullaby that her father had once hummed to her.

"Hello Aiden," she whispered, gently moving a strand of dark hair out of the boy's face.

He snuggled closer and yawned a little.

"Jade," Kevin whispered as he walked up and kissed her forehead, "he's beautiful."

Jade simply smiled in response.

Kevin gently took his son and cradled him.

"Aiden," he whispered, "I'm your daddy."

He held the boy up a little and looked toward the door. Raph was standing there, eyes moist.

"That's your grandpa," Kevin murmured, "you're named after him Aiden Raphael and then the Jonathon is after your grandmother who isn't here anymore."

"Welcome to the family," Raph whispered as he walked forward and gently took the infant, "he's beautiful Jade."

Jade managed a smile through her tears.

Raph cooed softly as the infant began to fuss.

"I wish madre was here," Jade managed as she took the fussing boy back, gently kissing him and whispering love.

The boy quieted and Kevin smiled as the infant took hold of his hand.

Raph pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"I know," Raph whispered, "I do to. She'd be so proud."

As the others were given the ok to come in Aiden made sure that he was allowed to stay close to mom, fussing every time someone tried to hold him.

"He's a descendent of Raph alright," Leo chuckled as he coaxed the fussing infant to quiet as he held the boy.

The others chuckled.

"He's just letting you know he's mad at you too," Jaden teased.

Leo grinned before he gave the infant a mock angry look as the others laughed.

* * *

Reviews Please!!


	36. Chapter 36:Walking the Aisle

**Chapter 36: Walking the Aisle**

Derek slipped into the main hall and glanced around smiling when he spotted Leo leaning against the island table in the kitchen as Jane and Lilly worked on lunch.

He approached slowly and started to say something.

"Um-" Derek started.

"She's in the Library Derek," Leo greeted, giving the young man a slight smile.

"I wanted to talk to you sir," Derek managed.

Leo raised an eye brow but nodded as he stood.

"This way," Leo instructed.

Derek took a deep breath before he followed Leo into the back meeting room.

Leo closed the door after Derek as he offered a chair. After they had both sat Derek fumbled with this thumbs and took a deep breath.

"Sir I…I wanted to ask for you blessing inasking Daiji to marry me," Derek finally managed.

Leo blinked and sat back in the chair, arms folding across his chest as he gave the young man a thoughtful look.

"You want to marry my daughter," Leo stated.

"Yes sir," Derek whispered, "I love her and I…I wanted your blessing first though sir."

"Stop calling me sir," Leo said softly as he rubbed his temples and took a deep breath.

"Yes si-um…Leonardo," Derek mumbled.

Leo closed his eyes and then looked at Derek, looking at the twenty-one year old over one last time.

"You have my blessing," Leo whispered.

~*~

Daiji was working on her homework when she heard a soft "coo" and turned to see Aenya tottering toward her.

"Ehhhh!" Aenya cried.

Daiji smiled and walked over to pick up the infant.

"Hey little girl what are you doing?" Daiji teased the infant.

Aenya simply snuggled against her, eyes fluttering shut.

Daiji smiled and walked back over to her desk in the main library.

Daiji sat back down, cradling her cousin as she continued working. She started humming softly after a few minutes.

A soft knock made her look up.

Derek stood in the doorway, smiling softly at her before he walked in.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Daiji greeted.

"Um…would you join me for a picnic?" Derek asked softly.

Daiji smiled.

"Sure, let me give Aenya to Jaden or Amber first," Daiji whispered, gently lifting the sleeping infant and cuddling the girl as she lead Derek from the room.

"I'll go drop her off," Derek offered.

Daiji raised an eye brow at her boyfriend.

"Um why?" Daiji asked softly.

"Because she's adorable and I figured you'd want to change or something that girls do," Derek recovered quickly.

"Uh huh," Daiji said softly, gently handing over the infant to Derek.

Derek cradled the infant and smiled as Aenya glared at him. Daiji laughed as Derek smiled at the infant.

"She doesn't like being moved apparently," Daiji laughed.

"Oh really?" Derek cooed, gently cradling the fussing infant as he slipped out.

Daiji watched him leave with a puzzled look and shook her head before turning off her computer.

She quickly headed toward her room before going to change and then joining Derek downstairs.

Daiji gave her father a quizzical look as he smiled when they said they were going to go have a picnic.

Jane only exchanged a smile with Leo when Daiji looked toward her mother.

Two hours later, at the duck pond, Derek proposed and Daiji agreed.

~*~

"Mom!" Daiji wailed as she struggled to get her dress to cooperate.

Jane peeked in and laughed.

"Oh honey look great, relax," Jane teased, gently helping her distraught daughter get ready.

"I can't do this," Daiji wailed, "I'm too nervous!"

Jane pulled her daughter to her and tipped the girl's head up to her face.

"Daijikiseki it'll be ok, just take a deep breath and calm down," Jane coaxed.

Daiji did as she had been told and then relaxed, fumbling with the dress she was wearing.

"Mom?" Daiji whispered as her mother helped her finish getting ready.

"Yes?" Jane asked.

"Does…um…"Daiji blushed before she finished, "does it hurt the first time?"

Jane gave her daughter a soft smile and then took her hands.

"A little," Jane said honestly, "but if Derek is anything like your father he'll make sure you are ready first. Your father waited nearly a week for me…I'm sure Derek will be patient and give you time to prepare yourself. Talk to him about it ok?"

"Ok," Daiji whispered, still blushing slightly, "it's weird asking about that."

"I talked to my mom about it too," Jane comforted, "but the important thing was that I talked to Leo too."

Daiji nodded and took a deep breath.

A knock sounded and Jane looked toward the door.

"Who is it?" Jane asked.

"Jade, Amber, Angelique, and Lilly," Lilly called back.

"Come in," Daiji urged, smiling as her family slipped in wearing the pale blue brides' maid dresses she had chosen.

Jade had Aiden on one hip, dressed in a little tux and playing absently with the tiny pillow he would be holding down the aisle. Daiji had requested that he be her ring bearer.

Amber had Aenya by her side, the infant was standing unsteadily on her feet and eyeing the basket of flowers her mother was holding.

"Oh they look adorable!" Daiji laughed.

Amber blew a strand of hair out of her face and then smiled.

"A handful more like," she teased.

Angelique giggled and shook her head.

"Hey are we finally going to get to meet this Oliver?" Daiji asked her cousin.

Angelique blushed a little but nodded.

"Yeah Daddy finally agreed to meet him and you said he could come to the reception so yeah he'll meet us there," Angelique mumbled.

A soft knock on the door alerted them to another person.

"Hello?" Jane called.

"May I have a moment with my daughter alone please?" Leo inquired from outside the door.

Jane squeezed her daughter's hand and ushered the other out. Daiji took a deep breath as her father slipped in wearing a black tux with a dark undershirt. Leo smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Ojo-sama," Leo whispered, "you look great sweetie."

Daiji managed a nod.

Leo walked up and kissed her forehead before taking her hand and looking at her.

"It seems like yesterday I was holding you in one arm," Leo whispered, "you've grown up so fast."

Daiji sniffed and leaned forward to hug her father.

"I'll always be your princess though," she whispered as he wrapped her in a hug.

Leo stepped back and cupped her cheek before pulling out a small package and handing it too her.

"I got this years ago when my father was still alive," Leo whispered, "I want you to have it."

Daiji gave him a confused look before she opened it and found a small sapphire jewel attached to a slender silver chain.

"Why did you have this?" Daiji whispered as she picked up the jewel.

"When I spent two years in Latin America on a training mission I returned wearing this," Leo replied, gently touching the jewel, "I made it. It took me weeks to, but I finally made the pieces fit right. On the back is "Meiyo" in Kanji…wear it proudly my dear."

Daiji sniffed and realized when she looked at it closer that it wasn't as delicately made as she had first thought. It was a necklace made by a man to be worn by a man. The jewel was cut down to accent the intricacy of the silver working rather than the brilliance of the jewel. Every piece of the necklace screamed warrior after closer inspection. The pieces that held the jewel were shaped like Katanas at the top, gently cradling the jewel before intricately shaped Japanese dragons twisted away from them, cradling the Katanas in their fore claws as their heads rested between the jewel and the hilts of the swords, their tails forming the link to made a necklace.

"How did you made this?" Daiji breathed.

"Much patience my daughter, a great deal of patience. I was known for it back then," Leo whispered.

Daiji smiled and held it up.

"Help me put it on?" she asked.

Leo nodded and helped her fasten it in place, stepping back and smiling weakly as a tear escaped his eye.

Leo hastily wiped it away.

Daiji looked in the mirror and then back at her father.

"Why did you not even give it to mom?" she whispered.

"I chose the day that I put it away that I would only pass it on to my child, never my mate," Leo replied, "I would give it to my first born."

Daiji managed a weak nod before she took her father's offered hand.

"It's time Ojo-sama," Leo murmured as he lead her toward the door.

Daiji took a deep breath and picked up her bouquet.

As her cousins walked forward she stood by her father's side. Watched as Titian carried Aiden forward with the rings, watched as Amber and Jaden walked forward with Aenya and waited until the wedding march started.

Daiji looked toward her father and then as he stepped forward she followed.

At the end of the aisle she spotted Derek, his brother alongside him and his parents in the front row.

Derek greeted them at the end, bowed to Leo, who returned it and took her hand.

They then turned together and took their vows.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	37. Chapter 37:Life Goes On

*****THREE YEAR TIME JUMP*****

**Ages-the guys are 49, Jane is 48, Lilly is 47, the twins are 24, Amber is 23, Daiji is 23, Derek is 24, Kevin is 28, Angelique is 19, William is 17, Titian is 15, Aenya is 4, Aiden is 3.**

**Chapter 37: Life Goes On**

Aenya shot across the hallway and laughed as Aiden scrambled after her. The two giggled as they chased each other. Just barely avoiding the sleeping infant on the floor beside Daiji.

She gave the two sharp looks and then her gaze flicked toward her sleeping son.

"Soory," the two chimed.

Daiji smiled and shook her head.

"It's ok just be careful," she whispered.

The door opened and Derek stepped through, still in uniform from work.

"Well aren't we all having a party," he ended in a whisper when he spotted Daiji hushing him.

Derek smiled and glanced down at the sleeping infant, Derek laid down and stretched out beside his son, gently stroking the boy's back. The boy fussed a little and opened his silvery-green eyes, eyes he had inherited from his mother and grandfather.

Though that was the only thing he really had in common with them, he looked nearly identical to his own father, the same darker skin tone, the same dark hair, and the same classical Cherokee features.

"Hello Rio," Derek whispered, "How's my little Waya?"

Rio yawned and curled back up, lightly grasping his father's finger before going back to sleep.

"Why are the terrible two here?" Derek teased as he glanced back over his shoulder at Aenya and Aiden.

"Jade is running the shop since Jaden's sick and Amber now has what Jaden's got.

"Hmm, not good," Derek whispered.

"Thankfully Uncle Don gave these two a quick look over to make sure they didn't have it before I grabbed them and brought them up here to play," Daiji whispered.

"How's Kevin holding up?" Derek asked, wincing when he remembered the near tragic crash with another police car during a chase.

Daiji shuttered a little.

"Much better than he was," she sighed, "I was going to check on him when you got home. Jade's been texting me all day. Raph I guess just about sent her home since she's so worried.

"Old grouchy running that place by himself?" Derek teased.

"Oh he'd kill you if he heard you say that," Daiji giggled, "he did it before Jade and Jaden graduated…four years by himself running that place."

"True," Derek replied, glancing back at the toddlers before gently kissing his son's forehead and pulling away, "I'm going to go clean up and then I'll make dinner while you go to check on Kevin."

"Sounds good," Daiji replied as Derek got up and slipped off toward the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later he came out drying his hair with a towel and wearing jeans and a simple T-shirt.

Daiji was in the kitchen by then, Rio cradled on a hip as she sorted through the freezer to find something for dinner.

Aiden and Aenya were watching cartoons in the other room, Aenya cuddling with her doll and Aiden laying on his stomach with a battered looking stuffed sea turtle under one arm.

Derek chuckled when he spotted the toy.

"That turtle was Jaden's wasn't it?" Derek asked softly.

Daiji smiled before handing off Rio to his father.

"Yep, I had one two but Jade and Jaden's dogs got a hold of it and ripped it to bits. I cried for days," Daiji said.

Derek chuckled a little and cradled his son close as Daiji finished getting things out.

"You have these three under control?" Daiji asked.

"Shrek is on…Rio is half asleep. I've got it under control," Derek replied, glancing toward the toddlers.

~*~

Kevin's eyes fluttered open when Daiji peeked into the master bedroom.

"He 'cuz how're you feeling?" Daiji whispered as she walked over to him.

Kevin winced as he turned his head.

"Sore but better than I was. Where're Jade and Aiden?" he whispered, making an attempt to sit up and just making it.

His chest was tightly wrapped in bandages that became visible as he sat up. He winced and grabbed his head, which was also tightly wrapped up.

"Easy," Daiji ordered as he grabbed his head.

"Sorry I thought I was going to be ok to sit up," Kevin mumbled, "how are Bruce and Jack?"

"Jade said they doing fine, better than you. Now take it easy or Jade'll kill me if you don't take it easy," Daiji scolded.

"I'll take care of him Daiji," Jade chuckled as she walked in behind her cousin, "lay down even my uncle said you need to take it easy."

Kevin grumbled but laid back and relaxed onto the pillows, gripping his head.

Jade sat beside him and kissed his forehead.

"Take it easy," Jade ordered before following Daiji back out into the main hall.

Daiji turned toward her cousin and started to speak.

"Dad sent me home," Jade answered the started question.

Daiji relaxed and shook her head.

"Shop slow or something?" Daiji asked.

"Nah, busy as usual but I was worried and he said that I just better head home because I was more worried than focused. How's Jaden?" Jade replied.

"My mom said his fever broke about an hour ago and dad has been checking in on him, but Amber's got it now," Daiji sighed.

Jade flinched.

"Yuck, wait do you have both of the toddlers?" Jade gasped, "and little Rio?"

Daiji smiled.

"They've been good and Rio's been in a good mood so I've been fine, though Derek just got home and is probably tired," Daiji sighed.

"Are they still trying to get him to start working nights?" Jade asked as she slipped out with Daiji toward the newest wing of the building.

"Yeah, he says he just might have to because they're so short on people right now," Daiji sighed.

Jade shook her head and muttered angrily.

Kevin's off work for another three weeks if he's lucky. I'll never forget that call," Jade whispered.

Daiji sent a comforting glance toward her cousin.

They froze when they opened the door and spotted the toddlers surrounding Derek and Rio in his bouncer.

Derek was standing, soaking wet, and glaring at the two children.

Aenya and Aiden were laughing.

"Oh you little," Derek growled.

Both Daiji and Jade started laughing.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!!


	38. Chapter 38: Snatched Away

**Chapter 38: Snatched Away**

It had been roughly three weeks since Derek had been attacked by the toddlers. Jaden and Amber had been over their illness for quite a while. Kevin was finally back on his feet and life had begun to settle back into normalcy.

Leo was leaned against the wall of the dojo when Raph came in and started to stretched.

"Hey," Leo greeted.

"Morning," Raph chuckled, "what are you doing up this early?"

"Restless," Leo replied, "I've been meditating…"

Raph stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Raph demanded.

Leo looked at him and then looked away.

"I sense death," Leo mumbled.

Raph tensed and then walked over to him.

"Whose?" Raph asked softly.

"I'm not sure…but I'm beginning to think that its….mine," Leo whispered.

Raph looked away and back at him.

"Why? Why do you think its yours?" Raph growled, knuckles whitening as he bawled his hands into fists.

"I feel heavy, like there's a weight on me," Leo replied before sinking toward the ground, and resting a hand on his knee, "I'm not ready."

Raph stopped and looked at him before sitting down and wrapping an arm around his brother.

"Stay home today," Raph whispered.

Leo shook his head.

"I can't Titian has a audition with Broadway today. He wanted me to come with," Leo whispered.

Raph chuckled.

"I forgot he had that audition. He's really good isn't he?" Raph whispered.

Leo nodded.

"He wants to go to that Russian Dance School next year instead of finishing high school," Leo mumbled.

"I saw you gave him the old Katanas you made years back, the ones you had hanging in your room," Raph commented.

Leo nodded.

"He deserved them, he's been working hard," Leo replied.

"Hey dad can we-?" Titian asked as he came in, pausing when he saw his father and uncle on the floor, "Um? Dad are you ok?"

"I'm fine Titian," Leo replied, "Raph just twisted his ankle and we sat down."

Raph gave him an all too obvious snort of laughter to which Titian simply chuckled and shook his head.

"Sure dad, are you sure you want to come with me today?" Titian asked softly.

Leo stood to his feet and gave his son and gentle glare.

"If you ask me that again Titian Yoshi Hamato you will not wake up the following morning," Leo said firmly before striding out of the dojo.

Raph busted up laughing despite the worry Leo had told him of and Titian simply shook his head.

"I'll take that as a yes," Titian muttered before following his father.

~*~

Raph shook his head before going through a few Katas for the morning, Sais glittering as he twisted in the flickering light of the Dojo.

When he finished he headed up to his wing of the building and got ready for the day. He had paperwork to do for the Shop.

"Grmpa!" Aenya greeted when she spotted Raph.

"Hey spitfire," Raph chuckled as he scooped the girl up and carried her toward the kitchen.

"Grmpa! Grmpa! Grmpa!" Aiden cried, tottering after Raph and reaching upward.

Raph stopped, scooped up the boy and cuddled him.

"Alright you two, you had breakfast yet?" Raph asked as he sat them on the counter.

"Peeeas!" Aiden cooed as Aenya shook her head so hard her curls bounced.

Raph chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair as he kissed Aenya's forehead.

"They already ate, dad," Jade called as she came in.

"Alright, sorry you two," Raph chuckled as he made toast, "you an Jaden bringin' these two along today?"

"I thought about it but I was worried they'd get in the way. Aiden especially, he's curious. Aren't you my little cuddler," Jade cooed as she picked up her son and held him.

"I play wih grmpa?" Aiden said softly, hugging his mother.

Jade smiled a little and gave her dad a questioning look.

"Would you care?" she asked.

Jaden came in a few seconds later and scooped his daughter up off the counter, spinning her a little.

"Hey sweetheart," Jaden greeted as he kissed he forehead, "you being good?"

"Yeeah," Aenya whispered.

"Jaden, I'm taking her into the shop with me. She and Aiden can hand out with me in the front," Raph said firmly.

Jaden gave his father a mock glare and then nodded before grabbing coffee and leaning back with Aenya.

"Alright, as long as she behaves," Jaden said as his daughter hugged him and chattered about the cartoon she had been watching earlier.

~*~

Raph leaned against the counter while he talked to someone that came in often enough to be recognized.

"Well, these the grandkids?" the man asked as Aiden and Aenya, who were sitting on the counter next to Raph, turned around and waved.

"I has crayon," Aenya said, waving the red-orange crayon in the air.

The man chuckled, "you do don't sweetheart. What's your name?"

"Enya," Aenya said softly.

"Ah-en-ya," Raph said softly, gently correcting the girl.

"Well isn't that a beautiful name," the man said softly, before turning toward Aiden "and who are you?"

"Iden," Aiden said softly.

"Ah-iden," Raph corrected gently.

The man chuckled and then turned back to Raph.

"Well what do I owe you guys?" he sighed.

Raph gave him his bill and reached over to steady Aiden, who was teetering on the edge of the counter.

"Grmpa crayon!" Aiden whispered.

Raph turned and spotted the crayon on the ground, rolling away while Aiden pointed and fought tears.

"One second Jack," Raph said quickly before walking over and stooping so he could grab the crayon, "alright, thanks Jack, have a good day."

"No problem Raph," Jack called as he walked out.

Raph handed the crayon back to Aiden and gave the boy a quick kiss before starting back up on the paperwork he had been working on, glancing over at the toddlers now and then.

Raph's head snapped up when he heard the click of a gun. A man stood in front of him, hand shaking as a gun hovered in front of Raph's face.

Raph's yellow-hazel eyes narrowed to furious slits.

"What the hell?" Raph growled, "you going to rob me? This is a repair shop not a bank."

"Just give me all of your money, NOW!" the man shouted.

Raph growled and glanced at the toddlers beside him, the two were frozen eyes huge.

"Grmpa?" Aiden whispered.

The man with the gun turned his attention to the toddlers, the gun following seconds later. Raph froze, rage leaping up a whole new level.

"Leave them alone," Raph growled.

The other people in the front were watching in terror.

"Give me the money or I'll shot them!" the man shouted.

Raph locked eyes with the man.

"Shot them and I'll kill you slowly. Keep my Grandkids out of this," Raph growled.

The man leveled the gun at Raph's face again and screamed his demand.

Raph hit him and managed to jump the counter and grab the man's hand. The gun skittered across the floor as Raph wrestled.

Sam who had been in the back came rushing in as the toddlers started screaming.

Raph jumped back as the man whipped out another pistol and fired. Raph grunted and tried to get a hold of the gun.

"DAD!" Jade screamed as she rushed in.

Raph jerked back again as the gun went off, this time, crumpling to the floor afterward.

"PADRE!" Jade screamed, Sam grabbed her and sent her to her son and niece.

Raph remained still on the floor.

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!" the man screamed, firing a shot into the air.

Jade cried out and grabbed the toddlers, pushing the screaming kids under the counter and ducking for cover.

Jaden came storming in seconds after the third shot was fired, charged the man and sent him sprawling, the man sat up and leveled the gun at Jaden.

"Money," the man managed.

Raph moved, grabbing the man's hand and squeezing it.

A sickening crunch filled the room and the man dropped the gun, screaming as he clutched his hand.

Raph flopped down, just managing to roll over, blood bloomed on his shirt.

"PADRE!" Jade cried as Jaden secured the crazy.

Jade grabbed Raph and lifted her father's shoulders, his head lolled back and his hooded eyes landed on the picture of Jo.

"Comin'," Raph whispered, "Wa'n't you Leo…"

His body gave one final shutter and went limp.

"PADRE!" Jade screamed, sobbing as her brother joined her.

Jaden closed his eyes and bowed his head, gently closing his father's eyes and pulling his sister close, his own tears spilling down his cheeks.

The ambulance and cops pulled in seconds later.

* * *

Reviews Please!

"Sobs"


	39. Chapter 39:Laid to Rest and Flickerings

**Chapter 39: Laid to Rest and Flickerings**

Leo jumped as his phone went off, quickly answering it so that Titian didn't get disqualified.

"Hello?" Leo asked as he slipped toward the back.

_Uncle Leo…dad he…he…_

Leo froze in mid stride and closed his eyes, tears started faster than he could stop them.

"No…" Leo got out, "No oh please no…"

Leo sank into a chair and wept softly, listening to Jade tell him what had happened.

Twenty minutes later Leo was rushing to the hospital with Titian sitting very still beside him in the other seat.

~*~

Don stood up as Leo came in and both brothers gave each other sad looks.

"He's gone," Don choked out, leaning against Leo as he wept.

Leo pulled Don tight and struggled to maintain some sort of control over the raging emotions.

~*~

They were in the cemetery four days later, the area beside Jo's grave turned up as Raph's casket lay on the ground, waiting to join his wife's.

Aiden and Aenya kept asking for "Grmpa", but their pleas went unanswered, it wasn't until they saw the casket being lowered that they understood what their parents had been trying to explain.

Grandpa wasn't coming back.

Leo remained at the grave site, stock still, his dark coat whipping around him as the wind picked up.

Leo closed his eyes and walked a few feet the other direction, laying a hand on Mike's grave as he left the cemetery.

"Rest in Peace Raph," Leo managed, as he cast one last pained look toward his brother's grave.

The burden had made itself clear now, he was again the full leader of the clan and the weight was heavier than he remembered.

~*~

Weeks later Asenka and James had a screaming match to which the whole family stepped lightly beside the pair.

James was furious and refused to come home, locking himself within the lab at O'Neil Tech and sleeping there.

Asenka refused to speak to anyone and stopped teaching her students at her dance studio.

Titian made a choice and with his father's permission, left for the Dance school in Russia three days later, he would return during holidays to visit.

The tower seemed even more empty now though.

Oliver and Angelique chose to both come into O'Neil Tech, after graduating the same year from IT Tech.

Both with Don and James made leaps and bounds in technological advances. Cars became lighter and faster, they flew rather than simply hovering. Oliver figured out how to make cars switch from regular tires, have the tires fold away, and then to hover cars. Don had let it go when the young man had patented and then chuckled under his breath when Oliver found out that Don had already patented the design.

Two years later Angelique and Oliver became more serious in their relationship.

Opposition was met by Don when he refused to allow the two to marry.

He wasn't ready, he told Leo later, he wasn't ready to meet the man that would attempt to take over the company.

In the end though…he couldn't stop the inevitable and neither could Leo.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!


	40. Chapter 40:Wedding in the Dark

**Time Jump three years :**** Ages-the guys are 52, Jane is 51, Lilly is 50, the twins are 27, Amber is 26, Daiji is 26, Derek is 27, Kevin is 31, Angelique is 22, William is 20, Titian is 18, Aenya is 7, Aiden is 6, Rio is 3.**

**Chapter 40: Wedding in the Dark**

"Are you sure about this?" Angelique whispered as Oliver bade her follow.

Ever since her father had refused to allow her and Oliver to marry she had been avoiding her father in an act of rage.

"Yes," Oliver whispered, gently cupping her face, "I don't want you unhappy…besides…I love you."

Angelique blushed and leaned into him

~*~

Leo jerked awake and stumbled to the door where someone was knocking loudly.

Leo jerked the door open to find Don.

"What are you doing Don?" Leo grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Angelique is gone," Don stated.

Leo was awake instantly.

"What?" he managed.

"There was a note…Leo she said that they were eloping! All he wants is the money our family has, he doesn't care about her!" Don cried.

Leo grabbed Don's shoulders and shook him a little.

"Let me change and we'll find them," Leo said softly.

Don managed a weak nod and sank into a miserable crouch, head down, shoulders slumped.

Leo came back minutes later and they started searching.

They never found her and Don returned home miserable.

Two days later Angelique came home to gather up some of her things and leave.

Lilly tried to reason with her daughter and Don tried to speak to her.

Angelique stormed out and never came home again.

Don grieved for days, shoulders shaking as he wept, not even Leo could comfort him.

William made multiple attempts to reach his sister and failed. She had cut herself off from them, taking her share of the inheritance with her.

It would be nine months later that they would learn that Angelique had died in childbirth.

She had bore a son.

And named him Darius.

Darius Dunn.

Don sank into a depression as his son even turned against him, William blamed Don for the death of his sister, stopping all contact with his father, he barely spoke to his mother.

Heartbroken Don requested that he be allowed to leave the city and go to the farmhouse.

Leo finally agreed after a fight with William left Don so miserable he refused to come out of the master bedroom.

Lilly was torn between her husband and her son, her only remaining child; but in the end she chose Don. She couldn't bear to break him further. She couldn't bear to walk out on him again.

"You don't have to come," Don whispered as he finished packing, glancing up at his wife who was holding a picture of Angelique.

"Yes I do," she whispered, turning to Don and cupping his cheeks.

A soft knock made them look up.

"Can I talk to you Don?" Leo asked.

Don nodded and motioned for Lilly to leave.

"What?" Don asked miserably.

Leo wrapped his brother in a hug and held him tight.

"I'm still by your side Don and so are Lilly, Jade, Jaden, Daiji, Derek, Kevin, Amber, and Jane. I don't even have to mention April and Casey. We're all here for you," Leo told him gently.

"I can't stay here," Don managed, "too many memories…William hates me, Leo…_hates_ me. He says its my fault that Angelique left, that she refused to contact us. My daughter died while having her son. My son refuses to speak to me…its too hard anymore."

Don sat down on the edge of the bed and wept, shoulders shaking. Leo sat next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"We're still here though," Jane whispered as she came into the room.

Don looked up and fought a sob as Jane hugged him.

"I miss Raphie and Mikey," Don managed.

"We all do," April whispered as she joined them, "you knew didn't you?'

Don nodded, not needing to know what she meant.

Don and Lilly left the tower after that, they never came back though calls and emails were exchanged.

~*~

Three weeks later Titian came home from Russia, he had graduated early from the school there and was getting ready to perform _Swan Lake_ on Broadway with the rest of his team. With him came his girlfriend, Flyura Kozlov, one of the most distinguished dancers besides Titian himself.

She was elegant, slender, dark haired, with large doe brown eyes.

Titian adored her that much was obvious, but she seemed to love him just the same, smiling as he flirted and teased, while rolling her eyes and flirting back.

Leo managed a weak smile as the two entered the main wing of the building. Even though Rio was consistently following him around, Daiji and Derek were still in the tower, and the twins and their families were there he felt alone.

Utterly alone.

"OTOSAN!" Titian cried, when he spotted his father, rushing forward and enveloping Leo in a hug.

Leo held him tight, relieved to hold his son and never wanting to let go.

"I missed you too Otosan but let me go," Titian laughed.

Leo let go and stepped back, taking a good look at Titian.

He had shot up and now stood as tall as his father, 6'2". His frame though was much more slender, mostly from his intense dancing career. Light muscle wrapped the young man's figure, testament to his Ninjitsu training.

He was a spitting image of his father despite all of that. Though Leo's hair was more grey than black now, the same jaw and basic features were shared by the two. The same basic build.

"I missed you," Titian whispered.

"Missed you too," Leo whispered, "Your mother is in the kitchen, better go see her."

"Of course, wait…uh dad this is Flyura. My girlfriend," Titian said quickly.

Flyura smiled and offered a hand to Leo who dipped his head in greeting before gently taking her hand.

"Welcome to New York," Leo told her softly.

"Much welcomed sir," she replied.

After Daiji came screaming down the hall and hugged her brother and dinner had been under way things settled down.

All but one person was truly pleased to see him.

Asenka, seemed cold toward him, she had yet to bear a child, which lead to her bitterness. But she also never forgave Titian for leaving and going to another teacher to finish his training.

She greeted him stiffly and then spoke nothing to him the rest of the night

~*~

Titian, restless, wandered down toward the Dojo and started through a few Katas.

His father was coming down in a few minutes, busy reading a bed time story to Rio since Derek was working and Daiji was helping her mother clean up after dinner.

"Hello Titian," Asenka greeted.

"Oh hello," Titian greeted as he turned around.

"Sorry for my cold greeting earlier, bad day," Asenka murmured.

"Oh I figured something was up. You were always so cheerful," Titian replied.

"Oh I brought these for you and your father," Asenka said suddenly, handing Titian a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Titian whispered, suddenly very wary of the woman, with no idea why.

"Asenka?" Leo greeted as he came in, eyeing the woman with a cold glare.

"Just apologizing for my cold greeting earlier and I figured I bring you both water down," Asenka said coolly.

Leo nodded his thanks as the woman stalked off.

"What was that al about?" Titian muttered.

"I'm not sure," Leo replied, nervously eyeing the water bottle in his hand.

~*~

Titian groaned as he collapsed in the Dojo, he felt weird, like his body was out of his control.

Leo had gone to bed about an hour ago.

"Titian?" Asenka asked, seeming to materialize out of no where, "are you alright?"

"I don't feel so good," Titian managed, groaning as his body shuttered.

He felt…_wrong_.

Asenka sat beside him and he froze as she kissed him.

"You always were my favorite student," she hissed.

Titian tried to jerk back but to his horror he realized he had responded.

"No," he gasped.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	41. Chapter 41:Quiet Nights

**Chapter 41: Quiet Nights **

Titian woke up on the floor of the Dojo with no recollection of the night before, his head was pounding, and his mouth felt strangely dry, overall of that his stomach was upset.

Daiji walked into the dojo and froze when she saw her brother, naked mind you, looking bewildered.

"Titian?" she gasped.

He swayed as he tried to sit up.

Daiji quickly grabbed him and blushing found his shirt and covered him up.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I-I don't remember," Titian managed.

Daiji quickly got had her brother put his things back on before she helped him toward the main wing and had him sit on the couch before rushing off to get her father.

Leo rushed down and helped Titian to his wing of the building letting his son sit on the couch as the young man struggled to understand what had happened.

"What do you remember?" Leo asked as he sat across from his son.

"Getting off the plane with Flyura…but beyond that…blurry and then nothing…I don't remember…Otosan I-I-I don't understand," Titian looked at his father helplessly, "I don't like this feeling….I.."

Leo wrapped his distraught son in a hug and let the young man calm down a little.

"We'll figure it out," Leo comforted.

Jane came in and rushed forward, gently pulling her shaken son into a hug.

Flyura came out of Daiji's old room, now a guest room.

"Ti?" She whispered, eyes widening when she saw how shaken he was.

Flyura rushed forward and sat on the other side of Titian.

~*~

Leo stormed up to James and Asenka's rooms, he'd just seen the tapes from the Dojo.

Fury like he's never know before swept through him.

Leo stopped and pounded his fist against the door. James opened the door a few seconds later.

"Leo? What?" James stammered as Leo charged in.

"Where is she?" Leo snarled.

"Who?" James managed.

"Asenka," Leo spat.

James gave Leo a confused look.

"What's going on?" Asenka whispered as she stepped into the main room.

"I'm not-" James started.

"YOU FILTHY B****" Leo roared as he charged the woman and slammed her against the wall.

James leapt forward and dragged Leo off of his wife, shoving Leo away.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!" James roared.

"SHE RAPED TITIAN! SHE DRUGGED HIM!" Leo shouted.

James froze and looked between his enraged uncle and his rattled wife.

"What proof do you have?" James whispered, looking nervously at his uncle.

"Video feed from the Dojo," Leo growled.

Asenka remained silent, pale as a sheet, her eyes flicking between the pair.

James turned to look at her.

"Why?" he managed.

Asenka looked away and didn't reply.

"You side with him?" she hissed.

"He's my uncle he-" James growled.

"And I'm your wife!" Asenka snapped, "you would go against me? By his word!"

James remained still, eyes flicking between Leo and Asenka.

"I need to think," James managed, "I'll talk to you later Leo."

"We'll deal with this now," Leo growled, "my son has been _raped_ using drugs in a water bottle she gave him."

Leo pointed to Asenka and then glared at the woman.

"_ME_?" She cried, "I don't even remember how I got here. I woke up to you two arguing and don't remember anything from last night! What if he attacked me?"

Leo's silver-grey eyes flashed dangerously.

"You dare accuse my son of that?" Leo growled.

"What if he did Leonardo?" James snapped, suddenly taking a side, his green eyes flashing with a deadly light.

Leo glared at them both.

"D*** you both!" Leo spat before turning his heel and storming out, the door slamming behind him.

~*~

That night's diner was a strained one.

Flyura was nervous that night, she had heard both arguments and was unsure how to face Titian with her fears. She was worried that Asenka was telling the truth, but she thought she knew Titian better than that. She thought she knew that he wouldn't have. He seemed so scared, so upset over everything.

Leo glared down the table at April and Casey, who had turned their backs on him and his family.

They had taken Asenka's side and James' side.

Casey had actually given Titian a cold look and had jerked away from the boy when Titian had approached.

Relationships were painfully strained now and remained that way for weeks.

~*~

Leo was sitting, his head in his hands in his wing of the building.

"Dad?" Daiji whispered.

Leo looked up and gave her a sad look when he saw the bag on her shoulder.

"You're leaving…" Leo whispered.

"I can't do it anymore…They look at Rio…and me…I can't dad…I can't have him grow up being shunned and looked down on," Daiji whispered.

"I understand," Leo whispered, "will you come back to visit?"

"Of course, we'll visit often. Rio will miss you anyway," Daiji whispered, walking forward and lightly pressing a kiss to her father's head.

"I'll miss you all," Leo murmured, "Titian is leaving tomorrow…he said he's never coming back…"

Daiji closed her eyes and rested a hand on her father's shoulder.

~*~

Nine months later James-Leon was born. James said after the grandfather to remind the boy of his true parentage. To remind the family that the boy was not of the O'Neil/Jones line.

Leo and Jane remained in the tower with Jade, Kevin, Aiden, Jaden, Amber, and Aenya, who refused to leave the home they had grown up in, refused to leave the tower where their family had always been.

But things became much more strained as James-Leon grew up and after the death of James' only child and no other children where born to carry on the O'Neil Line, James-Leon was finally acknowledged.

He was brought home, taken out of the school they had sent him to and brought into the tower for the first time in years.

He strove to prove he was worth his mother and supposed father's time. He craved their attention, and they never gave him a backward glance.

Leo was shunned by April and Casey, they locked him out completely, they never spoke to him again. He refused to leave the tower, refused to back down, though he only saw his grandson twice a year and never his son.

Contact had been severed completely by Titian once he returned to Russia. Flyura had left him not long afterward. He lost his job and his fast growing career screeched to a halt when Flyura spread rumors about what had happened back in New York. By the time he heard them it the stories were enough to make some gag. It wasn't long after that that he stopped trusting women, he shied away from them and got very defensive if they spoke to him.

He never dated after Flyura left. He closed his heart off and focused on finding work.

He never returned to New York either, couldn't face the shame.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!


	42. Chapter 42:Signed Out of the Will

**AGES:**** the guys are 70, Jane is 69, Lilly is 68, the twins are 45, Amber is 44, Daiji is 44, Derek is 45, Kevin is 49, William is 38, Titian is 28, Aenya is 25, Aiden is 24, Rio is 21, Darius is 18, James-Leon is 17.**

**Chapter 42: Signed out of the Will**

Titian stopped and turned as a soft whimper caught his attention. She a little girl, small and frail, stared up at him, a hand out stretched begging for money. She couldn't be more than two or three years old.

He started to walk away but couldn't bear to, he turned and gave the girl another measuring look before walking over and gently picking her up.

He stared at the woman behind her.

"What's her name?" he whispered.

"I did not name her. Her father said I couldn't keep her," the woman said softly, shame flickered in her eyes.

"What would you have named her?" Titian asked softly.

"Gelya," the woman replied.

Titian turned and walked away, carrying the girl with him.

Gelya was the only female Titian trusted from that day on. He cherished her as if she was his own daughter, dotted on her, and taught her everything he knew about Ninjitsu and Ballet.

He gave the little girl a home and in return, she mended his broken trust and his mangled heart.

She gave him a reason to go on.

~*~

Darius was finally meeting his grandfather, a man he had been told of, seen pictures of, but never met.

A man his father hated.

Darius strode into O'Neil Tech, the place where his family wealth flowed from. His eyes widened as he took in the area around him.

"Astounding," he murmured.

~*~

"Donatello, there is a young man here to see you about a job," Don's secretary paged.

"Thanks Maggie," Don sighed, "send him in."

Don looked up as a young man entered and froze. He was looking at Darius Dunn, younger, thinner, but definitely the man he had met in the future.

Don stood and gave the young man a cool look over.

"So you're my grandfather huh?" Darius said coolly, leaning back against the wall and eyeing Don.

Don eyed him back, taking note of the cocky, almost arrogant confidence the man carried with him.

"I am," Don said softly before sitting and going back to his work.

"Don't blow me off old man," Darius snarled.

Don's eyes flicked angrily toward the figure.

"I have work to do," Don replied coolly, "why are you here?"

"I want what is mine by right, my whole inheritance, not the meager allowance I get every six months," Darius spat.

Don turned and folded his hands together, eyes traveling toward the picture of his son and daughter on the wall opposite.

William had at least sent him an announcement that he was married and expecting his first born, but contact remained cut off besides that.

"Your mother was brilliant, could take anything and turn it into something new," Don whispered, "she had a good heart too. Always kind…until your father poisoned her. She turned cold after that…"

"My mother hated you for not letting my father marry her right," Darius spat, "my father said you were nothing more than a self righteous, tight wad bastard!"

Don flinched and then looked at the young man before him, seeing the future clearly and making a choice. He pushed himself back and grabbed some papers out of the drawer and made a few notes, signed them and then put them back.

"What did you do?" Darius snarled.

"What I should have done years ago," Don murmured before standing and pointing toward his door, "now leave before I call security."

Darius glared at Don before turning and storming out, slamming the door behind him so hard the room shook.

Don buried his head in his hands and wept, shoulders shaking.

"I'm sorry…I never wanted things to turn out like this," Don wept.

~*~

Leo was sitting in central park, alone, simply looking at the children playing with their parents, aching for his children, for his grandson at least.

"Uncle Leo?" Jaden whispered, stopping beside his uncle's chair.

Leo looked up and blinked when he spotted the young lady beside Jaden.

Aenya, on her hip was a young boy. Her son.

Raymond, named after the father that had been killed by a drunk driver three days before the boy had been born.

Leo had never met him, Jaden and Amber made a tough choice but ended up moving out three years after the scandal with Asenka and Titian.

They just felt like it wasn't a good environment to raise Aenya.

Jade and Kevin had moved out two weeks later, simply because they too had the same feelings of worry for how Aiden would grow up. Leo hadn't seen the boy except in pictures since.

"Uncle Leo?" Jaden whispered.

Leo blinked and looked at Jaden.

"Hey," Leo murmured before looking away, the agonizing ache for his family coming full force.

Jaden gave Aenya a look, and she walked off carrying the boy as Jaden sat beside his uncle and took Leo's hand.

"We never meant to abandon you all…you know that right?" Jaden whispered.

"I haven't seen my son or daughter in nearly eighteen years…I've barely met my grandson…ever since he left for college I've lost contact with him," Leo replied, "I just want a picture of him…is that too much to ask? I heard he's married too…never met his wife…"

Jaden pulled his heartbroken uncle into a hug and let the man weep.

"I'm sorry Uncle," Jaden whispered, "I'm so sorry. Are you still at the tower?"

Leo shook his head.

"We moved out four years ago," Leo choked out.

"Come on, let's get you home," Jaden coaxed, gently urging Leo to his feet.

"It's not home..." Leo mumbled.

Jaden gave Leo a sad look.

Leo got up and followed shuffling sadly beside Jaden. Jaden suddenly stopped and walked away, coming back with Raymond and handing the squirming infant to Leo who hugged the boy and whispered gentle words until he quieted.

Aenya walked quietly behind them.

Leo told the boy stories about his great grandfather, about Raphael.

Jane was home when they got there, she cried out and hugged Jaden, sobbing as she saw Aenya and walked toward the shy figure.

"Do you remember me honey?" Jane whispered.

"A little," Aenya whispered.

~*~

Darius received the message in the mail three days later and screamed his rage, he'd been signed out of the will, all money he'd been receiving was cut off and he was essentially disowned.

"You'll pay for this," Darius snarled as he threw the letter down, "you'll pay for this Donatello!"

Four nights later, all the men that Darius could hire were walking through O'Neil tower, he waited as they reported to him.

"Only one surviving member of the family sir," the leader said softly.

"Who?" Darius snapped.

"James-Leon, the last heir to the O'Neil side of the fortune," the man replied.

Darius growled.

"Well where is he?" Darius spat.

"He escaped sir," the man replied.

Darius bellowed his rage and sent pottery scattering across the rooms.

"Start faze two and _find that boy!_" Darius spat.

* * *

"Shutters"

Reviews Please!!!


	43. Chapter 43:Again We Rest Ye

**Two chapters Left guys...then I'll finish up _Snapped_ and _I'm For You_ which will begin beng posted March 5th. Also keep and eye out for _Not the Same: Snapshots_ (Lost chapters and passages). I will be posting various oneshots here and there as well!**

**Be sure to review and Thanks for reading this series!**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Again We Rest**

Jaden stayed back and helped with the dishes as Aenya left with Raymond.

Leo had wondered back to Central Park, saying he just wanted to go for a walk.

"Aunt Jane…is Uncle Leo-" Jaden started.

"He's very sad Jaden," Jane whispered, "very sad."

"Oh," Jaden replied, jumping as alarms started going off.

"What in the world?" Jane murmured as the door slammed open.

Jaden jumped in front of his aunt and yelped as a rain of bullets slammed into him.

"JADEN!" Jane shrieked, a moment later she crumpled to the floor beside him.

~*~

Don's hands started twitching and he leaned back, clutching his chest, his coffee cup shattered on the ground as convulsions wracked his frame.

~*~

Lilly turned a moment to late as someone grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the railing at the farmhouse.

~*~

Daiji and Derek found themselves spinning out of control as another vehicle slammed into them. Daiji's terrified screams cutting short as her body jerked violently.

~*~

Rio turned and gave the shadows a strange look before he started to walk away, a gun shot sent him sprawling seconds later. The infant girl in his arms hitting the ground beside him. Her cries stopped short.

His wife was killed in their apartment only three blocks away, the unborn son in her womb following quickly after.

~*~

Jade and Kevin were walking out to their car when Aiden's apartment exploded behind them.

Jade's screams of horror and grief were cut short when she and Kevin were gunned down moments later.

~*~

Titian stood up in his apartment, Gelya looked up from her homework at 17 years old she was as elegant as any ballet dancer, but her sharp brown eyes, told any stranger that she wasn't keen on talking.

She protected her adopted father's heart and he protected her, gave her a home.

"Run," Titian ordered.

"Dad?" Gelya whispered.

"Run NOW!" Titian roared, leaping forward and grabbing something off the counter and shoving it in her hands, "get to my father!"

Gelya was pushed out the back door and watched in horror as the front door banged open and her father stood his ground against the gunmen.

She barely suppressed her terrified scream as he crumpled to the ground, sobbing she scrambled down the fire escape and sprinted away, the package clutched to her chest.

~*~

Leo looked up into the face of a gunman and closed his eyes.

"Do it," he murmured, "I sense their deaths already…"

The gunman blinked and took a nervous step back before leveling the gun again and starting to fire.

"I can't," the man said softly.

Leo simply nodded and then got up.

"Then you better run, because I'll kill you," Leo hissed, silver-grey eyes blazing.

The man turned and sprinted away, stumbling as another gun sent him sprawling.

Seconds later Leo took off at a flat out sprint toward his apartment, hoping, just hoping somehow he was wrong.

He wasn't.

~*~

Leo stood very still at the graves of his family.

So many had been lost.

April.

Casey.

Don.

Lilly.

Jane.

Daiji.

Jaden.

Jade.

Kevin.

William.

James and Asenka.

Aenya and Raymond.

Rio, Hellen, Hasu, and the unborn child.

Aiden and his wife, Maggie.

Titian…

All gone except him.

James-Leon had gone missing and rumors said that Titian had taken a girl off the street and raised her…she was missing too.

Leo simply wept, his grief unmatched, his whole family, slaughtered.

Darius had made it look as if he had been attacked as well, claiming that he had managed to fight them off, that his grandfather was going to talk to him the next day.

He had an alibi and of course how could one man organize all those deaths?

~*~

Leo wandered the halls of the tower, now empty.

A soft whimper made him turn.

He froze when he saw the boy.

James-Leon.

"Where is everyone?" he whimpered.

Leo closed his eyes and walked toward the boy, gently pulling the confused teen into a warm hug.

"They're gone," Leo whispered.

Three days later a girl showed up outside his home, sobbing, scared, and clutching a bundle of papers signed by Titian.

Leo knew who she was without asking.

Titian's adopted daughter.

That night he made a choice and took them to the lair, they disappeared for eight years and when they came back…Darius was chased out of the company.

They took over.

Gelya and James-Leon formed a union, pledging to unite the family that had been mangled by Asenka.

Leo blessed their marriage and not long after…Cody was born.

* * *

Reviews Please!!!!


	44. Chapter 44:Last of the Brothers

**Song for this Chapter:**** "100 Years" By Five4Fighting**

***song is fixed sorry about that...doc loader freaked out on it***

* * *

**Chapter 44: Last of the Brothers**

Gelya smiled when she spotted Leo leaning against the railing of the tower.

"Hey old man," she teased gently.

Leo looked at her with a faint smile, his hair had long since turned white, only a few streaks of grey remaining. At nearly 92 years old Leo was tired easily, not that he' ever admit it. He'd been on a special diet and pills to prevent himself from having any heart trouble.

Cody tottered up and reached for Leo, eyes big. At nearly three the boy was as curious as he was smart.

"Eh?" he cooed.

Leo smiled and waited as Gelya lifted the infant and handed him off to Leo.

Leo gave the infant one long, slow look.

"Don't trust Darius," he whispered to the boy as he took him and cradled the infant.

"Gelya," Leo said softly, "I want to visit my family today…"

Gelya nodded.

"Ok, I'll leave Cody here and take you," Gelya whispered, lightly squeezing his hand.

Leo simply nodded.

~*~

Gelya helped Leo get out of the car, carefully helping the old man move toward his family's graves.

Leo finished the journey by himself and stood there, eyes brimming with tears as he saw the grave stones. Leo suddenly lifted his head and started singing…

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_She feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

_I'm 33 for a moment_

_Still the man, but you see I'm a they_

_A kid on the way_

_A family on my mind_

_I'm 45 for a moment_

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life_

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy, Time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star_

_15 I'm all right with you_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

_Half time goes by_

_Suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye _

_67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on...I'm 99 for a moment_

_Dying for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

_15 there's still time for you_

_22 I feel her too_

_33 you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day...15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to choose_

_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live _

As he finished Gelya walked over and took the sobbing man's hand.

"Come on Grandpa," she murmured.

Leo managed a weak nod as he followed her back.

~*~

Leo stood in his wing of the building and closed his eyes, his hands felt along the journal April and Casey had used for so many years, the journal had gone from being greatly detailed to simply snatches of time.

Leo went to bed that night, holding a family picture, the necklace he had given his daughter, and that journal..

He never woke up the next morning and joined his family the next day, buried beside his wife, finally laid to rest.

~*~

Gelya and James-Leon were murdered in their sleep three days later and Darius became the legal guardian of Cody.

Serling was made and put in charge of the boy, who grew up hearing tales of great heroes.

Until one day…he chose to make something to see them…

* * *

Reviews Please!


	45. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Cody worked fast as he finished up the time window and then, stepping back he turned it on.

The color drained from his face as the turtles suddenly left the screen.

"SERLING!" he shouted.

Serling came quickly, his robotic eye rows raising in frustration.

"Master Cody what is it now?" he sighed.

"You have to find them!" Cody said frantically.

"I'm not built for this," Serling moaned.

As Serling left, Cody scrambled to the back rooms and closed them off.

"They can't know," Cody panted as he sealed the final room.

~*~

He knew those eyes, remembered them from when he was a baby.

Different color yes…but the same person there.

Leonardo.

They were here….

END.

* * *

Reviews PLEASE!

Ok I'd like to thank everyone who followed the series!

It's over for real this time, yes, "sniffs".

Thanks everyone!

Vote for the next stories to come on the poll on my profile!


End file.
